


Enter The Zimvoid

by Stellalunadollymama



Series: Zimvoid [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Fluff, Cults, Fire, Fix-It, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Triangles, Multi, Multiple Selves, Multiverse, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 45,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: Enter The Zimvoid is a fic based heavily on Zimvoid story arc of the Invader Zim comics. In this fic, Reader finds themself trapped alongside Dib and GIR on a planet full of copies of Zim!Be warned! This Fic will contain spoilers for the Zimvoid story arc of the Invader Zim comics. If you aren't caught up on the Zimvoid story arc then I highly recommend you get caught up before reading. If you're already caught up on the Zimvoid story arc or just don't mind spoilers then feel free to read on!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the Anonymous user on tumblr who sent me the request that inspired this fic.  
Here's the link for anyone interested:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/187976134819/i-kinda-want-to-see-where-zims-so-gets-trapped

After crash landing in the Zimvoid alongside Dib and GIR, your jaw dropped! You had landed on a planet full of copies of Zim! There were Zims of all shapes, sizes, and even species! Your head started to hurt just trying to count them all. The good news was that you knew who _your_ Zim was. So at least you wouldn’t confuse yourself trying to find him amongst the sea of other Zims.

You didn’t have a whole lot of time to search before GIR drew in too much attention.

The next thing you knew, You, Dib, and GIR were cornered by Zim guards!

The guards were about to attack but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw you.

“A Y/N?!” The guards exclaimed simultaneously.

None of the guards could believe it! Not only had a Y/N somehow made it to the Zimvoid but this one was by far the most attractive Y/N they had ever seen!

All of the guards PAKs sparked at once

**CLANG!**

The static generated from the guard’s PAKs caused them to stick to each other.

Before you could react, two other Zims came to the rescue. They knocked out the guards and stood before you, Dib, and GIR.

“Look! A Dib!” 2k chirped as he gestured to Dib.

“Ew, gross- Hey! 2k check it out! It’s a GIR! Hi GIR!” Palindrome grinned.

“Master! Hi Master!” GIR sang.

“Man I didn’t miss you at all! I’m definitely not having an emotional reaction at all!” Palindrome denied.

Suddenly, 2k’s eyes widened in shock.

“Palindrome…Look!” 2k spluttered as he gestured towards you.

“What? What are you pointing at- Huh?” Palindrome gasped.

“….A Y/N!” 2k gasped as his PAK sparked.

“Wow! Is it just me, or are they the prettiest Y/N ever?!” Palindrome sighed as his own PAK sparked as well.

**CLANG!**

The static generated by 2k and Palindrome’s PAKs stuck them together.

2k quickly pried himself off of Palindrome and rushed back to you.

“You look just like my Y/N! Except your so…..beautiful.” 2k trailed off as he inspected you.

“Is your version of me ugly or something?” You asked as you tilted your head in confusion.

“PSSH! Of course not! Don’t be silly! My Y/N is the most beautiful human in the universe!” 2k gloated.

“That’s what _every_ Zim says! But you! You’re so….I mean just look at yourself!” Palindrome gushed as he gestured to you

“The only reason your beauty _seems_ to surpass any other Y/N is because it’s been so long since any of us has seen a Y/N at all….” A few tears begun to trickle down 2k’s cheeks as he spoke. 

“Yeah! That’s probably it then! No Y/N can possibly be more beautiful than mine! Oh how I miss them.” Palindrome blubbered.

“I miss my Y/N too but we can’t stand here and cry! We need to get_ this_ Y/N out of here before number 1 finds out about them!” 2k sniffled as he wiped away his tears.

“Who’s number 1?” You inquired as you scratched your head.

“Let’s take you to the Elder! He’ll explain everything in terms your sweet human mind can understand!” 2k insisted as he gently took your hand.

“Hey! Why do _you_ get to hold Y/N’s hand?!” Palindrome whined.

“Because I was next to them first!” 2k countered.

“Guys! Guys! Stop fighting! I have two hands! You can each hold one!” You insisted as you offered Palindrome your free hand.

“Ugh. Fine! At least I got their superior hand!” Palindrome huffed.

“Wait for me!” GIR sang as he trotted behind you.

“Hey! Wait up! Don’t leave me here!” Dib wailed as he followed you.

On the way to the Elder, 2k begun to tell you, GIR, and Dib a few things about the Zimvoid as well as few things about himself and Palindrome.

“So a superweapon caused you to age backwards and Palindrome grew gills somehow?” You repeated as you let 2k lead on.

“Yep. That’s right! The superweapon also gave my Y/N the same side effect! So we both age backwards TOGETHER AS ONE!” 2k sang.

“My Y/N is a beautiful mer-human thing. They taught me how to live underwater” Palindrome let out a dreamy sigh as he spoke.

“Then there’s 1989 here. We just call him ‘The Meat’. He got somehow turned into baloney and never figured out how to turn back.” 2k explained as he gestured to a sad baloney blob with two red eyes.

The Meat whimpered at you as his PAK sparked.

“Heh. Looks like the other Zims are getting pretty excited to see a Y/N.” 2k chuckled as his pace quickened.

“A Y/N?! Do my eyes deceive me?! Come closer, my sweet human! Come closer!” The Elder eagerly beckoned as his PAK sparked.

2k reluctantly brought you to the Elder but refused to let go of your hand.

“My sweet, beautiful, Y/N! It_ is_ you! I never thought I’d see you again, my sweet! You’re even more beautiful than I remember!” Tears formed in The Elder’s eyes as he pulled your face close to his.

“Why do you have a beard?” Dib inquired as he tilted his head.

“Oh. Hi Dib-stink! Long time no see!” The Elder greeted nonchalantly before turning his attention back to you.

“Anyway! The Elder was one of the first Zim’s to arrive here in the void. Very few survived from that time!” 2k explained as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes… The beginning time. I remember it like it was only yesterday. And not 6 months ago like it actually was.” The Elder chuckled.

“Wait! You grew a beard in only 6 months?!” Dib exclaimed.

“Gather ‘round, everyone! Let me tell you the tale of the rise of number 1 and how our terrible society came to be. Y/N, my sweet. Please sit right front and center. I want to look at that beautiful face of yours!” The Elder explained as he gestured to a spot in front of him.

2k and Palindrome reluctantly let go of your hands and sat down next to you.

“Y/N, I can’t see-” Dib began.

“SILENCE! Now where was I? Ah Right! The Tale of the rise of number 1!” The Elder interjected.

2k then crawled into your lap and let out a few happy chirps. Palindrome tried to nuzzle the crook of your neck but his water helmet blocked his way. So he settled for just leaning up against your shoulder.

The Elder then explained everything about Number 1 and how he formed the terrible hierarchy of the Zimvoid.

2k turned around and hid his face in your shirt when The Elder talked about how number 1 forced Zims to fight in the arena to climb the ranks.

You soothed 2k by stroking his antennas, much to the jealousy of Palindrome.

2k let out some content chirps as he snuggled into you.

“I’ve missed you so much, Y/N.” He whispered as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

“HEY! Are you even listing, 2k?!”

The sound of The Elder’s angry voice brought 2k back to reality.

He hopped off your lap and sat next to you instead.

“Anyway, we have been trying to find a way to overthrow number 1.” The Elder explained.

“But it’s been such a challenge! We’re unequipped and malnourished!” 2k wailed as he clung to your side.

“My bowl is getting dirty and I don’t have any cleaner!” Palindrome pouted as he gestured to his bowl.

“Y/N if you really want to help these guys then I won’t stop you! But don’t think I’ll help too! I refuse to help my worst enemy!” Dib growled as he folded his arms.

“If you don’t help us, you’ll be stuck here forever. On a planet full of Zims” The Elder warned.

Dib felt his stomach churn. He did not want to stay on this Zim infested planet.

“Ok fine! I’ll help!” Dib grumbled as he folded his arms.

“Yay!!!” GIR squealed.

“As for, sweet, beautiful Y/N. You should stay behind with me so I can um…Protect you! Yes! We wouldn’t want number 1 to harm you in any way!” The Elder stuttered as he slowly got up and put his arm over your shoulder.

“HA! Sweet Y/N needs a _superior_ guard to protect them from number 1! They shall travel with me!” 2k insisted as he pulled you close to him.

“No way! Y/N should travel with _me!_” Palindrome whined as he tugged you closer to him.

“Guys! Guys! I’m flattered but I can handle myself, thank you very much.” You explained as you gently peeled Palindrome and 2k off of you,

“Sweet beautiful, Y/N! You don’t know what you’re up against! Number 1 is incredibly dangerous! Please stay with me!” The Elder pleaded as he grabbed you by the shoulders.

“Elder, I know you’re worried but I promise I’ll be fine. Once I find _my_ Zim I can help you guys take down Number 1 and get you guys reunited with your Y/Ns!” You insisted as you gently peeled him off of you.

The Elder simply shook his head.

“Your Zim is probably unclogging sludge with his head right now.” 

“What?!” Your eyes widened.

“It’s either that or he went to fight in the arena and di- I mean was sent back to sludge duty.” Palindrome stuttered.

“I still need to find him! I promise I’ll be just fine!” You insisted firmly.

“Yes! Let Alternate Y/N come along! They’ll have me to protect them after all.” 2k gloated as he gestured to himself.

The Elder sighed. As much as he missed his Y/N, he knew you weren’t going to replace them. 

“Very well. Just be sure to stay safe, Alternate Y/N.” The Elder instructed.

“I promise I’ll be fine! C’mon, guys! Let’s break into the inner city!” You cheered.

2k, Palindrome, and GIR happily cheered alongside you. Dib let out a half hearted ‘yay’ before tagging along.

Little did you know, that Number 1 had caught wind of your arrival.

“Bring the Y/N to me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the Anonymous user on tumblr who sent the request that inspired it.  
Here's the link for anyone who's interested:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/188031125664/do-you-think-in-your-zimvoid-story-that-our-zim
> 
> Be warned: There's angst ahead! Be sure to have some tissues nearby!

Meanwhile, your Zim had just climbed the ranks in the arena.

“Congratulations, 2170, you’re the new 2165. You can look forward to your new assignment, Mold Scraper” 500 sighed as he changed the number on your Zim’s collar.

“What?! No! Is that better than sewage unclogger?” Your Zim huffed.

“Very slightly”

“Unacceptable! I demand something better!” You Zim snapped as he pointed to the sky.

“Well if you really want to participate in more fights..” 500 pulled out his book of Zim opponents and flipped through the pages.

“As many as it takes! It’ll be a cakewalk! No Zim walks cakes better than I! You hear?!” You Zim declared as he shook his fist at the sky.

“Just point me in the way of the mes I need to destroy!” Your Zim’s voice dripped with venom as a sinister grin spread across his face.

“Alright, let me chose your next opponent. Just wait here for a bit.” 500 groaned as he gestured to an empty seat in the waiting area.

Your Zim promptly took his seat and let out a sigh. While he would never admit it, he was starting to get tired.

_“Why am I even doing this? Everyone knows that I’m the superior Zim! And what’s with all of this talk of ‘things’. This Zim needs no pathetic ‘thing’! These battles are a waste of my time!”_ Your Zim thought to himself.

Suddenly his mind reminded him of something you once said to him when he was feeling down:

_“Sometimes, we have to do things we don’t want to do. Does it suck? Yeah. But can you do it? Absolutely. Zim, you’re the best at everything you do! Go out there and show them who’s boss!”_

Your Zim chuckled as he straightened up a bit. He opened his PAK and a small gadget popped out and displayed a hologram of you.

It wasn’t just any hologram of you. It was his personal favorite hologram of you.

In the hologram, you were wearing your fanciest formal attire for the Skool dance. You looked so lovely that evening. Your Zim let out a dreamy sigh as he remembered that night:

“Thanks for coming with me, Zim.” You smiled as you held Zim’s hand.

“It’s of no trouble, Sweet Y/N! I’d like learn more about these human ‘dances’” Your Zim explained as he followed you inside the Skool.

You gently lead your Zim to the lunchroom. The lunchroom was poorly decorated in poorly made streamers and poorly edited posters that read: “Danse”. The smell of mold and expired milk still lingered in the air but your Zim didn’t care.

All he could focus on was the feeling of your hand intertwined with his.

“Seriously, Y/N?! I can’t believe you brought that alien monster to the dance! He probably wants to plant a bomb or something!”

Dib’s whining woke your Zim from his thoughts.

“Dib, he’s not a monster. Zim and I are just here to dance and have a good time.” You huffed as you shot Dib a glare.

“Yeah! So go wallow in your lonely existence somewhere else, Dib-Stink!” Your Zim added.

“Zim! Don’t stoop to his level!” You scolded as you shot your Zim a glare.

“I don’t get it! What do you even see in him?! He’s an alien! An evil monster that wants to destroy mankind! How can you stand there and call him your boyfriend?!” Dib ranted as he gestured to Zim.

“Dib, there’s more to Zim than you think. He’s not evil and has given up on destroying the Earth like a year ago.” You huffed.

“Do you honestly believe he’s changed?! How gullible can you be?! Why don’t you -”

“I’m not going to argue with you, Dib! Leave us alone!” You interjected.

“Gah! Why do you love him?! There’s so many better people out there! You could do so much better!” Dib insisted.

“C’mon, Zim let’s go find somewhere else to dance.” You growled as you gently lead your Zim away from Dib.

Your Zim let you lead him away from Dib but stuck his worm like tongue at him while you weren’t looking.

“You should be dancing with me…” Dib trailed off as he hung his head in defeat.

“You’d think after you apologized said you’ve changed that Dib would leave you be.” You grumbled as you sat down at one of the open lunch tables.

“Oh let’s not let the Dib monkey rain all over our perfect dance!” Zim mused as he sat beside you.

“Heh. I guess you’re right, about that.” You giggled.

“Attention, students! It’s time for the obligatory slow dance! Find yourself a partner or suffer in your bone crushing loneliness!” The DJ announced.

“Slow Dance? Are they going to bring out a time warper and slow down the flow of time?!” Your Zim squealed as his eyes lit up.

“I wish! But no. A slow dance is where they play a really mushy love song and you’re supposed to dance all slow to it.” You chuckled.

“Oh. I liked the time warp idea better.” Your Zim pouted.

“Yeah, me too. Wanna slow dance anyway?” You offered as you got up.

“Sure, why not?” Your Zim chirped as he joined you.

You gently took your Zim’s hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Upon observing how the other students were dancing, Your Zim activated his spider legs and gently put his hands around your waist.

You giggled as put your hands on his shoulders.

Your Zim was very nervous but the soft look in your eyes put him at ease.

Soon the music began and all your Zim could focus on was you. 

Your Zim followed your gentle movements. His hips swayed with yours and let the music take the reigns.

_“Wise men say, Only fools rush in. _

_But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

You mouthed the words as you gazed into Zim’s eyes.

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Oh if I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you.”_

There may have not been a time warper nearby but time still felt like it was slowing down none the less.

_“Like a river flows, slowly to the sea. Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be”_

Suddenly the other students seemed to melt away. It soon it felt as if you and your Zim were the only ones in the room.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh for I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you”_

Your Zim gazed deeply into your E/C eyes. They looked as if they twinkled with stardust.

_“Like a river flows, slowly to the sea, darling so it goes,_

_Somethings are meant to be”_

Your Zim never thought he’d ever feel anything like affection in his life. He used to think affection was for the weak but all of that changed once he met you.

_“Oh take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh for I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you”_

Your Zim never expected a human to be on his list of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen but there you were.

Your Zim had travelled throughout the universe and had seen his fair share of beautiful things but you? You surpassed every single one of those things. It so was more than just your physical appearance as well.

You were strong, intelligent, and most importantly,

_You were open minded._

You never judged nor made fun of him. You always gave him the respect he so rightfully deserved! You were the only one who understood his incredible genius! You were perfect in every way.

“Oh for I can’t help

Falling in love with you” You and your Zim’s voices melted together as you gently pressed you’re foreheads together.

The moment the song ended, your Zim’s instincts kicked in.

Without a second thought, he removed his hands from around your waist.

He cupped your face and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

It wasn’t just any kiss, however. It was a_ first kiss_. For the both of you.

Your eyes were wide for a moment before slowly closing as you let your Zim explore every inch of your mouth.

Your tongue playfully wrestled with his as he let out a few muffled chirps and purrs.

“Hey! Excuse me!”

The sound 500’s tired voice brought your Zim back to reality.

“Huh? Gah!” Your Zim yelped as he realized he was kissing your hologram.

“You should probably put that away. You’re never gonna see them again.” 500 sighed as he gestured to your hologram.

“Nonsense! Of course I’ll see my sweet Y/N again!” Your Zim insisted as he shut off the hologram.

“That’s what every Zim says” 500 groaned as a few tears begun to trickle down his cheeks.

“And your point is?”

“My point is that you’re stuck here forever. No Zim has ever successfully left the Zimvoid. You might as well forget that your Y/N, heck, _any_ Y/N even existed. Trust me, keeping those memories around just makes things worse than they already are.” 500 explained as a few more tears streamed down his face.

“No! You lie! YOU LIE!” Your Zim screeched as a few tears of his own begun to form in his eyes.

“That’s what _every_ Zim says.” 500 shook his head as he dried his tears.

“I will leave this filthy planet! I will leave this planet and see my sweet Y/N again IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!” Your Zim roared as a few tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I’ve heard it all before. Here. I’ve found your next opponent. Come with me please.” 500 groaned as he lead your Zim back to the arena.

“Very well! GIVE ME YOUR WORST!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to fandom-will-be-my-fall on tumblr! Thanks for sending in your ideas friend! 
> 
> Here's a link to the ask that was sent:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/188071966894/in-all-honesty-i-dont-think-the-reader-could

While your Zim battled in the arena, you, Dib, and GIR were discussing ways to break into the inner city.

“What if we broke through the wall with a rocket made of flaming cheese?! I LIKE CHEESE!” GIR squealed.

“Seriously?! We’re _not_ doing that! That doesn’t make any sense!” Dib groaned as he dragged his hand down his face.

GIR did not like that answer.

The moment Dib rejected GIR’s proposal, the little robot burst into hysterics.

GIR threw himself on the ground and begun to shriek at the top of his lungs. He banged his fists and kicked his feet.

“Hey! Cut that out!” Dib grumbled as he shot GIR a glare.

“Okie dokie!” GIR chirped as he immediately calmed down.

“How about we-Hey!” You were cut off by 2k hugging your legs.

“Hey! Let go of alternate Y/N!” Palindrome demanded as he tried to pry 2k off of your legs.

“No! They’re mine! MINE!” 2k hissed as he clung to you for dear life.

“No! Y/N is MINE!” Palindrome whines as he continued to try to pull 2k off of you.

“Guys! Guys! Calm down!” You pleaded.

Soon the sound of Palindrome and 2k’s struggling attracted the attention of a few other rebel Zims.

“A Y/N?!” A Zim with bunny ears cried out.

“A Y/N?!” Cried out a Zim with three eyes.

“Mmmph mmph?!” A Zim with no mouth whimpered.

Soon the other rebel Zim’s heard the commotion and got very excited.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the sounds of excitedly screaming Zims drew closer.

“Stampede!!” Dib screeched as he tried to make a run for it.

2k tried to pull you out of the way but he was too slow.

**FWUMP!**

**SQUISH!**

**PAF!**

You found yourself engulfed in a sea of lovesick Zims.

“SWEET Y/N! OH HOW I’VE MISSED YOU” Cried one Zim.

“I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE YOU AGAIN” Sobbed another.

Soon all of the sobs and squeals of the excited Zims begun to melt away into static. You couldn’t even hear yourself think! All you could do was stand there as Zim after Zim tried to hold you close.

“HEY LET GO OF ALTERNATE Y/N! THEY'RE MINE! I SAW THEM FIRST!” 2k demanded as he plowed through the sea of excited Zims.

“NO WAY! ALTERNATE Y/N IS MINE!” Palindrome countered as he pushed a few of the Zims off of you.

“YOU’RE BOTH WRONG! A Y/N THIS BEAUTIFUL BELONGS TO ME!” Another Zim whined.

Soon the Zims’ excited squeals erupted into a furious argument.

There was screaming and name calling! Countless Zims tugged you in every direction! Some Zims even started to throw hands!

You let out a distressed yelp as you desperately struggled to get away from the chaos!

After what felt like an hour of pandemonium, you finally managed to break free from your Zim prison and made your way back to Dib and GIR.

“Oh god! Who knew being around so many Zims would be such a nightmare?!” You panted as you slowly sat down to catch your breath.

“Me! _I_ knew! This place is a horrific never ending nightmare!” Dib wailed as he grabbed the sides of his head.

Soon Palindrome and 2k managed to break free from the Zim prison as well and managed to make it back to you.

“Alternate Y/N! Are you alright?!” 2k panted as he rushed up to you.

“Guh...That was rough.” Palindrome heaved as he flopped onto the ground.

“Yeah,I’m fine just out of breath.” You let out a half hearted chuckle as you wiped a few beads of sweat off of your forehead.

“It seems that your beauty is driving the other Zims to madness!” 2k noted as he crawled onto your lap.

“Um, 2k...Your sitting in my lap”

“Gah! It seems even I am not immune to your charms!” 2k yelped as he jumped off your lap.

“Geez. It’s almost like Y/N is a Zim magnet or something!” Dib grumbled as he squeezed int between you and 2k

“Wait! That’s it! That must be what your thing is!” 2k gasped as he smacked his fist into his open palm.

“Thing? What are you talking about?” You inquired as you raised an eyebrow.

“Every Zim in the Zimvoid has a thing that separates them from the rest! I’m guessing that each of our respective Y/Ns have a thing as well!” 2k explained as he pointed to the sky.

“I see...So what exactly do you think my thing is?” You asked as you straightened up a bit.

“Is not obvious, alternate Y/N?! Your thing is that you’re incredibly attractive to Zims!” 2k explained as he gestured to you.

_“I wonder if this means my Y/N is also attractive to other Dibs as well.”_ Dib thought to himself as he looked longingly at you.

“So _that’s_ why you’re so pretty!” Palindrome chirped as he pulled himself off the ground.

“Does that mean Master is pretty too?!” GIR chirped.

“Well of course, he’s pretty! He’s a Zim! All Zim’s are attractive! Especially me! _I’m_ the most attractive Zim of them all!” Palindrome boasted as he gestured to himself.

“You wish! Everyone knows that I’m-” 2k began.

“Guys! You’re _both_ cute! Now can we stop fighting already?!” You snapped as you folded your arms.

“Right! We need to focus on the problem at hand!” Palindrome agreed as he turned his attention to you.

“Y/N! As much as it pains me to admit it, if you’re going to break into the inner city, then we’re going to need to hide that beautiful face of yours!” 2k sighed.

“Are you saying I need a disguise?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“Well I was just gonna put this paper bag over your head but your idea works too!” 2k mused as he threw aside a large paper bag.

“YAY! TIME TO PLAY DRESS UP!” GIR sang as he ran off and brought back a bunch of scrap metal and garbage.

“Thanks GIR but I don’t think-” You we’re cut off by GIR shoving a metallic finger in your face.

“Shhh! I’m gonna make you look so pretty!” GIR whispered as he got to work.

And with that, GIR got to straight to work.

After a few minutes of GIR giving you a very questionable ‘makeover’ he pulled out a reflective shard of glass.

“DONE! Aww! You look so cute!!” GIR cooed as he showed you your reflection in the glass.

You let out a surprised gasp. You actually _did_ look kind of cute.

Your head was covered in a ‘hat’ made from assorted pieces of scrap metal. Some pieces of scrap metal looked like Zim’s antennas. You were also wearing a pair of ‘goggles’ with ruby red lenses. You were also wearing a necklace made of assorted shiny pieces of trash.

“Wow! This is actually pretty good! Nice work GIR!” You praises as you gently took the glass shard from him.

“Aww! Thank you!” GIR giggled.

“Say, what’s this green stuff on my face?” You asked as you noticed the green ‘foundation’ on your face.

“I made it using grass!” GIR sang as he held up a few clumps of grass.

“You’re still so attractive! But it’ll have to do! At least you don’t look like a Y/N anymore.” 2k admitted as he inspected GIRs handiwork.

“You look like a really attractive Zim, Y/N!” Palindrome let out a dreamy sigh as his PAK sparked.

“Heh. So I do.” You giggled as you playfully posed in the mirror.

Dib’s eye twitched when he noticed your ‘makeover’. Without saying a word, Dib let out an insane scream and ran off shrieking gibberish.

“Dib! Come back! We need your help!” You called after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the Anonymous user on tumblr who inspired me. Here's the link for those interested:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/188092525019/you-said-something-about-some-zimvoid-zims-having

Dib ran and ran until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

He was left a sweaty, panting mess as he buried his face in his hands.

“Why, Y/N? Why are you doing this to me?! It’s bad enough you’re dating my worst enemy but now you’ve _become_ him! This is all wrong! All wrong! _I’m_ supposed to be the one you love! Not Zim!Am I really that awful?” Dib wailed as a few tears trickled down his face.

Dib flopped into his back and stared up at the foggy yellow sky.

“I guess it’s time to face the facts: Y/N will never love me. Heck, _no one_ will ever love me. I guess I should just accept my lonely existence.” Dib blubbered as his tears streamed down the sides of his face.

Suddenly, Dib’s descent into misery was interrupted by the sound of two Zims chattering in the distance.

“Great. Just what I need, more Zims.” Dib whimpered as he slowly got up.

He was about to run off when one of the Zims said something that caught his attention.

“What do you mean you lost to your Dib-monkey?!” A witch Zim scoffed.

“Ha! Zim never loses! My Dib-STINK stole my Y/N from me! I didn’t lose them to him! He probably....eh Brainwashed them! Yes. Yes. That’s it! He probably brainwashed my sweet sweet Y/N.” A penguin Zim denied as his face fell.

“Wait! There’s a dimension where I actually _win?_” Dib gasped as his eyes lit up.

“Eh. I suppose that makes sense. Sorry I guess.” Witch Zim muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Heh. I’ll save my sweet Y/N! Soon as I leave this MISERABLE PLANET, the Dib-Stink shall pay! Oh how he will pay!” Penguin Zim’s voice quivered as he spoke.

“Good luck with _that._ No Zim has been able to leave this terrible place!” Witch Zim reminded as he folded his arms.

“Then I’ll be the first Zim to leave!” Penguin Zim insisted as he put his flippers on his hips.

“That’s what _every_ Zim says.” Witch Zim shook his head and walked away.

The moment Witch Zim left, a few tears trickled down Penguin Zim’s face.

“Y/N why did you chose him?! Why must you choose the Dib-Stink?! I’m far superior! Why Y/N?! WHY?!!!!!” Penguin Zim wailed as he fell to the ground.

If he wasn’t a Zim, then Dib might have felt sorry for the poor penguin. However, since the penguin was still a Zim, Dib couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes! I win! Maybe not in my dimension! But at least there’s hope for me somewhere!” Dib cheered as he raised his fists in the air.

Dib wiped away his tears and adjusted his glasses.

“In your face, Zim!” Dib cackled as he pointed at Penguin Zim.

Unfortunately, Penguin Zim had heard the sound of Dib’s laughter.

“Eh?! Dib-Stink?! Is that you?!” Penguin Zim snarled as he tried to find Dib.

Dib let out a gasp and made another run for it. He ran and ran until he could no longer see Penguin Zim nor any Zim for that matter.

“I...got...to...be....more...careful!” Dib panted as he flopped onto his back.

“Dib! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Dib shot up and let out a scream when he saw you leaning over him.

“Oh right. It’s just you, Y/N.” Dib sighed as he put a hand on his chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” You let out a half hearted laugh as you lifted your goggles.

“Yeah. I know you didn’t mean it.” Dib groaned.

“Need some help up?” You asked as you offered your hand.

Dib’s eyes lit up for a moment as he eagerly grabbed your hand. Dib felt like he was in heaven as you pulled him to his feet.

Just the feeling of your soft hand in his made Dib’s heart flutter. He let out a dopey giggle as he savored every second. He never wanted to let go! Ever! Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

“Dib? You can let go now.”

“Please let this last” Dib whimpered out loud.

You groaned as you snatched your hand out of his grip.

“Gah! Sorry! I don’t know what came over me.” Dib blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Mm hmm” You grumbled sarcastically as you rolled your eyes.

“Heh. We should probably head back to the others.” Dib let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah we probably should.” You agreed as you put your goggles back on.

Dib let out a sigh as he followed you back to the rest of the group.

“Y/N- I mean number 2171! You’ve returned! Please tell me no one else saw you!” 2k squeaked as he rushed up to you.

“Don’t worry, 2k! I’m fine. The only one that saw me was Dib.” You laughed as you gestured to Dib.

“Seriously! Why _did_ you go back for the Dib-Stink anyway?” Palindrome huffed as he folded his arms.

“As repulsive as he is, a Dib could be useful in taking down Number 1.” 2k explained.

“I guess!” Palindrome pouted.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” 2k whispered as he rushed up and hugged your legs.

“Hey! Gets your hands off of Y/N-I mean 2171!” Palindrome stuttered.

“Oh! R-Right! Now! Back to planning! The sooner we break into that inner city, the sooner we can get off of this miserable planet!” 2k cleared his throat as he got off of your legs.

You couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 2k was simply too cute! He was like a basket of angry kittens!

Dib shook his head as he watched you giggle. He knew he would never be able to make you that happy. Dib sighed as he realized that brooding wasn’t going to solve anything. Right now he needed to focus on escaping the Zim nightmare he was imprisoned in.

Dib knew he would probably never understand what you saw in Zim. However, it brought him comfort to know that somewhere out there, _he had finally won_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: I've been going through a rough time lately so this chapter came out more angsty than expected. Be sure to have some tissues on standby

Meanwhile, your Zim was _conquering_ the arena! Opponent after opponent, your Zim climbed the ranks so fast he could practically _taste_ the top!

500 groaned as he continued to set up fight after fight. He had to admit, he was pretty surprised at how far your Zim had gotten. Most Zims never made it past their first opponent, let alone their second, third, fourth….2007th…500 found himself struggling to keep up!

The one thing 500 could keep however, was his apathetic demeanor. As formidable as your Zim seemed, 500 couldn’t care less if he won or not. Hell, 500 didn’t even care if your Zim ended up taking his job.

500’s hopes and dreams had been shattered long before he even discovered the Zimvoid.

His mission was a lie and his entire planet hated him. Both his GIR and Minimoose were dismantled by his cruel Dib.

_All he had left to hold onto was his sweet Y/N._

Unfortunately, the cold, cruel hands of death took his sweet Y/N away from him.

After losing his Y/N, 500’s last shred of hope followed suit, leaving the poor alien an empty husk of his former self.

With no one left to turn to and no where else to go, 500 decided it was best to leave his Urth behind.

When he hopped into his Voot Cruiser, 500 had secretly hoped he would simply get lost and let the cold void of space consume him.

However, fate had different plans for him. Instead of simply getting lost, 500’s Voot was sucked into the Zimvoid.

Being one of the first Zims to enter the Zimvoid, 500 got the displeasure of becoming the receptionist for the arena.

Despite finding a new purpose in life, 500 was still empty inside.

Everyday was the same, leading hundreds upon hundreds of versions of himself to the arena and watching pummel each other to a pulp.

500 always wondered why these Zims kept trying to fight. Sure they’d climb the ranks but their new jobs wouldn’t be much better than the ones they had before.

Even if a Zim somehow managed to make it past the top 100, Number 1 wouldn’t allow for anyone to overthrow him. The winning Zim would no doubt be executed or something.

500 slowly begun to wish that Number 1 would execute him and put him out of his misery.

Alas, Number 1 was cruel and sadistic. He couldn’t pass up an opportunity to watch someone else suffer. Therefore, Number 1 insisted that 500 be the arena’s receptionist for eternity. He even had a special recharging station built so that 500 could never die.

Lacking the energy to protest, 500 surrendered to his miserable fate and continued organizing battle after battle for this mad world he was trapped in.

Watching your Zim get so far only made 500 more depressed. He truly must be useless if some random newbie could be this successful in such a short period of time.

As your Zim battled his next opponent, 500 plopped down at his desk and sighed. He rubbed his temples as he tried to focus on his work. Unfortunately, his mind wandered back to when he noticed your Zim kissing that hologram of you.

500 didn’t think his existence could get anymore depressing but alas, he was proven wrong. Seeing any Y/N’s face was just a cruel reminder of how he would never see his Y/N again.

Despite not being remotely involved in their death, 500 couldn’t help but blame himself.

He was convinced he had failed his sweet Y/N. He was supposed to serve and protect them! How could he have let them lose their precious life so soon?!

500 let out a pained wail as pink tears poured down his cheeks.

“Y/N! I’M SO SORRY! I COULDN’T SAVE YOU!”

500 let out another wail as he slammed his head down onto his desk and pounded his fist repeatedly.

Meanwhile, you and the group resumed discussing ways to break into the inner city.

“I think it’s time to face the facts. There’s just no way to break into that inner city.” The Elder sighed as he slumped into his chair.

2k and Palindrome exchanged somber looks and nodded in agreement.

“C’mon guys! We can’t give up that easily! There has to be a way past that wall!” You insisted as you pointed to the sky.

“Ooh! Ooh! I think I’ve got an idea!” GIR sang as he jumped up and flailed his arms.

“For the last time, we aren’t going to do the molten cheese plan!” Dib snarled as he folded his arms.

“No! Not that plan! I got a different plan!” GIR chirped as he stopped jumping.

“That’s the spirt! What’s your new plan, GIR?!” You smiled as you put your hands on your hips.

“We can break into the city with my _special_ equipment.” GIR’s eyes turned bright red as he pulled out a large shovel.

“Really? A shovel?” Dib groaned as he face palmed.

“How long have you had that?” 2k pondered as he gestured to the shovel.

GIR simply shrugged before starting to dig a hole underneath the main wall of the inner city.

“Seriously?! _This_ is your plan?! Just to tunnel under the wall?! This is crazy! You can’t honestly think this will wor-” Dib groaned as he gestured to the wall.

“Done!” GIR sang as he wiped a few flecks of dirt off of his forehead.

“Wow! Great work, GIR! Now we can break in!” You chirped as you clapped your hands.

“Thank you, unicorn! Now what are you waiting for?! Come on in!”

Before you could respond, GIR grabbed you and tossed you down into the hole.

**PLOP!**

You landed flat on your bottom.

Once your mind processed what just happened, you slowly got up and decided to follow the tunnel and make your way into the inner city.


	6. Chapter 6

As you drew closer to the inner city, you heard the muffled sound of 500 still sobbing at his desk

“WHY SWEET Y/N?! WHY NOT ME BEFORE YOU!? WHY MUST THIS BE?! YOU WERE ALL I HAD LEFT IN THIS MISERABLE EXISTENCE!”

You stopped dead in your tracks.

“Please tell me that wasn’t my Zim I just heard.” You whispered to yourself

“It’s all Zim’s fault! I should’ve never let this happen to you! You would still be alive if I wasn’t such a failure…”

“Oh god! my Zim thinks I’m dead! I gotta tell him I’m ok!” You gasped as you dug towards the source of the cries.

“Oh how I wish I could tell you how sorry I am! I’M SO SORRY!” 500 continued to sob as he slowly lifted his head off his desk.

**BAM!**

“Don’t worry, Zim! I’m still alive!”

500’s jaw hit the ground at what he just witnessed. He lifted up his purple glasses to get a better look.

There, covered in dirt and grass stains was the most beautiful Y/N he had ever seen!

No! This couldn’t be real!_ You_ couldn’t be real! You were dead! You’ve been dead for years! This had to be some kind of cruel, cruel joke.

“WHY MUST ZIM’S BRAIN PLAY SUCH CRUEL TRICKS?! LEAVE ME BE BEAUTIFUL HALLUCINATION! LEAVE ZIM’S SIGHT!” 500 wailed as he threw himself to the ground.

You shrank a bit as you watched the heartbreaking display. He may have not been your Zim but seeing any Zim in pain was just too much for your heart to bear.

You took a deep breath as you slowly approached 500.

Without another word, you pulled the sobbing alien into a hug.

500 gasped when he felt your arms wrapped around you.

“You…You’re real?”

“Yes…I’m real” You whispered softly.

“B-But, I thought you were dead!” 500 exclaimed as he looked up at you.

“Well…I’m afraid not _your_ Y/N but…I’m still a real Y/N”

“Heh. Figures….I knew it was too good to be true. So, how’d a lovely Y/N like you even end up in this….awful nightmare world?” 500 groaned.

“It’s a long story…”

And with that, you told 500 the story of how you ended up in the Zimvoid and how you were planning to overthrow Number 1 and free the other Zims.

“Woah there! Listen, as much as we’d all love to escape this hellhole, you can’t just overthrow Number 1. He’ll throw you in the dungeon at best. Especially if he sees you with a Dib.” 500 warned as he waved his hands in front of his face.

“Well it’s still worth a try.”

“Ah, you’re just as optimistic as my Y/N was.” 500 shook his head as he wiped away a tear.

“Oh right…I am so, so sorry for your loss.” You whisper as you held 500 a bit tighter.

“Eh…Don’t be This Zim needs no pity. It’s not like it was your fault anyway.”

500’s voice suggested he didn’t care but the tears streaming down his cheeks said otherwise.

“Why are you even bothering with me anyway? I’m not even_ your_ Zim.”

“Look, just because your not _my_ Zim doesn’t mean I want to leave you all sad and shmoopy!” You exclaimed as you dried a few of his tears with your thumb.

“But why does it matter? Why does it matter to you whether some useless Zim is shmoopy or not?” 500’s voice started to quiver.

“You’re not useless, um…”

“Just call me 500. That’s all I am now… Just another number in this sick, cruel system…”

“You’re so much more than just a number!” You hummed for a moment, “What if I called you something else?”

“Like _what?_ Pathetic? worthless?”

“No! No! How about um,” Your hummed once more as your mind searched for a decent nickname.

“Wimp? Failure-”

“_No!_ None of those things are true! Just let me think!” Suddenly, 500’s purple glasses caught your eye, “I’ve got it! How about, Specs?”

“Eh…I don’t care….”

“Very well. Specs it is!” You chirped as you pointed to the ceiling.

“I still don’t understand why you’re wasting your time with me…Aren’t you worried about your Zim? ” Specs groaned as he turned away from you.

“I’m not wasting my time! Of course I’m worried about my Zim but I’m worried about you too! You’re hurting! I can’t just let you keep living like this!” You insisted as you gently made him face you again.

“Sure you can. In fact, I’d say its better off you give up on me. I’ll only drag you down.”

“I am not going to give up on you! I know I can’t cure your depression but…” You sighed as you trailed off for a moment.

“But _what?_ Listen, I appreciate the gesture but there’s no way to cheer me up. Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get back to work.” Specs groaned as he tried to climb off your lap.

“No! Get back here! Look, I know I can’t cure your depression but maybe I can make you feel just a little bit better.” You insisted as you pulled Specs back into your lap

“And just how do you plan on doing that?”

You hummed for a moment before you got the perfect idea.

You pulled Specs closer as you begun to gently stroke his antennas.

“Wait what are you-…mmm” Specs let out a soft purr as he nuzzled into your chest.

You let out a giggle as you continued to stroke his antennas. You had to admit, you missed cuddling with Zim. Even if he wasn’t _your_ Zim

“See? I told you I could make you feel a bit better.”

“Yeah, yeah yeah, whatever. Just keep petting me…please” Specs’s apathetic voice was laced with a slight plea.

“With pleasure, master.”

As you continued to pet him, Specs let out more purrs and chirps He didn’t care that you weren’t his Y/N. All that mattered was that he could feel your embrace once again.

“I know you’re not my Y/N but…I missed this. Oh how I missed this” 500’s voice quivered as he held you tight.

“I missed this too….”

For the first time in what felt like ages, Specs’s PAK sparked.

You both jumped at the small static zap.

“Heh. Sorry, I didn’t know I could still _do_ that…Come to think of it….I didn’t think I could feel…_happy _again either.” Specs sat up a little straighter as he looked up at you.

You felt your heart sink into your stomach. Poor Specs! He must’ve been so lonely!

“Oh Specs…”

“Eh, I’ll be alright…. You know, I never knew how much I needed this until now. So thanks for pitying me I guess…” Specs sniffled as he dried away a few more tears.

“I wasn’t pitying you. Like you said, you don’t need anyone’s pity. You’re still a Zim! And everyone knows that Zim the best there is!”

“Not _this_ Zim…This Zim has been a failure from the start…”

“That’s not true! You’re not a failure! You’re a Zim! Sure you may have made some mistakes but that doesn’t define who you are!”

Specs scoffed and shook his head.

“You truly are a Y/N. Always so sweet and optimistic”

“You know I’m just stating the facts, right?” You teased as you patted his head.

Specs felt his PAK spark once more as he finally felt a smile spread across his face.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m not a failure..but I don’t feel like a true Zim either… I guess I’m just Specs now. Heh. Specs kind of has a nice ring to it now that I think of it.” Specs admitted as he stretched a bit.

“Well that wasn’t what I was getting at but I’ll take it. Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yeah, I guess so…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so we’re slowly approaching issue #47′s cliffhanger. Therefore, after these next few chapters this fic will be on hiatus until issue #48 comes out.

“Alternate Y/N, I know we’ve only known each other for a short period of time but-”

“ANOTHER VICTORY FOR ZIM!”

Specs let out a gasp as he remembered he had a job to do. As much as he never wanted you to let go, he knew Number 1 would have his head or worse _your_ head! He couldn’t bear to lose you again!

“Alright listen, as much as I would love to sit here and snuggle with you, I got a job to do. I’d advise you to hide yourself so that Number 1 doesn’t find you.” Specs sighed as he climbed off your lap and helped you to your feet.

“Wait-”

“I’m sorry, my sweet. We can resume this later.” Specs whispered as he shoved you into a storage closet.

“Specs! Ugh! Don’t leave me trapped here!” You whimpered as you pounded on the closet door.

“This is for your own good!” Specs called out as he grabbed his collar key.

Specs made his way back out into the arena and adjusted his glasses.

“And we have another winner!” Specs sighed as he gestured to your Zim.

Your Zim was standing in middle of a pile of his defeated opponents.

“Augh! My inner ear!” One Zim wailed.

“Augh! My outer ear!” Wailed a Zim with a large ear instead of antennas.

“Augh! My corns!” Wailed a corn Zim.

“There! How many was that? Where am I at now?!” You Zim demanded as he gestured to his fallen opponents.

“Congratulations. You’ve now reached the illustrious rank of….2004.” Specs sighed as he made his way towards your Zim.

“That’s it?!”

“Enjoy your new accompanying assignment as the official zim head massager.” Specs sighed as he pulled out his collar key.

“Massage over here, please!” Begged the large eared Zim.

“Absolutely not! This is taking forever! Why is this taking forever?! I should be number 1 by **myself** by now!” Your Zim whined as he curled his fingers in front of his face.

Specs rolled his eyes as he pushed your Zim’s head to the side and changed the number

“Are you unhappy with your opponents?”

“Of course I am! They’re an embarrassment! One of them was made of corn!” Your Zim pouted as he winced from Specs’s tight grip.

“My corns!” Wailed the Corn Zim.

“Stop wasting my time! I need to prove I’m the best! What’s the highest rank I can earn in here?!” Your Zim demanded as he snatched Specs’s collar key out of his hands.

“Rank 100. If you hit that, you’ll be invited to join Number 1’s special force of elite Zims inside the castle. But you’d have to defeat the current-”

“Perfect! Bring him out. Let him face the ULTIMATE ZIM!” Your Zim cackled.

“Suit yourself….Hey Number 100! You’ve got a challenger!”

Meanwhile, GIR lead the rest of the group through the tunnel.

**POP!**

GIR burst out of the ground.

“Come one up, everybody!”

**POP!**

Palindrome burst out next and wiped the excess dirt off of his bowl.

“Shh! Keep it down! We can’t risk getting caught!”

**POP!**

2k followed suit hook off the excess dirt

“I thought our plan was to convince the gladiators to join us though.”

“I know but we don’t want to alert any guards that could be nearby!” Palindrome hissed as he stretched for a moment.

“Hey! A little help down here!” Dib wailed from the tunnel.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about the Dib. Eh, alternate GIR, help the human.” 2k groaned as he gestured to the hole.

“YES LITTLE MASTER!”

And with that, GIR’s eyes turned bright red as he yanked Dib out of the tunnel.

**PAF!**

“Ugh. Thanks GIR.” Dib huffed as he dusted himself off.

“Now let’s find alternate Y/N..” Palindrome whispered as he begun his search for you.

“Guys?! Hello?!” You pounded on the closet door in an attempt to get the group’s attention.

“Alternate Y/N?! Is that you?! Where are you?!” 2k wailed as he frantically tried to find you.

“I’m in here!” You insisted as you kept pounding on the closet door.

“DON’T WORRY UNICORN! I’LL SAVE YOU!” GIR shrieked as he activated his blasters.

**POW!**

GIR fired a hole clean through the wall.

“GIR! What part of ‘be quiet did you not understand!?” Palindrome snapped as he flailed his arms in the air.

“Sorry….”

“Alternate Y/N! You’re ok!” 2k rushed to your side as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine-Oh!”

You were cut off by 2k jumping into your arms.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” 2k let out a few chirps as he nuzzled into your chest.

“Ahem!”

The sound of Palindrome’s annoyed voice snapped 2k back to reality.

“Oh right! Sorry!” 2k giggled sheepishly as he hopped off of you.

“Alternate Y/N, Where’s your disguise?” Palindrome asked as he covered his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I have it right here!” You reassured as you held it up.

“Well hurry up and put it on before-”

**THOOM!**

**THOOM!**

**THOOM!**

Palindrome was cut off by the ground shaking.

“Guys…What was that?” Dib stuttered as he adjusted his glasses.

**THOOM!**

**THOOM!**

**THOOM!**

“At the east gate, challenging our champion….It’s 2004!” Specs announced.

“2004 for now anyway.” Your Zim boasted as he playfully posed.

“And at the west gate, defending his rank…”

**CRASH!**

“It’s number 100!”

“**ZIIIIIM!**” 100 roared as he burst through the gate.

The impact from 100’s entrance was enough to send you and the rest of the group flying into the arena.

Your Zim’s eyes nearly burst out of his head as he gazed upon the behemoth before him.

100’s breathing was heavy as his bulging muscles threatened to rip his outfit to shreds.

Your Zim felt his confidence slip away.

“…Does he break that wall every time?”

“Yeah, it’s really annoying.” Specs sighed as he looked up at 100.

You groaned as you held your throbbing head.

**“ZIIIIM!!!!!”**

The sound of 100’s thunderous roar was enough to snap you back to reality.

“Oh no! Zim!”

Without thinking, you ran head first into the middle of the arena.

“Y/N, NO!” Dib called after you but it was too late, for you had already vanished into the arena.

“Zim! Stop! Don’t fight him!”

The entire arena gasped in horror.

“What? What’s going on-”

You gasped as you realized you were out in the open. 

_Without your disguise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the Anonymous user on Tumblr who sent me the request that inspired me.  
Here's a link for those interested:  
https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/189003680379/an-all-zimvoid-polyship

You felt hundreds upon hundreds of eyes stare at you as you stood in the heart of the arena.

“Um…I can explain…” You giggled nervously as you rubbed the back of your head.

“What the-Y/N?! What are you doing here?!” Your Zim demanded as he rushed over to you.

“I…I came to save you!” Tears spilled from your eyes as you spoke.

“Well right now you need to focus on saving yourself!” Specs warned as he gestured for you to run.

You’re eyes widened in horror as you felt warm, heavy breathing run down your spine.

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

**“Y/N!!!!”**

You let out a shriek and tried to make a run for it but you were too slow.

You felt 100’s massive fingers clamp around your body.

“Y/N! Oh I can’t watch!” Specs whimpered as he hid behind his book.

You let out another shriek as 100 brought you up to his face.

“Y/N!!!!! PRETTY Y/N IS AWAKE AGAIN!!!” 100 cooed as he pulled you into a tight hug and swung you back and forth.

“Choking…not breathing…” You heaved as you struggled to free yourself from 100’s grip.

100’s eyes widened in horror as he immediately released you and held you in the palm of his massive hand.

“ZIM SO SORRY!!! ZIM DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT PRETTY Y/N AGAIN!” 100 wailed as massive pink tears streamed down his cheeks.

“….Wait…again?!” You panted as you tried to catch your breath.

“ZIM HURT PRETTY Y/N LONG TIME AGO AND Y/N NEVER WOKE UP! ZIM SO SORRY!!” 100 sobbed as his pink tears soaked the ground.

“Why am I not surprised? Well, it’s ok big guy, I’m wide awake now, see?” You reassured as you slowly stood up and gestured to yourself.

“ DOES PRETTY Y/N FORGIVE ZIM?” 100 sniffled as he held you closer.

“Yes, I forgive you.” You reassured as you reached up and hugged his face.

“YAY!! ZIM LOVES PRETTY Y/N SO MUCH!!” 100’S PAK sparked as he returned the hug. This time he was much more gentle.

“RELEASE Y/N! RELEASE THEM OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ULTIMATE ZIM!” Your Zim demanded as he snapped a finger in 100’s direction.

100 held you protectively and let out a thunderous roar.

100’s roar knocked both your Zim and Specs right off their feet.

Your Zim slowly peeled himself off the ground and wiped off the excess dirt.

“Alright! You’ve asked for it. PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE ULTIMATE ZIM!”

Letting out a loud war cry, your Zim lunged at 100.

**SMACK!**

100 simply swatted your Zim back to the ground.

“Guh….” Your Zim coughed up a few clumps of dirt before returning to his feet.

“Zim!” You shrieked as tears formed in your eyes.

“Y/N NO NEED TO WORRY! ZIM TAKE CARE OF TINY ZIM!” 100 chuckled as he lifted up a foot.

“STOP! STOP THIS PLEASE! HE’S A FRIEND!” You pleaded as you waved your hands infant of 100’s face.

“HUH?! BUT BIG ZIM IS Y/N’S FRIEND!” 100 whined as a few tears formed in his eyes.

“NO! Y/N IS MINE! Get your own!” You Zim demanded as he stomped his feet.

“God I wish I could have a Y/N again.” Specs muttered to himself as he slowly sat up.

**“PRETTY. Y/N. IS ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMS!!!!!!!”**

100’s roar shook the entire arena, causing another wall to break down.

“STOP!!!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!”

The entire arena went silent at the sound of your plea.

“Boys, calm down! I have an idea on how to solve this!” You insisted as you flailed your arms.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?!” Specs grumbled as he peeked out from behind his book.

“How about you two just share me?!”

“NO! PRETTY Y/N IS BIG ZIM’S FRIEND ONLY!!” 100 pouted as he held you slightly tighter.

“NO Y/N IS MINE!!” Your Zim screeched as he jumped up and down.

“BOYS! ENOUGH! You’re both technically the same guy for crying out loud! There can’t be anything wrong with sharing with yourself right? C’mon guys, just share me!” You snapped as you folded your arms.

Your Zim and 100 exchanged confused glances.

“Pretty please?” You whimpered as you gave both Zims the saddest puppy dog eyes you could muster.

“OK. ANYTHING FOR PRETTY Y/N.” 100 sighed as he loosened his grip.

“And what about you?”

“GRAH! Fine! I’ll share!” Your Zim growled as he folded his arms.

“Yay! I knew you two would come around!” You sang as you clapped your hands.

“Hey can I join in?” Asked a random Zim in the crowd.

“Yeah what about me?” Asked another.

“NO!!!!!” Both 100 and your Zim screamed in unison.

“I guess me joining in is out of the question, huh?” Specs sighed as he hid behind his book once more.

“You can join in if you want, Specs.” You offered as you hopped out of 100’s grip.

“WHAT?! Oh come on! Sharing with this big monster is bad enough!” Your Zim whined as he gestured to 100.

“YEAH! WAIT! HEY! WHO TINY ZIM CALLING MONSTER?!” 100 snarled as he shot your Zim a glare.

“R-Really, it’s ok. I don’t want to burden you guys. I’ll be just fine.” Specs insisted as he continued to hide behind his book.

“It’s ok, you’re not a burden.” You reassured as you carefully lowered his book.

“Really? Are you really sure you want to take me in?”

“NO! Y/N! YOU HAVE GONE CRAZY! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!” Your Zim demanded as he marched up to you.

“Pleeeease, Boys? For me?” You whimpered as you gave your Zim and 100 another pair of sad puppy dog eyes.

After a few moments of grumbling and pouting, both 100 and your Zim caved.

“Oh, alright. He can join in.” Your Zim sighed as he unfolded his arms.

“YEAH! JUST DON’T MAKE THAT SAD FACE NO MORE!” 100 whimpered as he dried a few more tears.

“Yay! Thank you!” You turned back to Specs, “So? What do you say? Care to join us?”

“Eh, sure why not?” Specs may have sounded apathetic but deep down, he couldn’t have been more excited.

“Yay! None of you will regret this!” You squealed as you clapped your hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issue #48 just dropped and boy oh boy am I inspired! Be warned: We will be heading into spoiler territory from this point on.  
If you don't want issue #48 spoiled for you then I highly recommend you go read it before continuing. If you've already read issue #48 or just don't mind spoilers then feel free to read on.

“Yay! None of you will regret this!” You squealed as you clapped your hands.

“I’m already regretting this…” Your Zim muttered under his breath.

“NO!!! WHY MUST THIS BE?!” 2k wailed as he grabbed the sides of his head.

“It’s gonna be ok, 2k. We still have_ our _Y/Ns.” Palindrome sniffled as he pulled 2k into a gentle hug.

“Oh yeah! I totally didn’t forget! I was just…worried about alternate Y/N! Yes…That’s it!” 2k laughed nervously as he gently pulled away from the hug.

“Y/N…Why? Was one Zim just not enough for you?” Dib fell to his knees as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Just seeing you with _one_ Zim was enough to break Dib’s heart! Now he had to compete with _two more?! _Dib felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Any inkling of a chance he had with you was crushed like the west gate.

“Y/N will never love me will they?…Gah! I can’t just sit here and cry! I can deal with Y/N dating every Zim they meet later. Right now I need to focus on leaving this nightmare world! Besides, I know I’ll win over Y/N… someday!” Dib shook away his sadness and rose to his feet.

“The tide is high but I’m holding on. I’m gonna be your Number 1! I’m not the kind of Dib to give up just like that! Oh no!” Dib sang as he dusted himself off.

“It’s not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad. But it’s the way you do the things you do to me.” Dib sighed as he watched you shower Specs, 100, and your Zim with affection.

“I’m not the kind of Dib who gives up just like that! Oh no!” Dib dramatically put his hands on his hips.

“The tide is high but I’m holding on! I’m gonna be your number 1!”

Dib imagined himself facing an army of Zims.

The Zims were big, burly, and were armed to the teeth. However, Dib wasn’t scared at all.

“Oh, the tide is high but I’m holding on! I’m Gonna be your number 1!” Dib sang as he pummeled each of the imaginary Zims to a pulp.

“Number 1… Number 1…” the imaginary Zims groaned weakly.

“Every Zim wants to be your man. But I’ll wait right here until it’s my turn!” Dib sang as he stood on top of the pile of defeated Zims.

It didn’t take long for Dib to notice Specs, 100, and your Zim carrying you.

“I’m not the kind of Dib who gives up just like that! Oh no!” Dib sang as he imagined himself running toward Specs, 100, and your Zim.

“The tide is high but I’m holding on! I’m gonna be your number 1!”

**POW!**

**PAF!**

**PWINK!**

“The tide is high but I’m holding on! I’m gonna be your number 1!” Dib sang as he defeated the last three Zims.

“Number 1…Number 1…” Specs, 100, and your Zim groaned as Dib stood on top of them.

Unfortunately when Dib defeated the last three Zims, they dropped you in the process.

“Every time I get that feeling, you give me something to believe in! Every time that I got you near me, I know the way I want it to be!” Dib sang as he ran off to catch you.

“But you know I’m gonna take my chance now! Im gonna make it happen somehow! I know I can take the pressure! A moments pain-”

**PAF!**

Dib gracefully caught you just before you hit the ground.

“For a lifetimes pleasure”

And with that Dib pulled you into a passionate kiss.

_“Every Zim wants to be your man but just you wait until it’s my turn. I’m not the kind of Dib who gives up just like that…”_

It wasn’t long before you started to slowly morph into a large rock.

Dibs eyes popped open and he let out an embarrassed yelp. He jumped away from the rock and wiped the sweat off his big forehead.

“Dib. He’s always so dramatic.” 2k scoffed as he watched the display.

“Please tell me you didn’t just see all that…” Dib whimpered as his face turned pink.

“Oh we saw the whole thing” Palindrome chuckled with a smug grin.

“Honestly you were kinda pitchy.” 2k added

“Ugh! Whatever! Look guys, we need to get that big monster to help us get into the castle!” Dib insisted as he shook away his embarrassment.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Have you forgotten?! You’re a Dib! You can’t just go into a room full of Zims and expect them to listen to your smelly Dib words!” 2k snapped as he tugged on the back of Dib’s coat.

“Yeah, I always knew you were stupid but I didn’t think you were _this _stupid, alternate Dib-Monkey! We need to come up with a proper plan!” Palindrome huffed as he folded his arms.

“Ooh! Ooh! What if Unicorn gets the other Masters to help us?” GIR sang as he jumped up and down.

“Huh, I suppose that could work. If there’s anyone who could get through to a Zim, it would be a Y/N.” 2k hummed as he stroked his chin.

“I mean alternate Y/N actually managed to convince _three _Zims to share them! Three! Alternate Y/N is amazing!” Palindrome gushed as he flailed his arms a bit.

“Indeed! Clearly their beauty is more powerful than we expected! I don’t think there’s a single Zim here that could possibly resist a Y/N that beautiful!” 2k chirped as his PAK sparked a bit.

“Well, I think 1345 could. He doesn’t have any eyes. And probably 1259-”

“Ok so there a _few _Zims who could resist such a tempting Y/N. StilL, the amount of control alternate Y/N has over those three Zims is truly incredible! Maybe they could work their…alternate Y/N charms on Number 1?” A wicked grin spread across 2k’s face as he clasped his hands together.

“HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS?! NUMBER 1 WOULD THROW THEM INTO THE DUNGEON AT BEST! WE ARE NOT MAKING ALTERNATE Y/N GO UP AGAINST HIM! THERE HAS TO BE A BETTER WAY! THERE HAS TO BE!!” Palindrome screeched as he grabbed 2k by the shoulders and shook him.

“OK OK! We won’t do that plan! Just put me down!” 2k demanded as he wriggled in Palindrome’s grip.

“Ugh. I’ll take care of this myself…” Dib huffed as he headed off in your direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! We’re on our way to spoiler town! This is your last chapter before spoilers for Issue #48 start popping up!

“Alright! Now that we’re all tolerating each other, I need to- ACK!”

You were cut off by 100 scooping you up into his burly arms.

100 rumbled with chirps and purrs as his massive biceps engulfed you.

“PRETTY Y/N DON’T NEED SAY MORE WORDS. BIG ZIM IS HERE NOW. PRETTY Y/N IS SAFE.” 100 cooed as he rocked you back and forth.

“100! You’re..choking…me…again.” You heaved as you poked your head out of his grip.

“BIG ZIM SO SORRY!” 100 whimpered as he loosened his grip on you.

“I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE MY Y/N AT ONCE!” Your Zim snarled as he pointed to the ground.

“I wouldn’t argue with him if I were you. Unless you want to get pummeled again.” Specs warned as he adjusted his glasses.

“BE QUIET! I AM THE ULTIMATE ZIM!! AND YOU WILL ALL DO AS I SAY OR-”

“BOYS! ENOUGH! I thought I told you all to get along!” You interjected as you folded your arms.

“Yes, Y/N” The three Zims pouted in unison.

“Good! Now, as I was trying to say-”

“Y/N! Y/N! Are you ok?!” Dib yelped as he rushed over.

You groaned and dragged a hand down your face.

“Yes Dib I’m-”

“TINY DIB STAY AWAY FROM PRETTY Y/N!” 100 roared as he held you protectively.

“Yeah! Don’t get your filthy Dib stink all over them!” Your Zim added.

“Ugh. This is gonna get so ugly…” Specs sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

“You better let go of Y/N you…you really big Zim! Or else I-”

“Dib, stop! I’m not in any danger! I’m fine! He’s not hurting me!” You interjected as you gestured to yourself.

“But he’s-”

“He’s just holding me. I promise I’m fine.” You insisted as you tried to get more comfortable.

“Y/N is fine! Now leave us be!” Your Zim snarled as he pointed for Dib to leave.

“Boys! Can you please stop fighting over me?! This is getting ridiculous! We have more important things to worry about!” You snapped as you wriggled out of 100’s arms.

“Like _what_, exactly?” Your Zim asked as he folded his arms.

“Getting into Number 1’s castle for starters.” You explained flatly.

“WHAT?! NUMBER 1’S CASTLE?! MAYBE YOU REALLY _HAVE _GONE INSANE! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE’LL DO TO YOU?!” Specs wailed as he grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you.

“STOP TOUCHING PRETTY Y/N!!” 100 roared as he swiped you up and held you in front of his face, “BIG ZIM CAN GET PRETTY Y/N INTO NUMBER 1’S CASTLE! PRETTY Y/N CAN LIVE WITH BIG ZIM!!”

“Oh I don’t know about-”

“SHH….PRETTY Y/N DON’T NEED TO WORRY. PRETTY Y/N RELAX. BIG ZIM WILL PROTECT YOU.” 100 whispered as he cradled you once more.

“SERIOUSLY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU’RE GETTING Y/N INTO?!” Specs snarled as he tugged on 100’s tattered leggings.

“BIG ZIM WILL PROTECT PRETTY Y/N! BIG ZIM ALMOST FIRE PROOF NOW.” 100 growled as he kicked Specs away.

“What does being fire proof have to do with anything?” Dib asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Palindrome quipped.

“Without us that is!” 2k beamed as he gestured to the rest of the resistance.

100 was about to pummel everyone when you managed to wriggle out of his arms, climb onto his shoulders, and-

**SMOOCH!**

You planted the biggest kiss you could on his massive cheek.

100’s PAK sparked as his face turned a darker shade of green. His worm like tongue slid out of his mouth as he let out a thunderous purr.

“There we are. Now will you let the others help us?” You whispered sweetly as you reached up and stroked his antennas.

100 simply nodded and let out a dopey giggle as well as some incoherent gibberish.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. C’mon everyone! Let’s storm that castle!” You urged as you gestured for the rest of the group to catch up.

And with that, the rest of the group let out a loud cheer as they followed you and 100 to the castle.

You stood high upon 100’s bulging muscles as you gazed onwards into the distance.

The ground shook and rattled with every step 100 took but you didn’t care.

All that mattered to you was taking down Number 1 and freeing the rest of the Zims.

Your Zim activated his spider legs and tried to reach you.

“GRRR…”

100’s warning growl sent shivers down your Zim’s spine. However, his love for you was stronger than his fear of 100.

“If you’d just put Y/N down in the first place I wouldn’t have to resort to this!” Your Zim pouted as he reached up for your hand.

**SMACK!**

**THUD!**

100 swatted your Zim into the ground.

“TINY ZIM NO TOUCH!”

“Hey! What have we talked about?” You scolded as you shot 100 a glare.

“BIG ZIM NO HURT TINY ZIMS.” 100 sighed as he hung his head.

“Zim? You ok?” You asked as you looked down at your Zim’s crumpled body.

“BIG ZIM IS FINE.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” You hummed for a moment, “Looks like you could use a nickname too.”

“NICKNAME? BIG ZIM IS PERFECT NAME!” 100 whined.

“True but I need to tell you boys apart. How about I call you…Brutus?” You asked as you snapped your finger.

“BIG ZIM LIKE BIG ZIM BETTER BUT BIG ZIM WILL BE BRUTUS FOR PRETTY Y/N.” Brutus sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Glad you like it! Now Brutus, I think you owe someone an apology.” You chided as you folded your arms.

“BIG ZIM-ERR BRUTUS SORRY, PRETTY Y/N.”

“Not me you goof! The Zim you just hit!” You snapped as you gestured to your Zim still lying on the ground.

“OH. BRUTUS SORRY FOR HITTING TINY ZIM.” Brutus grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Your Zim let out a groan as he peeled himself off the ground.

“You should be sorry….” Your Zim whimpered as he coughed up the excess dirt.

“Anyway, you’re gonna need a disguise if you’re really gonna storm Number 1’s castle, Y/N.”

Specs said as he activated his spider legs to see you better.

“I already got one but I don’t think I’ll need it. I think Number 1 is more likely to listen to a Y/N rather than a Zim or something.” You explained as you leaned over to look at Specs.

“I guess that’s true…There’s still 98 other Zims to deal with in the castle. Are you sure you can handle all of them?” Specs asked as he adjusted his glasses.

“Sweet Y/N won’t have to deal with any inferior Zim’s! Not while I THE ULTIMATE ZIM, is here!” Your Zim boasted as he reactivated his spider legs.

“I think I’ll be fine. I was told my ‘thing’ is that I’m super attractive to Zims. I don’t think they’d want to hurt me.” You replied as you playfully posed.

“That explains so much…” Specs blushed.

“PRETTY Y/N IS SO PRETTY! THEY MAKE BRUTUS ALL SPARKY!” Brutus giggled as his PAK sparked.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The sparks from Brutus’s PAK caused several Zims to stick to it.

“Yeah, you might wanna be careful where you get all ‘sparky’ unless you want half the planet stuck to your back.” Specs huffed as he brushed off the other Zims.

“BRUTUS NOT SORRY! BRUTUS LOVE PRETTY Y/N!” Brutus poured as he kissed the top of your head.

“Heh. I love them too.” Specs blushed as he felt his own PAK spark.

“I love Y/N more than the both of you! I am the ultimate Zim! So my love is ultimater!” Your Zim pouted as he put a hand on his chest.

“I’m pretty sure ultimater isn’t a word.” You laughed as you playfully shook your head.

“It is now! I’m the ultimate Zim! I can do whatever I want!” Your Zim countered.

“Mm-hm. Well I’ll be honest, I’m really glad you’re ok.” You admitted as you turned to look at your Zim.

“Well of course I’m ok! I AM THE ULTIMATE ZIM! I can handle anything and everything!” Your Zim insisted.

“I guess I should’ve figured that.” You replied with a grin.

“Yes. Yes you should’ve.”

“Ok can you guys shut up now? We’re here.” Dib grumbled as he gestured to Number 1’s castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: We have officially reached spoiler town! If you haven’t read issue #48 yet I recommend you do so before continuing. If you’ve already read issue #48 or just don’t mind spoilers then feel free to read on!

You gazed up in awe at the massive metallic fortress before you.

“Wow! This place is a LOT bigger than I expected!”

“Look! there’s no one posted in the guard station!” Palindrome chirped as he gestured to the empty guard window.

“YES! This single strategic error will make all the difference!” 2k sang as he waved his arms in the air.

“Those doors look locked up tight! How do you think we’re gonna get in?” You asked as you hopped off of Brutus’s shoulders.

“Worry not, Sweet Y/N! I, the ULTIMATE ZIM, shall get us inside!” Your Zim boasted as he shoved past Brutus and Specs.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Your Zim begun to rapidly punch the large metal doors.

“Babe. Babe! Stop! That’s not gonna work!” You groaned as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Y/N’s right. Those doors are made of pure titainuous alloy. You’re more likely to break your knuckles rather than break down those doors.” Specs explained as he put his hands on his hips.

“Guys, it sounds like there’s a lot of large, heavy, partially burned Zims on the other side of this.” Dib said as he pressed his head against the door, “Are we really sure a frontal assault in broad daylight is the best strategic-ACK!”

Dib was cut off by Brutus clamping his massive fingers around his body.

“BRUTUS IS A MASTER OF STRATEGY! BRUTUS HAS EMBRACED INTELLECTUAL SIDE!” Brutus bellowed.

“Brutus! What are you-”

**BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!**

You were cut off by Brutus slamming Dib’s big head into the doors.

**KRACK!**

With one final smash, the doors burst open!

“Victory for the ultimate Zim! I opened those doors all by myself!” Your Zim boasted as he flexed his arms.

Before you could respond, 2k piped up.

“CHARGE! For the glory of Zim!”

“We’re all Zim!” Palindrome replied as he punched a shark-headed Zim in the face.

“For the glory of Y/N then!” 2k sang as he gestured for the other rebel Zims to join the battle.

The rebel Zims let out loud war cries as they rushed into battle.

Guns fired and hands were thrown! Teeth went missing and bones were broken! There were even flamethrowers that set the battle field ablaze!

“Stay behind me, Y/N! Trust me, neither of us want to be caught in the crossfire!” Specs commanded as he tried to shield you.

“But Specs! I can-”

“No you can’t! It’s going to take a lot more than beauty to make it out of here in one piece!” Specs snapped as he deflected a laser with his book.

You pouted and folded your arms. You were about to push past Specs when you felt a hand wrap around your wrist.

You let out a shriek before a hand clamped over your mouth. With one swift moment, you were pulled into the shadows.

“Y/N?! Y/N?! What just happened?!” Specs yelped as he frantically looked around the room.

You let out a few muffled screams and thrashed about as Number 2 dragged you away from the scene.

“There, we should be safe now….” Number 2 panted as he gently took his hand off of your mouth.

“Get off of me you creep!” You seethed as you pulled your arm out of his grip.

“Please forgive me, Oh beautiful one! I know I was brash but it was for your own safety! I promise it won’t happen again!” Number 2 pleaded as he literally threw himself at your feet.

“Ugh. Get up! Stop making a fool of yourself!” You huffed as you put your hands on your hips.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you, beautiful one!” Number 2 blubbered as he peeled himself off the ground.

“Whatever. Look, can you tell me where I can find Number 1?” You grumbled as you rolled your eyes.

“Such lovely eyes….And such a wonderful scent…You must be one of the fabled Y/Ns I’ve heard so much about….” Number 2’s eyes widened in awe as he gleefully circled you.

“Yeah, I’m a Y/N- Wait _fabled?! _What does that even mean?! Don’t you have a Y/N in your timeline?!” You replied as you folded your arms.

“No. Sadly, I, Number 2, am one of the very few Zims who haven’t been blessed with a Y/N! I’ve only heard of Y/Ns in stories told by the other Zims! I never thought I’d have the honor of meeting one in person! You’re even more beautiful than I imagined you’d be!” Number 2 gushed as his PAK sparked.

“Right….Anyway, I’ve been trying to find Number 1. Do you know where I can find him?” You sighed as you backed away a bit.

“Oh that’s right! Number 1 has been requesting to see you! Come with me right away, beautiful one!” Number 2 grinned as he grabbed you by the hand.

“Hey! Take it easy! You’re gonna rip my arm off!” You yelped as you tried to wriggle out of his grip.

“Oh! My apologies! I just got excited is all.” Number 2 replied as he loosened his grip a bit.

“Anyway…What makes Number 1 so special? Why does he get to be in charge?” You asked as you let Number 2 lead you down the halls.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Haven’t you heard? Number 1 comes from the perfect timeline, beautiful one! The one where we Zims got what we deserved…..Where our true potential was respected!” Number 2 beamed as he led you to a hall lined with three red statutes.

“Number 1 conquered his Earth!” Number 2 gestured to the first statue.

The first statue depicted Number 1 standing, proudly on a conquered Earth and wearing a large crown.

“Number 1 destroyed his enemies!” Number 2 gestured to the second statue.

The second statue depicted Number 1 triumphantly standing on top of a defeated Dib.

“Number 1 ate a very large sandwich!” Number 2 gestured to the final statue.

The final statue depicted Number 1 eating a very large sandwich.

“However, there was but one thing he lacks! Do you know what that is, beautiful one?” Number 2 turned to face you.

“Positive qualities?”

“Nope! He has schmillions of those! He lacks a Y/N!” Number 2 corrected.

“What?! I thought he came from the perfect timeline.”

“Oh he does! It’s just that his Y/N lost their life when he conquered his Earth!.” Number 2 explained nonchalantly.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Number 1 has been eagerly awaiting the day a Y/N would grace him with their presence! Once he has found a Y/N he would truly be the ultimate Zim!” Number 2 beamed as he continued to lead you down the halls.

“So does he want me to date him or something?” You asked as you took in your surroundings.

“Oh no! He doesn’t want you to_ that!_” Number 2 chuckled as he hurried you along.

“Oh? What _does_ he want me to do then?” You felt a pang of discomfort in your gut.

“He wants you to _marry_ him, beautiful one!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers ahead! The song used is Castle by Halsey.

“WHAT?!” You nearly choked on your own spit.

“You heard me! You have the highest honor of ruling by his side as his beautiful spouse! Aren’t you excited?!” Number 2 squealed as he squeezed your hand.

“Well! I mean, I guess I could _date _him but I’m not ready for _marriage_ yet!” You spluttered as you put a hand on your chest.

“Oh come now, beautiful one! Number 1 is still a Zim! He’s just the perfect Zim is all! Y/Ns are supposed to love Zims aren’t they?” Number 2 replied as he patted your hand.

“Well, I love _my_ Zim and I’ll admit I did fall in love with some other Zims along the way but-”

You nearly crashed into Number 2 as he stopped dead in his tracks.

“What did you just say?”

“I said I’m already in love with some other Zims?” You repeated sheepishly.

“Ok, you’ll need to tell me their numbers! Stat! You simply can not be with any Zim other than Number 1! You’re his Y/N now! Got that?! No one else’s!” Number 2 chided as he wagged his finger in your face.

“Well..I don’t know their numbers! There’s like a schimllion Zims on this planet!”

“Hm. I suppose that’s true. No matter! The great Number 1 will find who they are eventually!” Number 2 muttered as he continued to walk you down the halls.

“What will he do to the other Zims when he finds out who they are?” You had a feeling you were going to regret the answer.

“Well, he’d probably execute them! Like I said, no one else is allowed to have you other than Number 1!” Number 2 explained nonchalantly.

Yup. You absolutely regretted the answer. You felt a shudder run down your spine as you tried to remain calm.

“Are you alright, beautiful one? You’re starting to shake.” Number 2 asked.

“O-Oh yeah. I’m just shaking with…excitement! Yes! I sure am excited to be marrying the great Number !” You lied, hoping you sounded convincing.

“That’s the spirit, beautiful one! You should be excited! You should feel honored to become the spouse of Number 1! Now FEEL HONORED!” Number 2 cheered as he picked up the pace.

You simply nodded as you tried to keep up. You took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

“Sick of all these Zims suffering, Sick of all this noise. Tired of all these Zims fighting, Sick of being poised.” You sang in your head as you tried to keep it held high.

“Now the doors are open wide, begging for my feet to break them. Already choking on my pride. So there’s no use crying about it.” Your mind kept singing as you walked by a choir of Zims.

“Finally a Y/N….Finally a Y/N…Finally a Y/N…Finally a Y/N….” Their chants echoed throughout the halls.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They wanna make me their majesty!” Your mind sang as you shut your eyes for a moment.

“And there’s an evil man sitting on the throne, that says he wants a piece of me!” You imagined yourself wearing battle armor as you kept walking.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They got the kingdom locked up! And there’s an evil man sitting on a throne that’ll try to keep my pretty mouth shut! I’m headed straight for the castle!” You felt your shock morph into rage with every step you took.

“Oh all these minutes passing. Sick of being a muse. If he wants to break my friends down, he’s gonna get bruised.” You imagined yourself punching a hole through a painting of Number 1.

“Now the doors are open wide, begging for my feet to break them. Already choking on my pride. So there’s no use crying about it.” Your mind kept singing as the choir of Zims kept singing.

“Finally a Y/N….Finally a Y/N…Finally a Y/N…Finally a Y/N….” Their chants grew louder and louder in your mind.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They wanna make me their majesty! And there’s an evil man sitting on the throne, that says he wants a piece of me! ” You imagined yourself standing before Number 1’s throne.

Number 1 glared down at you and let out a distorted cackle.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They got the kingdom locked up!” You pulled out a sword and raised it into the air.

“And there’s an evil man sitting on a throne that’ll try to keep my pretty mouth shut!” You sang as Number 1 reached out and grabbed your face.

**FWOOSH!**

You pushed away his hand and jumped back.

“I’m headed straight for the castle!” You sang as Number 1 jumped off his throne and lunged at you.

You jumped out of the way, causing Number 1 to go flying across the room.

Number 1 let out a distorted roar as he peeled himself off the ground.

“There’s no use crying about it!” You taunted as you braced yourself for his next attack.

Number 1 pulled out a sword of his own and tried to take a swipe at you.

**CLANG!**

You blocked his attack with your own sword and continued to sing.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They wanna make me their majesty! And there’s an evil man sitting on the throne, that says he wants a piece of me!”

**CLANG!**

“I’m headed straight for the castle! They got the kingdom locked up!” You sang as you deflected another attack.

Number 1 let out another roar.

“And there’s an evil man sitting on a throne that’ll try to keep my pretty mouth shut!”

**SMASH!**

Number 1 shoved you into a nearby wall.

He grabbed your face and pulled it close

**FWOOSH!**

You pushed him off of you with all over your strength.

**CRASH!**

The impact threw Number 1 into his own throne, causing it to fall on top of him.

“I’m headed straight for the castle!” You sang as you raised your sword one last time.

**SWISH!**

**SLASH!**

**WOOSH!  
**

With three swings of your sword, Number 1 was blasted to smithereens.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! I’m gonna be their majesty! I’ll overthrow that evil man sitting on the throne and restore the peace!” You cheered as you stood on top of the ruins of Number 1’s throne.

“I’m headed straight for the castle! I’ll set the kingdom free! I’ll overthrow that evil man sitting on the throne and make him rue the day he messed with me! I’m headed straight for the castle!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! There are more spoilers ahead as well as some angst! There will also be fire and burning.

“Beautiful one? Beautiful one? Beautiful one?!”

The sound of Number 2’s voice woke you from your fantasies.

“Gah! I’m awake! I’m awake!” You yelped as you shook yourself awake.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You got all..quietey all the sudden.” Number 2 said as he gave you a sympathetic look.

“O-Oh Yeah! I’m fine! Just really really excited and and stuff!” You insisted as you rubbed the back of your head.

“You don’t _sound_ that excited. You aren’t lying to me are you?” Number 2 asked suspiciously.

“O-Oh no! I’m being honest! I swear!” You insisted as you felt a few beads of sweat drip down your face.

Number 2 stopped in his tracks and turned to face you.

“I see what’s going on here..” Number 2 growled as his ruby eyes narrowed.

“W-What are you talking about?” You stuttered as you shrank a bit.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Number 2’s voice perked up.

You let out a sigh of relief before clearing your throat.

“Um, Right! Ha! Ha! You caught me. I’m just so nervous to meet Number 1.” You knew that wasn’t too far from the truth. You were kind of scared to meet Number 1.

“Aw, you don’t have anything to be nervous about, beautiful one! As one of the very few fortunate enough to meet him, I can tell you that he is indeed the ultimate Zim! He’s perfect in every conceivable way! No other Zim can surpass his greatness!” Number 2 gushed as he grabbed your shoulders.

“That doesn’t really make me any less nervous.”

“He’s also incredibly generous! He had decided to share his ultimateness by entering those who prove themselves worthy into The Program!” Number 2 squealed as he waved his arm over your head.

“What’s The Program?”

“The Program will help all us worthy Zims to achieve their own ultimateness! We’ll be able to achieve everything! We’ll crush our enemies! Conquer worlds! And maybe, just maybe, earn the love of a Y/N.” Number 2 explained as he dramatically put a hand on his chest.

“Wait. Do _none_ of the Zims in this castle have a Y/N?”

“Oh some of us do but their Y/Ns aren’t interested in them yet! But once we all complete The Program, Every Y/N in the multiverse will be just begging to pet our antennas…” Number 2’s voice quivered as his PAK sparked a bit.

You felt your heart sink into your stomach. Those poor Zims! They must be _really_ lonely if they were desperate enough to do Number 1’s bidding.

As much as you wanted to shower the lonely Zims with your affection, there was just _way_ too many to handle. You could barely handle 3 Zims, let alone 98 more!

“So what’s The Program like?” You asked as you tried to hold back your tears.

“Oh, The Program is simple! Come on! I’m certain there’s a few Zims that are training right now as we speak!” Number 2 chirped as he led you to the training area.

“Behold! Our ULTIMATE TRAINING REGIMEN OF!” Number 2 sang as he gestured to the variety of Zims in training.

“INTENSE COMBAT!”

**FWOOM!**

A Zim with a flame thrower lit another Zim on fire. The Zim screamed in agony as the flames swallowed him whole.

“INTENSE ENVIORMENTAL NAVAGTION!”

You gasped in horror as you watched a Zim with ram horns frantically run across a flame thrower filled obstacle course.

“And intense contemplation of the greatness of Number 1.” Number 2 whispered as he gestured to a Zim bowing before a hologram of Number 1

**FWOOM!**

The Zim screamed in agony as yet, another flame thrower set him ablaze.

“WHY DOES EVERYTHING INVOLVE BEING SET ON FIRE?!” You shrieked as you gripped the sides of your head.

“I dunno! But it’s all for our own good, beautiful one! Soon we shall all become the perfect Zims!Aren’t you impressed?!” Number 2 sang as he wiped away a tear.

“NO! I’m not impressed at all! I’m_ horrified!_ No Y/N wants a perfect Zim! Hell, I don’t think perfection even _exists!_ You guys just need to…well… I don’t know! But setting yourselves on fire isn’t going to get anyone anywhere!” You ranted as you flailed your arms in the air.

“Oh, believe me, beautiful one! Perfection does exist! You’ll see that once you meet Number 1! Now let’s hurry along before another Zim notices you here” Number 2 assured as he took you by the hand and continued to take you to Number 1.

However, Number 2 had spoken far too soon.

“A Y/N?!” Squeaked out a bee Zim.

“A Y/N?!” Cried out a grey Zim

“A Y/N?!” Yelped out a Purple Zim.

You braced yourself for another stampede but the stampede never came.

Instead of pounding footsteps and excited squeals, you were met with loud sobs and panicked screams.

“NO! Don’t look at me! I’m not perfect yet!” Number 30 wailed as he tried to hide away his massive body.

“Please forgive me for twisting my elbow, beautiful one! I’ll train harder! See! LOOK AT HOW HARD I’LL WORK!” Number 77 screeched as he struggled to benchpress harder.

“I PROMISE TO PLEASE YOU! JUST GIVE ME JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME! I’LL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!” Pleaded a Zim with pink wings.

“I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!” Blubbered a purple eyed Zim that threw himself at your feet.

“Boys! Boys! Please calm down! I’m not upset with any of you-”

“THE Y/N IS UPSET WITH US! TRAIN HARDER!!” Commanded a Zim with a scar on his face.

**FWOOM!**

**FWOOM!**

The flamethrowers went off once more, engulfing the Zims in another sea of flames.

The Zims screams and cries were slowly drowned out by the crackling of the flames as they continued to train.

“Come on! We can’t waste anymore time on these inferior Zims!” Number 2 snapped as he dragged you away from the scene.

“Oh my god….Those poor Zims….” You choked out as you put a hand over your mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more spoilers and angst up ahead! Things were already heating up in the previous chapter! Now things are truly gonna get Hot!

“Oh my god….Those poor Zims….” You choked out as you put a hand over your mouth.

You tried to fight back your tears but the sight of all those poor Zims suffering was just too much.

Tears spilled forth from your eyes as your body shuddered. Soon, your tears sealed your eyes shut and you could no longer silence your whimpers.

“Don’t weep for those inferior Zims, beautiful one! They will soon achieve perfection! Then they will be worthy of all they deserve!” Number 2 reassured gently.

“They deserve to be free! They don’t have to be perfect! They shouldn’t be suffering like this! This is…This is all so..so wrong..Oh my god…” Your voice cracked as you fell to your knees.

Number 2 felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He was so certain completing The Program would please you but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Beautiful one…”

Number 2 gently reached out to try to dry your tears.

**SMACK!**

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” You seethed as you swatted his hand away.

It didn’t take long for you to realize what you’ve just done.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I-”

“No! No! You’ve done nothing wrong, beautiful one! Clearly it was I who was out of line! I had forgotten that you belonged to Number 1-”

“I DON’T BELONG TO _ANYONE!_ I BELONG TO _MYSELF!_ HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY WORSHIP A GUY WHO WANTS TO SET YOU ON FIRE AND TORMENT YOU LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT _ANY_ OF THIS IS OK?!” You interjected as more tears poured down your cheeks.

“B-Beautiful one I-”

“Why can’t you see…Why can’t you see that you all deserve better than this? You’re all Zims! You’re all so amazing and wonderful and…You’re all perfect to me…” You sniffled as you struggled to dry your tears.

“Wait! Do you really think _I’m_ perfect? Even though I can only throw vibrating Irken death blades at..99.4% accuracy?” Number 2 whimpered.

“Of course I do! Number 2, your flaws are what make you who you are: an amazing Zim! You’re worth so much more that this.” You confirmed as you pulled Number 2 into a tight hug.

Number 2 blushed as his PAK sparked a bit. He had always dreamed of the day he would be embraced by a Y/N!

He let out a loud purr as he wrapped his arms around you. You were a lot softer and warmer than he had imagined. Number 2 felt like he was in heaven as he held you tight.

“Beautiful one, do you…_love me?_”

“Well, I love all Zims. So yeah, I guess I do.” You confirmed.

“_You love me_…A Y/N _loves_ me… A Y/N loves me! A Y/N LOVES ME! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Number 2 cackled as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

“See? You don’t need some dumb program for a Y/N to love you!” You gave Number 2 a warm smile as you patted his head.

Number 2 let out another chuckle as he freed you from the hug.

“Oh beautiful one, I have a request to make of you.” He asked with a bow.

“Um, ok but you don’t have to bow down before me. I’m a Y/N not royalty.” You explained as you helped him to his feet.

“Yes! Right! I knew totally that! I just… fell over is all!” Number 2 lied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Mm-hmm. Anyway, what’s your request?” You giggled as you playfully shook your head.

“I was wondering if you could-”

“Has anyone found that Y/N yet?!”

Number 2 felt his blood run cold at the sound of Number 1’s impatient growl.

“Gah! I was so distracted by your love for me that I had forgotten that you belonged to Number 1 for a moment there! We need to get you to his chambers! QUICKLY! He’s growing more impatient by the second!” Number 2 yelped as he grabbed your hand and rushed you down the halls.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Stop tugging!” You whined as you felt like your arm was about to pop off.

Number 2 zoomed you down the halls so fast that the two of you practically became a blur.

You screamed as Number 2 continued to run like his life depended on it. Most likely because his life probably _did_ depend on it.

“Slow down! Slow down! I’m running out of breath!” You shrieked as you were practically begging dragged across the floor.

“Forgive me, Beautiful one! FORGIVE ME!!!” Number 2 wailed as he continued to run.

After what felt like a few minutes of being dragged across the floor, Number 2 had brought you to Number 1’s chambers.

“Here…we…are…” Number 2 panted as he tried to catch his breath.

You let out a groan as you peeled yourself off the ground. You coughed up some dust as you adjusted your outfit.

“Geez, man! Couldn’t you have slowed down a little bit?”

“I apologize, Beautiful one! But I couldn’t keep the great Number 1 waiting any longer! He would no doubt destroy the whole planet searching for you!” Number 2 blubbered.

“Would he really do that?” You squeaked as you backed away a bit.

“Don’t underestimate him, Beautiful one! Number 1 is-”

“Is that the Y/N I hear out there?!”

Number 1’s irritated voice cut Number 2 right off.

“Y-Yes, Great Number 1! I was just about to-”

“What are you waiting for?! BRING THEM IN ALREADY!” Number 1 bellowed from his chambers.

“Y-Yes, Number 1!” Number 2 stuttered.

You swallowed hard as you begun to sweat bullets.

“Well, this is it. You’re about to meat the Ultimate Zim. Once you meet him you’ll finally see what true perfection looks like-”

“I’M WAITING NUMBER 2!”

“C-Coming!”

And with that, Number 2 cautiously led you into Number 1’s chambers.

You held your breath as you braced yourself for whatever horrific monster lied beyond the glowing green energy field.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for stuff to get real? Major Spoilers ahead!

The sounds of softly crackling electricity and heavy breathing filled your ears Number 2 lead you inside.

You felt your heart pound in your chest as you gently squeezed Number 2’s hand. 

Number 1’s chambers were even more sinister than you had expected.

The room was rather dim, only illuminated by a few large columns of red and white electricity.

There were tubes and wires embedded in the stained metallic walls.

In the center of the room was large, metallic throne that almost resembled devil horns.

Perched upon the throne was a dark shadow with two glowing red eyes that oozed with hunger.

“Behold! I have brought you the Y/N, oh great Number 1!” Number 2 announced with a bow as gestured to you.

“Yes…Excellent work, Number 2…Now bring them closer, so I can make sure that you aren’t trying to trick me..” Number 1 crooned as he clasped his fingers together.

“O-Of course! Come along, beautiful one! Let Number 1 admire your beauty!” Number 2 urged as he pushed you in front of Number 1’s throne.

You let out a yelp as you stumbled before Number 1.

After regaining your composure, you let out a gasp.

You honestly had no idea what you were expecting Number 1 to look like, but what you saw sitting before you was defiantly _not_ what you had in mind.

What sat before you was not the big intimidating monster the Elder described, nor the tall, dignified Zim Number 2 described.

What sat before you was a crumpled up mess with jagged teeth and oozing with drool.

“Come closer, my sweet. Come closer…” Number 1 beckoned with one of his wrinkly fingers.

In that moment, your shock wore off.

You couldn’t believe you were actually _afraid_ of this guy! He looked like your homework assignment after GIR chewed it up!

You were about to burst out laughing when you remembered how much trouble that stale wad of chewing gum had caused you and your friends.

“Come on now, I don’t bite..” Number 1 chuckled as he sucked up some of the drool dribbling down his chin.

You regained your composure and took one step closer.

“Closer..”

You took another step.

“Closer…”

You took one last step.

“Stop! Right there! Right there is perfect….” Number 1 insisted as he motioned for you to stop.

A few columns of white electricity shone upon you like a spot light.

Number 1’s eyes literally lit up as he sprung up straighter.

Even though you were covered in dirt and grass stains and your clothes were disheveled, you were still breathtaking.

Never had Number 1 seen such beauty before! Your beauty even surpassed his _own_ Y/N’s!

Number 1 let out a maniacal cackle as his neck frantically spasmed, causing globs of drool to go flying all over the place.

You grimaced and backed away a bit. You hid your face in a desperate attempt to shield yourself from the storm of drool headed your way. If you had known dealing with Number 1 was going to be this wet you would’ve brought an umbrella!

“Are you pleased, oh great Number 1?” Number 2 whimpered.

After a few more seconds, Number 1’s laughing fit came to an end. 

He cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

“Yes. Yes I am. You will be rewarded handsomely, Number 2.”

“Oh joyous day! May I make a request, oh great Number !?” Number 2 squealed as he slowly got up.

“Sure, what do you want?”

“I was wondering if I could request an..antenna rub from your Y/N?” Number 2 whimpered as he gave Number 1 the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Number 1 hummed as he stroked his chin.

“Let me think….NO!!!!!!!!”

“B-But-”

“NO BUTS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A RIDICULOUS REQUEST! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT THE Y/N IS MINE! MINE! NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO FEEL THEIR TOUCH OTHER THAN ME! NO ONE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE YOU EXECUTED!!” Number 1 roared as he pointed towards the door.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Number 2 wailed as he was ushered out of the room by two robotic claws.

“The nerve of that guy! I apologize, my sweet. It’s so hard to find good help these days.” Number 1 tutted as he shook his head.

“What is wrong with you?! That Zim did nothing wrong! He just wanted a few pets! That’s it! If anything he did your dirty work! So I think he deserves a good pet!” You snapped as you put your hands on your hips.

Number 1 let out a low growl as he gripped the arms of this throne. He slurped up more drool dribbling down his chin as he gritted his jagged teeth.

“Typical, Y/N! Always caring about everybody else but _me!_ It was foolish of me to think that _you’d_ be any different!” Number 1 snarled as he snapped a finger in your direction.

“What are you talking about?! We just met!”

“Oh you sweet, beautiful fool. Maybe, in _this_ timeline. But in _my_ timeline, you never paid me any of the attention I so rightfully deserved!” Number 1 let out a dark chuckle as he rose to his feet.

You jumped back a bit when Number 1 loomed over you.

He may have been crumpled up and and lanky but he was huge! He was at least two feet taller than Brutus!

“I have spent countless years, trying to please you! I’ve made so many sacrifices but those still weren’t enough for you! You always saw me as a creep! All because you listened to that…STUPID boyfriend of yours!” A few tears tricked down Number 1’s cheeks as he drew closer.

“I thought if I got rid of him you would see just how wonderful I am! I could’ve given you anything and everything! But you still refused to accept my love! You chose to die with_ him_ instead of live in luxury with me!” Number 1 seethed as he slurped up more drool.

You tried to back away but you were met with a cold wall!

**CLANG!**

Number 1 activated his spider legs and caged you in!

“Well I’ve got news for you, Y/N L/N! You’re never gonna get off this planet without me! I’m the only one with the technology to leave this filthy place! So you might as well suck it up and accept my love now! Unless you want something to happen to those _precious_ Zims of yours!”

You opened your mouth to speak but all that came out were sobs and whimpers.

Number 1’s face softened a bit at the sight of your crying.

“There. There, my sweet. Don’t you cry. It always pained me to see you upset.” Number 1 cooed as he dried your tears with his wrinkly thumb.

You tried to speak once more but fear had robbed you of your voice. All you could to was shudder as you felt his wrinkly thumb drag down your face.

“You know, we can still make things work. All you have to do is love me, and only me. Then you won’t have anything to worry about! I can make you the happiest Y/N in the multiverse. I’ll give you anything and everything you could ever want.” Number 1 purred as he gently took your hands in his.

As scared as you were, you finally managed to find your voice.

“A-Anything?”

“Anything. Just say you’ll be mine.” Number 1 cooed as he gently squeezed your hands.

“If I agree to love you….Then you have to let everyone go home!” You demanded as you shot Number 1 a glare.

“Ok, anything but that.” Number 1’s voice fell a bit.

“I thought you said-”

“I know what I said but releasing all of the Zims is a huge risk! It could damage all of my teleportation tech! Not to mention I’d run out of staff to cook and clean for me.” Number 1 rambled as he put his hands on his hips.

You took a deep breath and gave him the saddest, puppy dog eyes you’ve ever given anyone in your life!

“Nope. Nope that’s not gonna work on me!” Number 1 denied as he turned his head away.

You let out a small whimper and let a few more tears trickle down your cheeks.

Number 1 let out a sigh and dragged a hand down his face.

“D’oh! Why are you so cute?! Alright, I’ll tell you what. How about I simply…Improve the lives of the Zims in the Zimvoid?”

You looked down at your feet for a moment and pretended to think things over.

“Ugh. I’ll also see about making the teleportation tech functional enough to send everyone home. There. Now will you love me?” Number 1 grumbled as he put his hands on his hips.

“Are you really going to do all that stuff?” You asked as you continued to look down at your feet.

“That depends, are you going to be mine?” Number 1 countered.

You remained silent for a moment.

On one hand, you would be freeing all of the Zims as well as Dib and GIR but on the other hand, you really didn’t want to spend the rest of your life with a drooling lunatic.

“Well? I’m waiting, my sweet.”

You took a deep breath and knew what you had to do.

“Fine. I’ll be yours.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy! Things are gonna get super gross and kind of creepy in this chapter! There will be forced kissing and lots and lots of drool! There will also be spoilers ahead!

“Excellent!”

And with that, Number 1 erupted into thunderous maniacal laughter.

His neck spasmed so rapidly you could’ve sworn you saw steam coming out of it!

You held your hands out in front of your face as globs of drool rained down from his mouth.

“Ew! Ok! Ok! You’ve made your point! Now calm down! You’re gonna flood the room with your spit!”

After what felt like a few minutes, Number 1’s drool storm calmed down.

“I apologize, my sweet! I am just so, so relieved that you’ve finally seen the light! After all these years, you finally accept the fact that you love me!” Number 1 giggled as a few sparks fired out from what you assumed was his PAK.

“Yeah, Yeah, sure. Look, let’s just get this over with.” You grumbled as you rolled your eyes.

“Not with that attitude we won’t and look at me when I’m talking to you!” Number 1 snarled as he grabbed your face and forced you to look him in the eye.

You let out a squeak as his ruby eyes narrowed a bit.

“You know, now that I think of it, I’m not quite sure you love me.” Number 1 hummed as more drool dribbled down his chin.

“Well I-”

“Silence! I think I need some…. proof. Yes…Proof. Proof that you _truly_ love me…” Number 1’s voice quivered as he stroked your cheek.

“What do you have in mind?” You had a bad feeling you’d regret asking that question.

_“Kiss me.”_

Yup, you definitely regretted asking that question.

You almost threw up in your mouth the moment those words left his slimy lips.

“What?!”

“You heard me! Kiss me! Prove how much you love me with nothing but your lips on mine!” Number 1 announced dramatically as he slurped up more drool.

“And just what will happen if I don’t?”

You could’ve sworn you saw Number 1’s eyes glow as they stared into your soul.

A dark chuckle escaped his throat as he pulled you closer to his face.

“Every Zim on this filthy planet with **_perish!”_**

“No! You can’t!” You gasped as a few tears trickled down your cheeks.

“Oh, ho! But I can and I _will!_ I won’t hesitate to burn down this entire planet!” Number 1 cackled as more drool plopped onto your face.

You let out a whimper as more tears poured down your cheeks and spilled over onto his wrinkly hands.

“Now I think we understand each other! Prove you love me or suffer the consequences!” Number 1 commanded as his spit sprayed your face.

You nodded as best as you could and Number 1 flashed you a jagged grin.

“So, what do you say?” Number 1 cooed as he released your face.

“Ok! I’ll kiss you! Just please don’t hurt the other Zims!” You whimpered as you wiped his spit off your face.

Number 1’s eyes literally lit up as he grabbed your face once more and pulled it up to his.

Before you could even respond,

**SLAM!**

Number 1 pinned you against the wall and crashed his lips onto yours.

He let out a low gurgle as his slimy tongue forced its way into your mouth. He gently nibbled on your lips as his tongue battled with yours for dominance.

Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates as you let out a few muffled whimpers.

Just as you thought you were about to run out of breath, your nightmare finally came to an end.

Number 1 slowly pulled away and slurped up the remaining drool.

You let out a sigh of relief as you felt the air return to your lungs.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to taste those sweet lips of yours.” Number 1 moaned as more sparks flew out.

“Are you…Are you satisfied?” You panted as you tried not to vomit.

“Yes…So very very satisfied…” Number 1 purred as he scooped you up into his arms.

Number 1 planted a smaller kiss on your forehead as he carried you to his throne.

“Come, my sweet. We have a wedding to plan….”

Meanwhile, the rebel Zims, GIR, and Dib had just barely overpowered Number 1’s forces.

Your Zim was bruised and bloody but stood proudly on top of the pile of fallen Zims none the less.

“Enjoy your defeat at the hands of THE ULTIMATE ZIM!” You Zim let out a maniacal laugh as he struck a pose.

“We did it! It was a hash battle, but our side has emerged victorious!” 2k cheered as he skipped onto the scene.

“Almost everyone on our side got the snot kicked out of them except for you!” Dib growled as he shot 2k a glare.

“Fine. Then _I _just emerged victorious! That’s basically the same thing!” 2k boasted as he put a hand on his chest.

“I hate to break up the celebration but we have a huge, massive, giant PROBLEM!” Specs screeched as he flailed his arms.

“Eh? A problem?! How could that be?! I’ve defeated our enemies!” Your Zim grumbled as he folded his arms.

“NO! BRUTUS DEAFTED-”

“Guys! Shut up already! What’s the problem?!” Dib snapped as he squeezed between your Zim and Brutus.

“It’s Y/N They-”

Specs was cut off by a large monitor floating into the room.

The monitor crackled to life and revealed an announcer Zim with a bereft expression on his face.

“Attention Zims! You are all cordially invited to the Royal wedding between our great Number 1 and the beautiful Y/N!” He sniffled, “Every Zim is required to attend the Wedding, which will be held today in the ballroom at 8:00 sharp!”

The announcer Zim burst into tears as the monitor shut off and flew out of the room.

“Was that the problem…” Dib’s eye twitched as his voice quivered.

“Yup..”Specs squeaked as his turned to face Dib.

Dib and Specs started to shriek simultaneously and were soon joined in by your Zim, Brutus, GIR, and the rest of the remaining Zims.


	17. Chapter 17

“NOOOOOOO!!!! SWEET Y/N! MY SWEET Y/N!!!” Your Zim wailed as he clutched the sides of his head.

“PRETTY Y/N IN DANGER!! BRUTUS MUST SAVE!!!!” Brutus roared as he tried to make a run for Number 1’s chambers.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU.. GIANT ZIM!” Dib snarled as he latched onto Brutus’s tattered leggings.

“TINY DIB! LET GO OF BRUTUS! BRUTUS MUST SAVE PRETTY Y/N!!” Brutus roared as he tried to shake Dib off of him.

“WE CAN’T…GO UP AGAINST NUMBER 1 WITHOUT A…PLAN-OOF!”

**WHUMP!**

All of Dib’s pulling and tugging caused Brutus to fall right on top of him.

“I COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO CALM DOWN!” Specs seethed as he stood on top of his book.

Surprised by Spec’s outburst, the other Zims turned to face him.

Specs cleared his throat and regained his composure.

“Now that I have your attention, if we’re going to save Y/N we need a plan! And it better be a good one! Otherwise _none_ of us will make it out alive!”

“That’s… what…I’ve…been…trying…to…tell….you!” Dib heaved as he wriggled his way out from underneath Brutus.

**POP!**

Dib had successfully freed himself and zipped over to Spec’s side.

“We need to asses what Number 1’s weakness’s are! Then we can work out a proper plan!” Dib explained as he put a finger in the air.

“Shut up! No one wants to hear your smelly Dib-plan!” Your Zim growled as he shoved him aside.

“Hey! Cut that out! I never thought I’d ever say this but….The Dib has a point.” Specs sighed as he gestured to Dib.

The entire crowd of Zims gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

“I know. I know. We all hate Dibs but we need all the help we can get if we’re gonna go up against Number 1! As much as I hate to admit it, no one can foil a Zim’s plan better than a Dib.” Specs explained as he pinched the middle of his forehead.

The Zims let out a few more murmurs but were quickly cut off by the large monitor from earlier.

The monitor crackled to life and revealed the announcer Zim with more tears pouring down his cheeks.

“This is just a reminder that there’s 2 more hours until the wedding of our great and glorious leader, Number 1 and the beautiful Y/N. Preparations are already being made now as we speak and.… I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE! WHY MUST THIS BE?!!!” The announcer Zim sobbed as the monitor shut off.

The monitor promptly zipped out of the room.

“Looks like we’re running out of time! Come on everyone! We need to put our differences aside! For the glory of Y/N!” Specs cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

“FOR THE GLORY OF Y/N!” The Zims chanted as they also put their fists in the air.

Meanwhile, you were being dressed in the ugliest wedding attire you had ever seen!

“Seriously?! Do I honestly have to wear _this_ outfit?!” You whined as you gestured to your hideous clothes.

“Sorry, dear Y/N. I’m afraid Number 1 has insisted that you be dressed formally for the wedding. Unfortunately, due to the lack of supplies this is the best we could do.” The tailor Zim sighed as he made a few final adjustments.

“Ugh. As if this wedding couldn’t possibly get any worse.” You groaned as you looked into a cracked mirror.

“Wait. You _aren’t_ excited for this wedding?” The tailor Zim’s antennas perked up as he stopped adjusting your clothes.

“Not exactly. I don’t feel comfortable marrying someone I just met. Zim or not.” You admitted as you folded your arms.

“But Number 1 is _your _Zim! Surely you must’ve known him for quite some time now!” The tailor Zim countered.

“No. He’s not my Zim at all. My Zim…Oh god! My Zim! Oh I hope he’s ok! I hope _all three_ of my Zims are ok!” You squeaked as you covered your mouth.

“Eh?! Did you just say _three _Zims?”

“Heh. It’s kind of a long story-”

You were cut off by a guard Zim’s impatient voice.

“1457! Are you finished yet?! You know how much Number 1 doesn’t like it when other Zims spend too much time with Y/N!”

“Yes! I’m finished now! Don’t worry, dear Y/N! You’ll be so happy with Number 1 that you’ll forget all about those inferior Zims!”

And with that, the tailor Zim trotted off.

The moment the tailor Zim left the dressing room, you fell to your knees.

Loud sobs wracked your body as you buried your face in your hands.

“Zim, Specs, Brutus, GIR, Dib…I’m so so sorry…Please forgive me!”

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

“Oh my sweet~ Are you almost ready? The wedding’s about to start soon~”

The sound of Number 1’s sickly sweet voice made a shudder run down your spine.

You dried your tears and stood up straighter as you cleared your throat.

“Yes, _master_…” You struggled to hide the venom in your voice.

“Excellent! Now let me in so I can see how you look!” Number 1 giggled. You could hear the drool flying out of his mouth splatter against the door.

You felt your calm demeanor break for a moment.

“NO WAY IN HELL!”

You slapped a hand over your mouth the moment those words left your lips.

“_What_ did you just say to me?!” Number 1 snarled, his voice oozing with venom.

“I-I mean. You can’t see me yet! It’s bad luck to see your partner before the wedding.” You lied as you tried to remain calm.

“Oh, I see… Well next time you speak to me it better be respectful! Remember: I can track down your Zim at anytime and have him executed!” Number 1 warned as he folded his arms.

“Yes, master. I’m sorry for my outburst.” You sniffled.

“That’s more like it. Now hurry up! The wedding will begin in a few hours!”

And with that, Number 1 promptly left to check on the rest of the wedding preparations.

You let out a sight of relief as you slid down onto your bottom.

“That was way too close! I need to try to control myself! Otherwise my Zims will suffer!” You reminded yourself as more tears trickled down your cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is Speak Now by Taylor Swift

“Oh how I wish that someone could save me from this terrible nightmare…”You whimpered as you hugged your knees.

Little did you know, the universe had heard your plea and your hero was on his way.

Number 2 emerged from the pits of the dungeon, his cloak was a bit charred but other than that he made it out mostly unscathed.

“I can’t believe….I made it out…alive!” He panted as he put his hands on his knees.

After catching his breath, Number 2 hid behind a pillar and slid onto the floor.

Ever since your conversation with him earlier, Number 2’s mind was swirling with uncertainty. 

He was so sure The Program was going to help him become the best version of himself. After all, Number 1 is the ultimate Zim and he was the one who came up with The Program. Surely he had the best interests of _all_ the Zims in mind right?

However, your words really struck a chord with Number 2.

He didn’t think he would ever truly be loved nor appreciated unless he was 100% perfect. That’s why he devoted so much of his time to completing The Program and to worshipping Number 1.

Everything changed when you told him you loved him just the way he was.

In that moment, Number 2 found himself questioning The Program as well as Number 1 in general.

He was told from day 1 that he had to complete The Program for a Y/N to even breathe in his direction, let alone hug him and say that they loved him!

Not to mention that you made a very good point:

Number 2 was a Zim! He was already awesome! Why did he need some dumb program to prove that?

His resentment for Number 1 only grew stronger when he was thrown into the dungeon for a simple request.

As he was relentlessly tortured and set ablaze, it became more and more apparent that Number 1 couldn’t care less about Number 2 or _any_ other Zim for that matter.

As far as Number 1 was concerned, everyone else was just a pawn in his sick, twisted little game!

He didn’t care if they lived or died so long as they did his dirty work.

After coming to this conclusion, Number 2 knew something had to be done. He couldn’t sit around and be someone’s plaything anymore! It was time to take action! Time to rebel! But most importantly:

_It was time for revenge._

Now that he was free from the dungeon, Number 2 had time to think of a way to make Number 1 pay for what he’s done to him.

As he sat and plotted, Number 2’s mind often wandered to thoughts of you. You were so kind and sweet to him. You shouldn’t be marrying some drooling lunatic! You should be marrying him!

Number 2’s ruby eyes lit up as he sprung to his feet. His mind was graced with the _perfect_ idea.

He let out a maniacal laugh as he made a beeline for the ballroom.

**GONG! GONG! GONG!**

The sound of a makeshift wedding bell woke you from your thoughts.

“That’s my queue! I better get going.” You sprung to your feet and dried your tears.

The ballroom slowly filled up with hundreds upon hundreds of bereft Zims.

It seemed as if Number 1 was the only one happy to be attending the wedding.

Even the preacher Zim looked like he was dying as he struggled to hold back his tears.

Number 1 didn’t seem to mind the depressing atmosphere in the slightest.

On the contrary, it seemed as if he was secretly hoping everyone else would be this miserable.

“Oh where is Y/N? I can’t wait to see them!!” Number 1 squealed as drool dribbled down onto his makeshift tuxedo.

“They should be arriving at any moment, oh great Number 1” The preacher Zim sniffled.

“Excellent! Everything is going according to plan! There’s nothing that can possibly ruin this moment for me! Nothing at all!” Number 1 let out a maniacal laugh, soaking the poor preacher Zim with drool.

It didn’t take long for Number 2 to make it to the ballroom.

The doors were heavily guarded but Number 2 knew he could take them. After all, he trained with those guards! He knew all of their weaknesses.

Number 2 took a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

“I am not the kind of Zim, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you, are not the kind of Y/N, that should be marrying the wrong Zim.” He sang as he jumped past the guards.

“I sneak in and see all the other Zims. And his stupid robot servants all dressed in pastel.” Number 2 sang softly as he snuck through the crowd.

“Yeah, yeah. Just say it don’t spray it.” The preacher Zim huffed as he shielded himself with his book.

“How dare you speak to me that way! I am your glorious leader! You insolent peasant!” Number 1 roared as more drool fired out of his mouth.

“And he is yelling at the preacher, standing at the altar wearing a tuxedo made from garbage.” Number 2 snickered.

“This is, surely not what you thought it would be,” Number 2 shook his head. “I lose myself in daydream, where I stand and say”

_Number 2 closed his eyes and imagined himself standing before you and Number 1_

_“Don’t say yes! Run away now! I’ll take you by the hand and lead you out the castle! Don’t wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out!” Number 2 sang as he put a hand on his chest._

_“Well, I said speak now.” The preacher Zim chuckled._

The sound of a makeshift organ woke Number 2 from his fantasy.

Number 2 opened his eyes and noticed all of the other Zims and their miserable expressions.

“Somber gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.” Number 2 sang.

“Hey! Where’d Number 2 go?!” Braked one guard Zim.

“I dunno but we better find him! Number 1 doesn’t want him anywhere near this wedding!” Another guard huffed as he gestured for his partner to keep looking.

Number 2 let out a yelp as he hid behind a makeshift curtain.

“And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom to be.” Number 2 huffed sarcastically.

You took a deep breath as you made your way down the aisle. You held your head up as best as you could as you held a small, makeshift bouquet.

All the Zims stared at you with heartbroken faces. It was obvious how much they either missed their Y/Ns or wished they had a Y/N of their own.

You tried to give the Zims a warm smile but that only made a few of them burst into tears.

Number 1 let out a few more giggles as he relished in the suffering of the other Zims.

“You walk down the aisle to greet that evil king. But I know, you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don’t you?!” Number 2 sang hopefully as he returned to his daydream.

_“Don’t say yes! Run away now! I’ll take you by the hand and lead you out the castle! Don’t wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out!” Number 2 sang as he put a hand on his chest._

_“Well, I said speak now.” The preacher Zim chuckled._

“Don’t say yes! Run away now! I’ll take you by the hand and lead you out the castle! Don’t wait or say a single vow! Your time is running out!” Number 2 whispered as he watched you stand at the altar.

“You look lovely my sweet~” Number 1 sang as more drool dribbled down his tuxedo.

You gave him a sheepish smile as you swallowed hard.

“Dearest Zims, we are gathered here today, to join the union of our great and glorious leader, Number 1 and the beautiful Y/N-” The preacher Zim began.

“Get on with it already!” Number 1 interjected.

“R-Right! If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your pee! I-I mean peace!” The preacher Zim stuttered.

The room was silent for a moment.

“I OBJECT!”

The room gasped as Number 2 burst out from behind the curtains and stood before the altar.

His hands were shaking as everyone stared at him in horror.

“I am not the kind of Zim, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you, are not the kind of Y/N that should be marrying the wrong Zim!” Number 2 explained as he puffed out his chest.

“Guards! Seize the wedding crasher!” Number 1 commanded as he snapped a finger in Number 2’s direction.

The two guards from earlier zipped over and tried to grab Number 2 but-

**ZWIP!**

**POW!**

**CRASH!**

**CLANG!**

Number 2 made short work of the guards and climbed on top of their fallen bodies.

“Don’t say yes! Run away now! I’ll take you by the hand and lead you out the castle! Don’t wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out!” Number 2 pleaded as he looked into your eyes.

Number 1 let out a growl and was bout to lunge at Number 2 when-

**FWOOSH!**

You shoved him aside and rushed to Number 2 as fast as your legs could take you.

“Let’s run away now! Take me by the hand and lead me to my friends! Thank god I didn’t say my vows! I’m so glad you were around when he said speak now!” You sobbed as you reached out for Number 2’s hand.

And with that, Number 2 let out a giggle, scooped you up bridal style and zipped out of the ballroom as fast as his legs could take him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super duper excited for Issue 49! Therefore I've written up some chapters to celebrate!

Number 2 ran and ran, never looking back for even a second.

You clung to Number 2 for dear life as you tried not to slip out of his arms.

“Ok…I think we’ve lost them…” Number 2 panted as he started to slow down to catch his breath.

However, Number 2 had spoken too soon, for the moment he had caught his breath, his left leg was met with the barrel of a laser rifle.

“RELEASE Y/N! RELEASE THEM OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ULTIMATE ZIM!” Your Zim roared as he jammed the laser rifle against Number 2’s leg.

Number 2 started to snort. His snorting grew into giggling. His giggling grew into chuckling. His chuckling grew into laughing. And his laughter grew and grew until he erupted into a full-on laughing fit.

“Just _what_ is so funny?!”

Number 2 tried to respond but all that came out was more roaring laughter.

Number 2’s laughter refused to cease until he almost dropped you.

After catching his breath and wiping away a few tears, Number 2 finally managed to get his words back.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just, the mere idea of a Zim as pathetic as you being able to even consider calling yourself the ultimate Zim is just so…” Number 2 was interrupted by another fit of roaring laughter.

“CEASE YOUR LAUGHTER, INFERIOR ZIM! I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE Y/N!” Your Zim seethed as he raised his laser rifle.

**WHACK!**

Number 2’s laughter came to a sudden halt as Zim’s laser rifle collided with his left leg.

Number 2 let out a pained shriek as you fell out of his arms.

Wasting no time, your Zim dropped the laser rifle and rushed to catch you.

**PLOP!**

Your Zim nearly toppled over but he still managed to catch you.

“HA! VICTORY FOR THE ULTIMATE ZIM!” Your Zim cheered as he held you tight.

You let out a groan as your mind slowly processed what just happened.

Your Zim’s face softened as he held you in his arms.

“Are you alright, Sweet Y/N?”

“I think so…” You murmured as you finally got your head on straight.

“Excellent! Now, lets get you back to the rebels so we can finally take down that HORRIBLE Number 1 once and for all!”

Your Zim was about to take you back to the others when-

**WHUMP!**

He bumped right back into Number 2.

“Just _where_ do you think you’re taking the beautiful Y/N?” Number 2 growled as he folded his arms.

“Boys!” You called out. Neither Zim seemed to hear you.

“That’s none of your business, inferior Zim! Now step aside!” Your Zim commanded.

“_Boys!_” You yelled a little louder. Your voice still fell upon deaf antennas.

“And just what are you gonna do if I don’t?” Number 2’s ruby eyes narrowed.

“BOYS!!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs.

Both Zims immediately turned to look at you.

“Geez! Can’t you guys put your differences aside?! Just this once?! We have a waay bigger fish to fry right now!” You reminded as you climbed out of your Zim’s arms.

“Sweet Y/N Is right! We have to take down that HORRIBLE Number 1! You _must_ step aside!” Your Zim commanded.

“Listen! I understand your desire to overthrow Number 1 but that is an impossible task! You all will be killed at best! Number 1’s power is far too great for one Zim to bear!” Number 2 warned as he flailed his arms

“Maybe _one_ Zim can’t handle Number 1 but how about an _army_?”

Your eyes lit up at the sound of that familiar voice.

“Specs!”

“And don’t forget about me, the superior Zim!” 2k chirped as he gestured to himself.

“What the- How did you rebels get in here?!” Number 2 stuttered as he backed away a bit.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 2k mocked as he stuck out his worm like tongue.

Number 2 was about to respond when-

“PRETTY Y/N IS OK!”

**THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!**

The ground shook as Brutus plowed through the army of Zims and pulled you into a tight hug.

“Choking…not breathing..” You heaved as you struggled to wriggle out of Brutus’s grip.

“BRUTUS SORRY!” Brutus whimpered as he loosened his grip.

“It’s fine…”

“Y/N! Oh man am I glad you’re ok! Number 1 didn’t try to experiment on you or anything did he?! DID HE?!” Dib stuttered as he frantically ran up to you and Brutus.

“No No! He didn’t experiment on me but he did try to do something….awful” You murmured as a few tears trickled down your cheeks.

“What did that monster do to you? Besides, you know trying to force you to marry him and stuff.” Specs asked gently as he gave you a sympathetic look.

“He…He… He threatened to kill everyone on this planet if I didn’t marry him!” You wailed as you buried your face into Brutus’s bulging muscles.

“Oh Y/N…” Specs trailed off as he struggled to think of something reassuring to say.

“Eh?! _That’s_ what you’re upset about?! Sweet Y/N, I mean no disrespect but that’s just silly! No one can kill me, THE ULTIMATE ZIM!!” Your Zim announced dramatically.

“He actually kinda has a point there. We Zims are pretty much impossible to kill.” Specs agreed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah! Countless people throughout the universe tried to kill me but none were successful!” Palindrome boasted as he put a hand on his chest.

“LOTS OF PEOPLE TRY TO KILL BRUTUS BUT BRUTUS ALWAYS KILL THEM FIRST!” Brutus reassured as he gently patted the top of your head.

Soon the room came alive with hundreds of Zims sharing their near death experiences and reassuring words.

Every reassuring word you heard whisked away your falling tears. It wasn’t long before you ran out of tears to shed.

You pulled your head up and gave all of the Zims a triumphant smile!

“You’re all right! What was I thinking?” You let out a half hearted chuckle as you dried your face a bit.

“To be fair, it’s actually kinda touching that you care so much about us.” Specs admitted as a soft blush spread across his face.

“Well of course I do! You guys mean everything to me!” You smiled as you sat up straighter.

“Even me?”

Everyone turned around to look at a very sad Number 2.

“Yes. Even you.” You giggled as a soft blush spread across your face.

“Please tell me you’re not gonna invite Number 2 to join our relationship.” Specs groaned.

“Weeell I mean, he did save me. Besides, he’s kinda cute yes?”

“NO! Y/N! I COMMAND YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE! I, THE ULTIMATE ZIM, ALREADY HAS TO SHARE YOU WITH THESE TWO INFERIOR ZIMS! I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY MORE!” Your Zim snapped as he gestured to Brutus and Specs.

“YEAH! WAIT… WHO TINY ZIM CALLING INFERIOR?!” Brutus growled as he shot your Zim a glare.

“Pleaaaase! For me?” You made the saddest puppy dog eyes you could muster.

Your Zim, Brutus, and Specs tried to look away but the power of your cuteness was just too much for them.

Letting out a sigh, Specs looked down in defeat.

“Very well. He may join us.”

“YEAH, PLEASE DON’T MAKE SAD FACES NO MORE, PRETTY Y/N.” Brutus pleaded.

You looked over to your Zim.

“Well? What do you say?”

Your Zim pouted and kicked his feet a bit.

“Oh okay…” He grumbled.

“Yay!! Thank you all for being so understanding!”

And with that, you jumped out of Brutus’s arms and zipped up to Number 2.

“Soo, would you like to join me and my boys?” You asked playfully.

“Erm, I’m not quite sure I understand. Are you referring to your army or…”

“Oh! Sorry. I’m in a poly relationship with those three Zims over there,” You gestured to your Zim, Specs, and Brutus, “I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of that!”

“Eh?! Are you honestly asking me to _share_ you?! With those three _inferior_ Zims?!” Number 2 let out an offended gasp as he put a hand on his chest.

“First off, those three Zims are _not_ inferior. And second, if you’re not interested you could just say so!” You chided as you put your hands on your hips.

“Well of course I’m interested in being your mate! It would be the highest honor, beautiful Y/N but I simply cannot share you with anyone else!” Number 2 huffed.

“Oh…Welp, I’m sorry then. As weird as it sounds, I’m a package deal. If you can’t share me then we can’t be together.” You sighed as you looked down at your feet.

“Wait! If I refuse to share you…We’ll never be able to be together?!” Number 2 started to tear up.

“Well, I love you and all of my Zims so much! I cannot simply choose one! You’re all so wonderful! But if you can’t share then I won’t force you to. I understand it can be kind of overwhelming and-”

“Nonsense! Zim shall share you! Zim shall do whatever it takes to please you, oh beautiful Y/N!” Number 2 insisted.

“Really? Even share me?”

“Yes. Even share you. Besides, I’m simply sharing you with other versions of me! So I guess it’s not too bad!” Number 2 chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yay! Ok, so since I’m dating so many Zims! Would it be ok if I gave you a nickname?” You asked as you clapped your hands.

“Of course! Call me whatever you wish, oh beautiful Y/N.” Number 2 purred with a bow.

“Yeah…Also you don’t have to bow down to me. I’m your mate not a god.” You giggled.

“Nonsense! One as beautiful as you is far superior to a lowly mortal such as I! Truly you are a divine being!” Number 2 insisted as he put a hand on his chest.

“Erm. I’m not a divine being and I’m not superior to anybody! I don’t care what Number 1 told you! You’re amazing just the way you are!” You reminded as you helped Number 2 to his feet.

“But-”

“But nothing! In fact, I hereby dub thee, Majestzee!” You bellowed as you snapped a finger in Number 2’s face.

“Majestzee….” Number 2 blinked in surprise before a huge smile spread across his face.

“Oh what a heavenly name I have been blessed with! Oh thank you! Thank you for this glorious name!” Majestzee cheered as he kissed your hand.

“Ok, I hate to break up all the excitement but we’ve got company!” Dib snapped as he wriggled between you and Majestzee.

“You dare interrupt this JOYUS naming ceremony?!” Majestzee snapped.

“_I’m_ not the one interrupting! _They_ are the ones interrupting!”

Dib huffed as he gestured to the army of angry guards storming over to you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issue 49 just dropped and I’m well…Let’s just say I’m feeling a bit more motivated that normal.
> 
> I apologize for how short this chapter is, I was in quite a funk. But I promise things will get better from here!
> 
> Be warned: There are MAJOR Spoilers ahead! This is pretty much where issue 48′s cliffhanger ended off at. From this point onward we will be visiting spoiler town!

“Attention Zims, by orders of our great and glorious leader, Number 1, you will surrender the Y/N or suffer the consequences!” One guard bellowed.

“Over my dead body!” Your Zim bellowed as he picked up his laser rifle.

“Then suffer our wrath!” Bellowed a second guard.

And with that, the rebels and guards begun their brawl.

There were lasers fired and swords drawn! There were bites taken and armor knocked to the ground.

However, it didn’t take long for the guards to overpower the rebels.

You felt guild overwhelm you. This was all your fault! If you had just stayed with Number 1 your friends would be safe!

You took a deep breath and cleared your throat.

‘’STOP!!!!!!”

The sound of your scream put the fight to a screeching halt.

“I’ll go with you guys! Just please let my friends go!” You wailed.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Y/N?! ARE YOU INSANE?!” Your Zim shrieked.

“Please…they can live without me but I can’t live without them!” More tears streamed down your cheeks.

The guards murmured amongst themselves before turning back to you.

“Well, since you’re going willingly…”

The guards scooped you up and dragged you back to Number 1’s chambers.

“Y/N! NO!!!!” Your Zim shrieked as he chased after the guards.

“BRUTUS MUST SAVE PRETTY Y/N!” Wailed Brutus as he stomped behind.

“BRING THE BEAUTIFUL Y/N BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Majestzee demanded as he ran past Brutus.

“DON’T WORRY, Y/N WE’RE COMING!” Specs yelped as he struggled to catch up.

“GET BACK HERE WITH OUR Y/N YOU COWARDS!” 2k commanded as he joined the group.

“YEAH! WE WON’T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!” Palindrome added.

“DON’T WORRY, Y/N! I’LL SAVE YOU FROM ALL OF THESE ZIMS!” Dib bellowed as he chased after the other Zims.

“WEEE!! I’M RUNNING!!! I’M RUNNING!!” GIR squealed as he trailed behind Dib.

You could feel your heart pounding in your ears as the guards dragged you into Number 1’s throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, you were greeted with Number 1 angrily pacing the floor. 

He was still in his tuxedo and muttering various obscenities under his breath.

However, his demeanor changed the moment he saw you.

A wide, crooked grin spread across his face as more drool dribbled down his shirt.

“We’ve successfully recovered the Y/N, my lord.” Bellowed one guard as he plopped you in front of Number 1.

“Excellent…And have you captured Number 2 as well?” Number 1 asked as he sauntered towards you.

“Well, um…we couldn’t…find him, sir-” Another guard stuttered

“UNACCEPTABLE!! CAPTURE NUMBER 2 AT ONCE!!” Number 1 roared, covering the guards in a shower of drool.

“Y-Yes sir!”

And with that, the guards scurried off in search of Majestzee.

“Well, at least I have you back in my grasp and that’s all that matters…for now anyway…” Number 1 purred as he tilted your chin to face him.

You opened your mouth to protest but a familiar voice cut you off.

“Looking for me, are you?!”

Both you and Number 1 whipped around to find Majestzee posing dramatically.

“Majestzee!” You felt tears of joy trickle down your cheeks.

“And 2k!” 2k chirped as he jumped onto Majestzee’s head.

“And Palindrome!” Palindrome announced as he pointed to the ceiling.

“AND BRUTUS!” Brutus bellowed as he broke through a pillar.

“And don’t forget me, THE ULTIMATE ZIIIIM!!” Your Zim announced as he shoved past the other Zims.

“Seriously?! I thought we all agreed to stay quiet- I mean, Don’t worry, I’m here too!” Specs reassured as he trotted next to your Zim.

“AND I’M- AHA! I dunno!” GIR giggled as he skipped next to specs.

Number 1’s eyes glowed bright red as his neck spasmed with rage.

Drool soaked the ground as Number 1 let out various screeches and more obscenities.

Wasting no time, you rushed back to your friends while Number 1 had his tantrum.

Once Number 1 pulled himself together, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

“Fear not, Y/N, for I have come to rescue you from this madness!”

The sound of that all too familiar voice, made Number 1 stop dead in his tracks.

“No…It can’t be..”

“You better let Y/N go, you evil Zim or I’’m gonna- What the- Aw, c’mon! You guys really made it here before I did?!” Dib whined as he rushed into the room.

“Yes they did but that’s not important right now, Dib.” You sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

Dib tried to respond but Number 1 cut him off.

“So you _are_ a Dib!”

Dib let out a gasp as Number 1 loomed over him.

He wasn’t expecting him to be so tall!

Dib swallowed hard as his heart started thumping in his chest.

“What are_ you_ doing here?!” Number 1 demanded as he snapped a wrinkly finger in Dib’s direction.

“Y-You know, I was really asking myself that same question. So how about I see my self out and-”

Dib was cut off by Number 1 sauntering closer to him.

“RGH! NO! Didn’t you get the signal?! Don’t you understand?!”

“…The what? I don’t-”

**PSHHHT!**

Before Dib could finish his sentence, steam erupted from Number 1’s head as it started to slowly started to crack open.

The moment Number 1’s head cracked open, everyone’s jaws hit the floor!

“What?!” 2k squeaked.

“What the fu-” You stuttered

“No…It cant be…” Dib cringed.

“Number 1 is…_is_” Your Zim swallowed hard.

_“..A Dib?!”_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: We have officially reached spoiler town! If you have not read Issue 49 yet and want to avoid spoilers then please come back once you have gotten a chance to read it. 
> 
> If you’ve already read issue 49, don’t care about spoilers, or just haven’t even read the Invader Zim comics at all, then feel free to read on!

“That’s right, Zims! All this time, your supreme leader…your ‘ultimate Zim’…. was actually the _ULTIMATE DIB!_” Number 1 cackled as he hopped out of his Zim-suit and plopped into his throne, “Surprised?”

“Of course not! I totally saw this coming!” Your Zim lied.

“Not as soon as _I_ saw it coming!” 2k squeaked.

“Well, um I can’t say I was expecting _this…_” You spluttered as your mind struggled to process what was happening.

“Oh, Lookit! It’s some kinda Zib man!” GIR chirped as he pointed to Zib.

“No, no, stupid robot. I’m just a regular old Dib!” Zib chuckled as he shoved GIR aside.

“I…I don’t understand. What _happened _to you?” Dib gasped.

“Yeah, how did you end up like…._that?_” You asked as you gestured to Zib.

“Everything we ever wanted, Dib! Everything we ever _dreamed!_ In my timeline, I_ defeated my Zim!_ I saved the Earth! But that was just a start!” Zib grinned as he turned around to reveal the PAK fused to his head.

You let out a horrified gasp when you saw the PAK digging into the back of Zib’s sickly green head. It practically throbbed like a parasite feeding off of its host.

You suppressed the urge to vomit as Zib continued.

“By reverse engineering the weapons in Zim’s lab, I mastered Irken tech…And learned how to create powerful electromagnetic pulse weapons that could disable and destroy it!” Zib explained as he gestured to his throbbing PAK.

“Impossible! No half-brained human meat monkey could ever figure out how to build something like that!” Your Zim snapped.

“Electromagnetic pulse weapons? You mean like that giant zapper thing that brought us all here?!” Dib’s eyes lit up as he spoke.

“Exactly! And with it, I was able to wipe out the entire Irken Empire, liberating millions from their tyranny! Now we’re revered across the galaxy, earning the love and respect of people everywhere!” Zig boasted as a few more flecks of drool his the ground.

“…Even Y/N?” Dib whimpered as a small blush spread across his face.

Zib’s face fell as a sigh escaped his throat.

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this but…Y/N..they,” A few fake tears trickled down his cheeks as he spoke.

“They what?”

“They….died…” Zib choked out as more tears begun to fall.

“What?! Y/N is _dead_ in your timeline?!” Dib yelped as he grabbed the sides of his head.

“It’s sadly true. My Y/N was everything to me. They actually listened to me and loved me. But my rotten Zim…He didn’t like seeing me so happy. So he brainwashed my Y/N and…He killed them in cold blood!” Zib lied as a storm of fake tears and real drool soaked the ground.

“Wait! That’s not what you told me-” You began but Zib cut you off.

“Y/N was the one thing missing from my otherwise perfect timeline for years! But now…Now I can finally have them back! Sure they’re not _my_ Y/N but they’ll make a good replacement!” Zib giggled as he pinched your cheek.

“Wait! _That’s_ why you want to marry my sweet Y/N?!” Your Zim snapped.

“_Your _Y/N? Oh no. _This_ Y/N is _mine_ now! In fact, I think I’ll marry _every_ Y/N in the multiverse! Yes! Every Y/N in every timeline will belong to _me! _And there’ll be nothing any of you Zims could do about it!” Zib cackled as he threw his arms up into the air.

“You wish to marry _my_ Y/N too?! I’ll never let that happen!” Palindrome seethed.

“Yeah! Don’t even think about going anywhere near _my_ Y/N either!” 2k added.

“Wait! What about me?! This Y/N is from _my_ timeline! Why _I_ can’t I have them?!” Dib whined as he gestured to you.

“Oh, well…Don’t take this the wrong way but you’re a little too soft to handle _any_ Y/N let alone one _this_ beautiful!” Zib chuckled as he threw an arm around Dib.

“I’m not soft-”

“Anyway, once I discovered this Dimensional Nexus while exploring Pandora’s Quadrangle, I realized my work wasn’t done yet! _My_ world was safe…. but there were still countless _alternate_ timelines where the Irkens remained undefeated! So I began my master plan to save all Earths everywhere!” Zib interjected as he pointed to the ceiling.

“By doing _what?_ By enslaving Zims and marrying every Y/N you meet?!” You snapped as you shot Zib a glare.

“Oh ho! No, no, no! That’s only_ part_ of my plan, my sweet!” Zib chuckled as he pulled you close.

“Get your moldy paws off of me, you creep!” You seethed as you pushed Zib off of you.

Zib blinked in surprise for a moment as your harsh words begun to echo within his deranged mind.

_“You creep! You creep! You creep!”_ Was all Zib could hear.

Zib’s left eye twitched as a low growl escaped his throat.

“I. AM. NOT. A. CREEP!” Zib roared as he launched himself into his throne.

**BEEP!**

Zib slammed down on one of his throne’s many buttons.

**FWOOSH! FWHIP! SWAP!**

Several mechanical tentacles fired out from the back of the throne and engulfed all of the Zims and even Dib!

You let out a yelp as one last tentacle wrapped around your waist and forced you to face Zib.

“Why is nothing I do good enough for you, Y/N?! HUH?! I’ve made countless sacrifices! I’ve endured countless trials and for what?! Just for you to call me a…_creep?!_” Zib snarled, firing more drool in your direction.

All you could do was turn your face away from the drool droplets as Zib continued his rant.

“It’s always the same with you! _‘Dib stop trying to expose Zim!’ ‘Dib stop stealing my underwear!’_ and _‘Dib stop going through my garbage cans!’ _I’ll have you know that I got bitten by _several_ raccoons just to get _near_ your garbage cans!” Zib whined as he snapped a green finger in your face.

“You stole your Y/N’s underwear-” Dib began as the tentacles squeezed him tighter.

“I dedicated my whole life to pleasing you! Well that and protecting the Earth from the paranormal of course!” Zib continued as _real_ tears streamed down his cheeks.

“If you truly wanted to please me then you wouldn’t have done any of this crazy stuff! Look at you! Do you have any idea what you’ve become?!” You grimaced as you continued to shield your face from the storm of drool firing out of Zib’s mouth.

“I know _exactly_ what I’ve become! I’ve became the guardian of multiverse! I won’t rest until I’ve saved everyone from the evil of the Irken Empire! Especially _you!_ I won’t let that alien monster trick you this time, Y/N!” Zib seethed as he turned your face to look at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little too carried away with this chapter!
> 
> Be warned: There are more spoilers ahead as well as lots of grabbing and drool!
> 
> The song I used was: Smoke and Mirrors by LittleJayneyCakes

You tried to turn away again but Zib’s grip on your face only got tighter the more you struggled.

“Stop your struggling already! Can’t you see I’m doing this.._All of this _for the greater good?! Once I reprogram every Zim with my Dib Virus, the entire multiverse will be free of the Irken Empire’s oppressive claws!” Zib whimpered as more tears fell from his yellowed eyes.

“Dib virus?! You honestly think that reprogramming Zims with some virus is the greater good?! You..You really _have_ gone insane!” Was all you managed to splutter out as you struggled to steady your breathing.

“I’VE NEVER GONE INSANE, Y/N! HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLIND?! THE IRKEN EMPIRE HAS BEEN OPPRESSING SHMILLIONS OF PLANETS THROUGHOUT THE MULTIVERSE! EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS ZIMS HAVE BEEN OPPRESSED BY THEIR TYRANNY! DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT AT ALL?!” Zib roared as he dangled you in front of him.

“Of course I do! But there has to be a better way to take down the Irken Empire! What you’re doing is immoral!” You wailed as tears begun to trickle down your cheeks as well.

“Immoral?! Since when do _you_ care about morals?! You always hang around these foul alien monsters! Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble these demons have caused?! How many innocent creatures they’ve harmed?! _My_ Zim even payed to have people sent to space prison! Do you even care about any of that?! I bet you don’t! All you care about is pleasing your stupid alien overlords!” Zib ranted as more drool and tears fired from his lips.

“I know Zims have done some horrible, awful things! And there’s no excuse for any of them but…. The reason why Zims do what they do is because they’re hurting! Just like you! You’re right, they _have_ been suffering at the hands of the Irken Empire! That’s why I want to help them! I want to show them the light so that they won’t have to take their pain out on others anymore!”

In that moment, your tears had finally overwhelmed you. All you could do was let out loud wails as waterfalls of tears cascaded down your face

Your eyes filled with so many tears that they could barely even open! It wasn’t long before your face became just as messy as Zib’s.

Zib wanted to counter you again but the sound of your pained cries broke what was left of his shriveled heart.

Zib let out a sigh as his face softened.

“I never meant to call you out. I’ve always seen behind your smoke and mirrors.” Zib sang softly as he reached out and dried your cheeks with his thumb.

You tried to jerk your head back but Zib pulled it closer.

“Oh, sweetheart please don’t yell at me. It really isn’t hard to see the truth that’s rotting underneath…” Zib tilted your chin upward as he sang.

“Why weren’t you honest from the start? You know, I’ve always thought they must have liked you. They’re just monsters don’t you know? They’ll say they love you even though they only want to steal your soul.” Zib’s voice grew cold as he continued his song.

_“I’ll. Save. You…”_

**BEEP!**

**FWISH!**

**FLOP!**

**FWEE!!**

Zib slammed down on another button, causing the tentacles to flail the Zims and Dib about!

“Computer! Play back my childhood memories!” Zib commanded.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!”

And with that, the computer’s monitor crackled to life.

“You said you’d always be my friend. Even said that we’d get married when we both got older.” Zib sang as the monitor showed both he and his Y/N playing together when they were in Elementary Skool.

“I never heard those words before. You made me long for something more but then he tried to steal your love.” A few more tears trickled down Zib’s cheeks as the monitor showed his Y/N older and hanging out with their Zim.

You stared up with a mix of sadness and horror plastered on your face.

“What’s with that look? Do you really think I’m out of line tonight?” Zib sang as he playfully titled his head.

“Oh Zim! I love you so, so much! You’re the best boyfriend ever Zim!” Zib’s Y/N squealed from the monitor.

“ARGH! Stop calling his name!” Zib roared as he turned off the monitor.

You let out a gasp as Zib turned to look at you.

“If you play my game they might just make it out alive!” Zib chuckled as he leaned in closer.

_“I love you…_”

You swallowed hard as Zib’s yellowed eyes pierced through your soul.

“I’m not asking much! Just give me your heart! And put no one else above me! Go on say you love me!” Zib sang as the tentacle shook you a bit.

“Take my hand and yours and tell me that I’ll always be the one! Without you my life means nothing! So just say you love me!” Zib sang as he shook you a bit harder.

Eventually the shaking slowed to a stop as Zib’s voice slowed down a bit.

“Tonight, and if you lie…These poor Zims will have to die!” Zib sang as the tentacles squeezed the Zims a bit harder.

“Computer! Display my plans!” Zib commanded.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!”

And with that, the monitor crackled back to life and displayed a slide show of Zib’s evil plans.

“I’m sorry that I lost my cool. As you can see here I’ve been very busy. I lured the Zims here with a fake signal, gathered the strongest ones and had some fun, so I could infect them one by one.” Zib sang as he flipped through slides showing himself implementing his plans.

Zib’s face softened a bit when he noticed that your expression has only grown more terrified.

“What’s with that look? Do you really think I’m taking this too far? All you have to do, is swear that you’ll be true and I will let your Zims go right now.”

_“Just. don’t. lie”_

“So, what’ll it be, Y/N? Me or _them?!_”

You felt your heart pound in your chest as you swallowed hard.

“Y/N Don’t do it-” Dib cried out before the tentacle covered his mouth.

“Well? I’m waiting…”

“Fine. I choose you ok?! Just let them all go! Please!” You pleaded, earning gasps from the Zims and Dib.

“Excellent! Now, we should probably resume our wedding! In fact, why don’t I just have my computer officiate everything! We even have a bunch of witnesses to our union!” Zib chuckled as he gestured to the Zims and Dib.

“W-What?!” Your eyes widened in horror. You weren’t expecting him to go back to the whole marriage thing so soon!

“What’s wrong? You weren’t_ lying_ to me were you? You love me _right?_ RIGHT?!” Zib’s eye twitched once more as a crazed grin tugged at his lips.

“No! No! No! Of course I love you! It’s just…Can’t I say goodbye first?” You whimpered.

Zib’s twisted grin spread so wide that his jagged teeth begun to show. He let out a crazed giggle that slowly grew and grew until he erupted into maniacal laughter.

_“No.”_

**BEEP!**

Another button was pressed and a trap door popped open.

**BEEP!**

**FWEE!!**

Another button pressed, this time promoting the tentacles to drop the Zims and Dib down into the tap door.

“NO!!!” You screeched as their panicked shrieks filled your ears.

“No I won’t fall for your tricks again. I’ll always see behind your smoke and mirrors.” Zib sang as he turned to face you.

“I know you love me deep inside! You’re simply caught up in their lies so I will cut you free myself…” Zib whispered as he caressed your face for a moment.

“I’m not asking much! Just give me your heart! And put no one else above me! Please say you love me!” Zib sang as his grip tightened on your face.

“Take my hand and yours and tell me that I’ll always be the one! Without you my life means nothing! So just say you love me!” More drool splattered onto your face as the song continued.

More tears spilled from your eyes as Zib’s face soured. 

“C’mon what’s your problem?! Quit your crying and understand! Surely they couldn’t mean _that _much! Let me give you _my_ love!” Zib sang he dug his claws into your cheeks.

“Take my soul, my heart and mind! Yes, I give it all to you! And if you still won’t accept it, YOU’RE GONNA REGRET IT!” Zib roared as he shook your face a bit.

Realizing that he was being too rough, Zib loosened his grip and rubbed soothing circles over his claw marks.

“I hate to play these games but you’re driving me insane,” An insane giggle escaped Zib’s throat, “Won’t you tell me that you’ll stay? Now that no one’s in the way?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy!
> 
> Be warned: There are more spoilers ahead!

“You…You killed my friends…..” Was all you managed to choke out.

“What? Oh no! I haven’t killed your friends! Not _yet_ anyway! I just simply sent them to my dungeon,” Zib reassured as he caressed your cheeks, “Like I said, just say that you’ll be mine and I’ll spare them…”

“I already told you I would be yours!” You sniffled as more tears oozed onto Zib’s sickly green claws.

“Yes but… I’m still not quite convinced you love me. I mean, the moment I mentioned marriage again you acted as if I just killed your friends right in front of your eyes.” Zib hummed for a moment as he stroked his chin.

“I’m sorry I looked like I was scared. You just caught me off guard is all-”

“Caught off guard? _Caught off guard?!_ If you truly loved me, you would’ve been _excited_ to marry me! Not ‘caught off guard’! So, I’m gonna ask you _one last time:_” Zib’s voice turned cold.

_“Do you truly love me?”_

Meanwhile, The Zims and Dib had indeed fallen into Zib’s dungeon and were in a panicked frenzy.

“PRETTY Y/N IN TROUBLE!!! BIG ZIM HAS FAILED THEM AGAIN!” Brutus wailed as big pink blobs of tears splattered onto the floor.

“Not as badly as _I’ve_ failed them! I was supposed to serve the beautiful Y/N. Not leave them to rot! Now they’re going to suffer for my sins!” Majestzee buried his face in his hands as he sobbed dramatically.

“No one has failed Y/N more than I have. It’s bad enough I’ve failed _my_ Y/N but now I’ve failed _this one_ too. Oh my stars, I’m the worst Zim that ever Zimmed.” Specs blubbered as he struggled to dry the dears pouring out from behind his glasses.

“YOU’RE ALL WRONG! No one has ever failed sweet Y/N more than _I!_ I vowed to guard them and cherish them with every fiber of my superior being! Now they’re trapped in the clutches of a FILTHY, HORRIBLE DIB!” Your Zim let out a loud sob as he fell to his knees.

“Guys! _Guys! _Calm down! Look,_ no one here _has failed Y/N. We can still rescue them!” Palindrome reassured as he held out his arms.

“Yeah! Palindrome is right! We can’t give up on Y/N! They need us now more than ever!” 2k added as he climbed onto Palindrome’s head.

“I never thought I’d say this but, Palindrome has a point! We can still save Y/N! We just have to put our differences aside and work together! ROMANTIC RIVALS WORKING TOGETHER FOR THE LOVE OF OUR LIVES!” Dib bellowed dramatically.

“BE QUIET!” All of the Zims snapped in unison.

Back up above, in Zib’s chambers, Zib’s yellowed eyes bore holes into your soul as more drool oozed from his lips.

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Well?! Do you?! Do you truly love me?!”

“I…I….” Your words kept getting caught in your throat.

“I knew it! You don’t _truly_ love me! You’re just lying me so you can go crawling back to those stupid Zims of yours! Well, I’ve got news for you Y/N: I won’t let that happen. If you won’t accept my love of your own free will, then I will _force_ you to accept it!” Zib seethed as more drool splattered onto your face.

“Wait what?!”

“You heard me loud and clear! Computer! Bring me the mental reprogrammer helmet!” Zib commanded.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB”

Before you could even respond,

**WHUMP!**

A massive helmet plopped onto your head.

“With this, I’ll finally be able to open your eyes and free you from Zim’s alien evil! That and also make you marry me!”

Zib erupted into another fit of thunderous maniacal laughter as he threw his arms high into the air.

“No! You’ll never force me to love you! No matter what weird science junk you shove onto my head!” You seethed as you tried to shake the helmet off.

“Oh, we’ll jus see about _that!_ Computer! Begin the reprogramming!”

**WHIRRRR!**

**FWHRRRR!**

The helmet twinkled to life as electricity sparked from all directions.

Your head felt dizzy as the helmet prepared to reprogram your brain.

**BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!**

“ERROR! MALFUNCTION! MALFUCTION!”

All at once, the helmet stopped sparking as it lifted itself off of your head.

Your head no longer felt dizzy and you still loved Zim with all of your heart.

You let out a sigh of relief when you realized that nothing had happened.

“What the- What do you _mean_ malfunction?! I spent _months_ working on this helmet! There’s _no _way it could’ve malfunctioned!” Zib whined as he glared up at the ceiling.

“WHEEE HOOO!!! I’M A PIRATE MONKEY!! WOOO!! WOO!! WOOO!!” GIR squealed as he danced across the computer’s keyboard.

“You _stupid, annoying, little_ robot! I thought I captured you! Computer! Seize him!” Zib commanded as he snapped a claw in GIR’s direction.

More tentacles shot out and threw GIR into the dungeon along with the others.

“WHEEE!!! I’M FALLING!!!” GIR sang as he fell into the dungeon.

“Now where were we?” Zib asked as he stroked his chin.

“You were going to let me and my friends go?” You asked as sweetly as you could.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!_ No._ Computer! Restart the mental reprogrammer helmet!” Zib snarled as he pointed to the ceiling.

“ERROR. THE MENTAL REPROGRAMMER HELMET MUST TAKE A 30 MINUTE RECHARGE PERIOD!” Zib’s computer announced.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GAH! I always hated that stupid robot! I can’t believe he damaged my mental reprogrammer helmet! Ok, ok, Dib, you’ve got this. Surely you can think of another plan to seduce Y/N while the mental reprogrammer helmet recharges…” Zib muttered to himself.

“You do realize I can still hear you right?” You asked as you watched Zib ramble away to himself.

“Wait! I’ve got it! Yes.. The _perfect_ plan!” A crazed grin spread across Zib’s face as he erupted into more maniacal laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some feels, forced kissing, and lost of drool ahead!!

You swallowed hard as another crazed grin spread across Zib’s face.

His yellowed eyes oozed with hunger as more drool dripped down his chin.

“W-Why are you looking at me like that?!” You stuttered as you tried to turn away from Zib.

“I think you’ll need a little… _taste_ of my love. Yes… Maybe if you tasted the raw energy of my love, without that heavy metal suit, you wouldn’t even need the mental reprogrammer helmet!” Zib leaned in closer as he slurped up the drool dribbling down his chin.

“W-What are you-” Your eyes widened in horror as Zib grabbed your face, “No!_ No! _Not again-MMPH!”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence before Zib crashed his lips onto yours.

You let out a muffled scream as Zib’s slobbery tongue invaded your mouth once more.

He let out a low moan as his tongue begun to battle yours for dominance.

You let out a few muffled squeaks as Zib’s tongue quickly overpowered yours.

You could feel Zib’s claws cling to your cheeks as he continued to taste every inch of your mouth.

You could’ve sworn you saw Zib’s hair wiggle like Zim’s antennas as he started to nibble on your lower lip.

A growly moan rumbled from Zib’s throat as he pulled away from your mouth and slurped up the remaining drool.

You tried to speak but all that came out was breathless gibberish.

“Mmm….You taste so much better without that suit, Y/N….” Zib purred as he licked his lips.

You choked down your own vomit as a shudder ran down your spine.

“Did you feel it?”

After another shudder, you finally found your voice.

“_What?_ Sick to my stomach?” You grimaced as you steadied your breathing.

“No! Did you feel…._my love?_” Zib’s voice quivered softly.

“Heck no! All I felt was your slimy tongue invading my mouth!” You seethed.

“Really?! You didn’t feel my love?! Countless years worth of pure, _raw_ passion?! You’re telling me you didn’t feel _any _of it?!” A few tears welled in Zib’s eyes as he spoke.

“All_ I_ felt was the slobbery tongue of an entitled, delusional, nut job! The only kind of ‘passion’ I felt was lust at best!” You spat as you shot Zib a glare.

“How could you say that?! What do I have to do to prove how much I love you?” Zib sniffled as his tears poured down his sickly green cheeks.

“You can start by letting me, my friends, and all of the other Zims go!”

“GRARGH! It’s always Zim, Zim, _Zim_ with you isn’t it?! Well Y/N, since you _loove_ Zims so much, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Zib whipped around and gestured to the throbbing PAK fused to the back of his head.

You jerked you head back. The PAK fused to Zib’s head looked just as disgusting as it did the first time you saw it.

“You see _this?!_ This is the PAK that I stole from _my_ Zim! I didn’t even _need_ to fuse myself with it to reprogram Irken tech! I’m smart enough to reprogram Irken tech on my own! But I fused myself to it anyway! You know why?!” Zib snarled as his body shook a bit.

“Because you’re crazy?”

“No,” Zib’s voice turned cold as he turned back around to face you, “I fused myself with my Zim’s PAK for _you,_ Y/N.”

“W-What?!”

“I thought that if I fused myself with what was left of Zim, you’d finally…._love me._” Zib whimpered as a few more tears trickled down his cheeks.

“What?! Why would you even think that-”

“At first, I didn’t feel much different, sure my head hurt a little but I’ve had worse but then….Oh then! I heard it!” Zib continued.

“Heard what exactly?”

“The sound of Zim’s voice pounding in my head! All of his madness oozing out of each word. ‘Return me to my body! Return Zim! Return Zim!’ Was all I could hear! Over and over again.” Zib’s voice came out as a shaky whisper.

All you could do was watch in horror as Zib begun to break down in front of you.

“The longer his PAK was stuck to me, the more Zim-like I became….First my skin turned this…hideous green color, next, my eyes became yellow, then I lost my nose and my ears. Soon my teeth became jagged and crooked. My fingernails grew into claws…Even my hair had changed into these weird hair-antenna hybrids! ” Zib winced as he tugged on his hair-like antennas.

“But none of that mattered to me. All that mattered to me was _you._ No matter how much pain I was in or how much humanity I lost……I told myself it would all be worth it! I told myself that you would love me once my transformation was complete! Pretty soon, the voice in my head had started to change too.” Zib’s voice grew more shaky as he spoke.

You felt your heart sink a bit. Despite how crazy he was, you couldn’t help but feel kind of bad for Zib.

“It went from screaming ‘Return Zim, Return Zim…’ To ‘Want Y/N…_Need_ Y/N…’ It seemed as if the voice and I were finally on the same page! I had finally tamed the beast! All that was left was to declare my love for you!” Zib let out a pained chuckle as more tears poured down his cheeks.

“I was so excited to see you! To see you see the new me! The new and improved, Dib! I thought I would look perfect to you! I remember how happy I was went I came up to you but you….Oh my god….the look on your face….” Zib covered his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

You bit your lip as you tried to find something to say.

“You were disgusted by me….You screamed at me! You _slapped_ me! You called me a _monster!_” Zib choked out as drool oozed down his shirt.

“Oh Zib….” You gave Zib a sympathetic look.

“To make matters worse…The moment you rejected me his voice…Oh that _horrible_ voice….It started to scream at me too! ‘Want Y/N! _Need_ Y/N! _Y/N Come back!_’ Over and over and over! Pretty soon, I couldn’t tell the difference between my voice and Zim’s. All that I could hear was your name. Echoing over and over!” More tears and drool splattered to the ground as he clutched the sides of his head.

“Zib I….”

“Now do you see? Now do you _understand?!_ I_ can’t_ live without you, Y/N! I _need_ you! You’re the only thing that can make the voice stop screaming!” Zib pleaded as he clutched his chest.

“Zib, look I know you’re hurting but-”

“But? _But?!_ That’s what you have to say to me?! _But?!_ GAH! HOW CAN YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND?!” Zib wailed as he pulled on his hair-like antennas.

You opened your mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Zib grabbing one of your restrained arms.

After a few moment of some harsh tugging and pulling-

**POP!**

Zib had managed to pull your arm free of the tentacle that was wrapped around you.

You gasp as Zib pressed your now free hand onto his chest.

“Can you feel that? Can you feel my broken heart beating? _Can you feel how it yearns for you?_”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: There are more spoilers ahead!

**THUMP! THUMP!**

You could feel Zib’s heart beating alright but you couldn’t feel how it ‘yearned for you’.

“Y/N…You were the only one who ever listened to me. You were the only one who ever appreciated what I did! You always took me seriously…You….You made me feel…_respected,_” Zib whispered as he brought your hand you his cheek, “Don’t you see it now, Y/N? _You’re all that I have left…._”

You tried to respond but-

“THE MENTAL REPROGRAMMER HELMET HAS BEEN FULLY RECHARGED”

“Ah! Excellent timing!” Zib chirped as he dropped your hand, “Now then, let’s try this again. Bring me the helmet!”

You let out a gasp but remembered that your hand was free.

Wasting no time, you begun to wriggle and thrash about as best as you could.

“No use fighting it, Y/N! You’re gonna love me whether you like it or not!” Zib cackled as he slammed the helmet onto your head.

“Computer begin the-ACK!”

**WHAP!**

**CLANG!**

You smacked off the mental reprogrammer helmet, causing it to bean Zib square in the face.

You then frantically continued to try to wriggle out your other arm.

**POP!**

With your other arm, free, you were ready to pull your way out of the mechanical tentacle’s iron grip.

**POP!**

You burst free from the mechanical tentacle and tried to make a run for it.

However, it wasn’t long before Zib’s deranged mind begun to process what just happened.

“Well…Y/N…I gotta say, I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you to be able to actually free yourself so quickly.” Zib chuckled as he adjusted his cracked glasses.

“And that’s not all! I’m gonna find out where you took my boys and when I do, I’m gonna set them all free! Then we’ll stop you once and for all!” You announced dramatically as you ran in the other direction.

“Oh no you won’t!”

**BEEP!**

Zib slammed down onto another button on his throne.

**FWEE!  
**

The tentacle you slipped out of sprung back to life and made a lunge for you!

Luckily, you had such a large head start that you were already half way down the hall.

You kept running and running until the tentacle ran out of slack and could no longer reach you.

You stuck out your tongue and blew a raspberry at the tentacle before resuming your escape.

Zib let out a screech as the tentacle returned to him fruitless.

“GRAARGH! COMPUTER! SEND OUT ALL THE GUARDS TO TRACK DOWN THAT Y/N AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!” Zib roared as he shook his fist at the ceiling.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!

Zib muttered a few more obscenities under his breath as more drool dribbled down his chin.

“You _will_ be mine, Y/N! I won’t let you get away from me ever again!” Zib seethed as he gritted his jagged teeth.

Meanwhile, the Zims and Dib were discussing a way to rescue you and no one could agree on anything!

“BRUTUS SMASH EVERYTHING!!” Brutus bellowed.

**POW!**

Brutus punched a large hole into the wall of the cell to emphasize his point.

“No! That’s impractical! First off, Number 1, or Zib or whatever you wanna call him, has an arsenal of his own personal tech and weapons! All the bulging muscles in the multiverse couldn’t take all of that at once! Second, we still need to save Y/N! If we’re too reckless, they could get hurt!” Specs chided as he put his hands on his hips.

“BRUTUS NEVER HURT PRETTY Y/N! BRUTUS LOVE PRETTY Y/N!” Brutus bellowed as he shot Specs a glare.

“Guys! Focus! We need an actually_ good_ plan here!” 2k snapped as he folded his arms.

“Yeah, it’s not like a plan’s gonna fall from the sky!” Palindrome added with a huff.

As if on cue,

“WEEE!!!!!”

**CLANG!**

**WHUMP!**

GIR literally fell from the ceiling and landed square on Your Zim’s head.

“ACK! MY SPINE!” Your Zim yelped as he fell to the ground.

“GIR! You’re ok!” Palindrome cheered as he helped GIR to his feet.

“Yep! I had lots of fun!!” GIR giggled.

“Urgh. Help me up, GIR.” Your Zim groaned from the floor.

“Okie dokie!” GIR sang as he pulled your Zim to his feet.

“Wait, _fun?!_ You call being captured by an evil tyrant _fun?!_” Dib snapped as he shot GIR a glare.

“Uh huh! I was dancing and dancing! Then the Zib man got me, so I brought this!” GIR giggled as he held up a large memory drive, “Let’s eat it!”

“Hey! That looks like a computer memory drive!” Dib’s eyes lit up as he snatched the memory drive out of GIR’s hand.

“We can use the data in the memory drive to find all the schematics for Zib’s tech!” 2k cheered as he hopped onto Dib’s head.

“Wait!” Your Zim swiped the memory drive out of Dib’s hands, “We can use the data in the memory drive to find all the schematics for Zib’s tech!”

“That’s literally what I just said-”

“GIR! Pop the memory drive into your drive reader and display its data!” Your Zim commanded as he shoved the memory drive in GIR’s face.

“YES SIR!” GIR’s eyes turned red as he swallowed the memory drive.

**WHIRR!**

GIR’s eyes flashed bright blue as a projector popped out of his head.

**PINK!**

“I love this show!” GIR chirped as the projector turned on.

After a few moments of blue static, GIR begun to playback the data on the memory drive.

However, instead of tech schematics, the group was greeted with a recording instead.

_Zib was wearing his Zim-suit and was resting on his throne when Zim 501 came barging in._

_“Oh great and glorious Number 1! I have come bringing wondrous news!” 501 sang with a bow._

_“It better not be a waste of my time, 501.” Zib snarled as he drummed his fingers against the throne’s arm._

_“We have located a Y/N!” 501 cheered as he tried to maintain his bow._

_“A Y/N?!”_

_The eyes of Zib’s suit glowed bright red as he shot up straighter._

_“Yes! And they’re the most beautiful Y/N we’ve ever seen! They’re so beautiful they could tame the most rabid of cows!” 501 boasted as he shook with excitement._

_  
“Well, what are you waiting for?! Bring the Y/N to me!” Number 1 ordered as he pointed to the door._

_“Yes, sir!”_

_And with that, 501 trotted off to carry out Zib’s orders._

_However, 501’s foot prints had left behind a strange substance on his way out._

_Zib hummed as he went over to inspect the mysterious substance._

_“This doesn’t look like sewage….” Zib muttered to himself, “Computer! take a sample of this substance and bring it to my lab!”_

_“RIGHT AWAY, DIB!”_

_And with that, Zib’s computer scooped up a sample of the strange substance and took it to Zib’s lab._

_Upon entering his lab, Zib popped out of his suit and plopped in front of his computer’s main keyboard._

_“Computer! Analyze the sample you collected!” Zib commanded as he pointed to the ceiling._

_“ANALIZING….”_

** _WHIRR!_ **

** _DING!_ **

_“ANALYSIS COMPLETE. SUBSTANCE APPEARS TO BE ZIM SALIVA.”_

_“Ah! I had a feeling that’s what it was! You know, I’m feeling pretty bored right. Now sounds like the perfect time for me to test out my new DNA memory translator! But first, let’s see which Zim this saliva came from.” Zib chuckled as he tapped away at the computer’s keyboard._

** _DING!_ **

_The computer’s monitor flickered as it promptly displayed an image of Your Zim_

“Hey! That looks like me!” Your Zim noted as he pointed to his image in the projection.

“Shh!” Specs shushed as he put a finger to his lips.

_“Ah! Zim number 2170! Looks like he’s a newbie!” Zib chuckled as he stroked his chin, “Alright computer, let’s see what this Zim’s ‘thing’ is!”_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: There are more spoilers ahead!

_The monitor crackled to life to reveal your Zim sitting on the couch with a box of packing peanuts next to him._

_It wasn’t long before Your Zim grabbed a packing peanut and popped it into his mouth, causing him to hack and cough for a few seconds._

_“He’s the first Zim to choke on one of those styrofoam packing peanut things?” Zib snorted before bursting out into laughter._

“Wait, _that’s_ your thing? Choking on a packing peanut? That’s just stupid.” 2K gave your Zim a confused look.

“Wow and I thought _my_ thing was lame.” Specs muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

“HA! THIS IS WHY BRUTUS IS SUPERIOR! BRUTUS CAN EAT A WHOLE BOX OF THOSE CRUNCHY FOAM THINGYS!” Brutus boasted as he put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t those make you sick?” Palindrome asked.

“NOPE! BRUTUS LIKES THE CRUNCHY FOAM THINGYS!” Brutus confirmed.

“Eh, why am I not surprised?” Palindrome sighed.

Majestzee opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was roaring laughter.

“CEASE YOUR INCESSANT LAUGHTER AT ONCE! So what if I choked on a packing peanut?! I am still the ULTIMATE ZIM! AND YOU SHALL ALL RESPECT MY SUPERIORITY!” Your Zim roared as he threw his arms into the air.

_“Never in all my time here have I ever seen a more pathetic thing! This guy truly is the worst Zim I’ve ever seen!” Zib cackled as he wiped away a few tears._

“If my Zim is the worst Zim…Does that make me the worst _Dib?_” Dib whimpered as he continued to watch the hologram.

_“I almost feel bad for this Zim. I mean, what redeeming qualities could a Zim this pathetic possibly have?” Zib smirked as his laughter finally slowed to a stop._

_As if on cue, you rushed to Your Zim’s side._

_“Oh my god! Zim! Don’t worry! I know what to do!”_

_And with that you proceeded to give your Zim the Heimlich Maneuver._

** _POP!_ **

_Your Zim managed to cough up the packing peanut._

_He let out a sigh of relief as you put him back down._

_“Thanks Y/N.”_

_Zib’s eyes nearly burst through his cracked glasses! Never had he seen such a beautiful Y/N._

_“Those soft eyes! That perfect figure! They’re…They’re perfect! They’re the most perfect Y/N I’ve ver seen! Computer! track down this Y/N at once!” Zib commanded as a few globs of drool splattered onto the computer’s monitor._

_“SEARCHING FOR THE Y/N….”_

** _WHIRRR_ **

_“Y/N LOCATED IN THE ZIMVOID!”_

_“Wait! What?! The Y/N is here?! I didn’t think they would be able to follow the Irken distress signal. Then again, I guess they probably just wanted to save their precious Zim but still I’m surprised they even managed to get through one of my many Pandora’s Quadrangles. After all, I worked so hard to ensure that no one other than Zims could get here.” Zib rambled as he scratched his head.  
_

“Eh?! That Dib made the portals?!” Your Zim yelped as his eyes widened in shock.

Zib’s rambling became nothing more than muffled mumbles as the gears began to turn deep within your Zim’s mind.

“I understand it all now. All these ridiculous fake Zims…It’s all the _other Dib’s_ fault! He’s perverted the natural order with his disgusting… _Dibness. _But he can’t fool me! _No one_ can fool me!” Your Zim ranted as a chuckle escaped his throat.

“Shh! Be quiet Foamhead!” Palindrome shushed.

Meanwhile, you were frantically running through hall after hall.

You tried your best to remain unnoticeable but you begun to worry that your pounding footsteps and heavy breathing might give you away.

“I gotta find the dungeon! Think, Y/N! Think! If I were a deranged tyrant, where would I keep my dungeon?” You asked yourself as you continued to wander about.

It wasn’t long before you found your answer.

Standing before you was a large, colorful map of Zib’s castle.

“Oh hey, a map! What luck!” You hummed as you inspected the map, “Let’s see…Dungeon…..Dungeo- There! That looks about right!”

And with that, you trotted off to find your friends!

The rest of the group was on the last few moments of the recording.

_“Oh well! I’m not going to question all the details! Looks like I’ll have to put my Dib Virus plan on hold! I’ve got a wedding to plan!” Zib giggled eagerly as more drool dribbled down his shirt._

And just like that, the recording slowed to a stop.

“Huh, well I was expecting something more informative but I guess this works…” Dib muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I guess we’re gonna have to make due with what little we’ve got.” Specs added as he adjusted his glasses.

“So what’s the plan?” 2k huffed.

“If only the beautiful Y/N were here. Surely, they would know what to do.” Majestzee sighed as he rested his hand on his cheek.

“Guys! I’m so glad I found you!”

Everyone looked up to find you cheerfully waving at them.

“Y/N! You’re ok!” Specs chirped as he rushed up to greet you.

“Oh beautiful one, I knew you’d come to our rescue!” Majestzee crooned as he clapped his hands.

“Eh?! Y/N?! Is that you?! Is that really-ACK!” Your Zim yelped.

**WHOOSH!**

Brutus shoved your Zim to the ground as he eagerly ran towards the cell door.

**“Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

**BASH!!**

Brutus was so excited he plowed clean through the bars and scooped you up into his big, burly arms.

“Really?! You could’ve done that the whole time?!” 2k growled as he tugged on his antennas.

“At least Y/N’s safe…” Palindrome sighed as he playfully shook his head.

“YAY! NOW THE WHOLE FAMILY’S HERE!!” GIR squealed as he twirled around a bit.

“Oh, god! I’m so glad you’re all alright.” Tears streamed down your cheeks.

“OF COURSE BRUTUS IS OK, PRETTY Y/N!” Brutus reassured.

“Hey! Y/N it’s ok-” Your Zim began before being cut off.

“What? Don’t tell me you thought that dumb other Dib actually did anything to us! Everyone knows Dibs never succeed in killing Zims!” 2k chuckled as he hopped onto Brutus’s head.

“Excuse me! I wasn’t finished-” Your Zim was cut off yet again.

“Heck, I don’t think there’s _anything_ that could kill a Zim!” Palindrome added with a grin.

“Hello! I’m trying to talk here-” Your Zim grew more and more annoyed by the second.

“Well that’s not _entirely_ true but that’s not the point. The point is, we’re fine, Y/N.” Specs corrected as he activated his spider legs to see you better.

“Is anyone listening to me at all!?” Your Zim snapped as he activated his own spider legs.

“The question we _should_ be asking is: Did other Dib did something to _you?_” Majestzee added as he squeezed in between Specs and Palindrome.

“EXCUSE ME! I, THE ULTIMATE ZIM, HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO Y/N FOR QUITE SOMETIME NOW!” Your Zim screeched as he squeezed his way through the crowd.

Majestzee burst into another fit of laughter.

“Yes, yes. I’m a master of comedy! Now can I please speak to Y/N now?!” Your Zim snapped as he put his hands on his hips.

“Oh you _can _talk to the beautiful Y/N, but I don’t think they’d want anything to do with a Zim who choked on styrofoam!” Majestzee mocked as he wiped away a few tears.

“Majestzee! Don’t be rude! I love _my_ Zim very much thank you!” You countered as you folded your arms.

“I apologize for my disrespectful behavior, beautiful one. I’ve forgotten that your heart is so kind that you love_ all_ Zims. Even those who are _clearly_ inferior. That’s one of the many things I love about you. You’re so kind.” Majestzee let out a dreamy sigh.

Your Zim let out a growl as his body shook with rage.

“Are you kidding me?! No Zim is inferior!” You growled as you shot Majestzee a glare.

“I mean he _did_ choke on styrofoam. That’s pretty sad if you ask me.” Palindrome sighed.

“So _what_ if he choked on styrofoam?! That doesn’t make him sad nor pathetic! My Zim is just as awesome as the rest of you!” You chided as you folded your arms.

“Are you sure about that?” 2k whispered as he raised an antenna.

“GRARGH!!!! I’M THE ULTIMATE ZIM! YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU’VE INSULTED ME! Except you, Y/N, thank you for sticking up for me. BUT THE REST OF YOU WILL PAY! OH HOW YOU WILL PAY!! Come GIR! Let’s show these fools what the _real _Zim can do!” Your Zim roared as he stormed off with GIR in tow.

“Zim wait! Come back!”

However, Zim was too upset to hear your pleas. He continued to drag GIR along to begin his rampage.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: MAJOR Spoilers ahead!

“Geez. Talk about sensitive!” Majestzee shook his head.

“Seriously?! _That’s_ what you have to say?! Ugh! You all should be _ashamed_ of yourselves!” You huffed.

And with that you climbed onto the top of Brutus’s head and put your hands on your hips.

“How would any of_ you_ feel if someone made fun of your ‘things’ huh?!” You glared down at the other Zims as you spoke.

The other Zims exchanged somber glances for a moment as you continued your rant.

“Would it feel good to have your flaws mocked?! And then to top it all off, the person insulting you has the audacity to call you _‘sensitive’_ for being rightfully hurt and upset!” You continued as tears formed in your eyes.

The other Zim’s faces fell as they noticed your tears start to pour down your cheeks.

“He was there for me when nobody else was! He understood my feelings and respected my boundaries! Hell, he even gave up his mission for me! Do you _know_ how much courage that took?! To look your fascist leaders in the eye and tell them _you quit?!_ My Zim may have choked on styrofoam but that didn’t stop him from being the best boyfriend in the multiverse!” You ranted as you dried your tears.

“Huh…I guess I never really thought of it _that_ way….” 2k muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I guess we _were_ kinda harsh….” Palindrome admitted.

“BRUTUS FEEL BAD FOR TINY ZIM NOW.” Brutus sniffled as a dew tears formed in his eyes.

“Well, I mean, _choking on styrofoam?_ Beautiful one, surely you can understand how pathetic that is….Right?” Majestzee insisted as he scratched his head.

“You know what? Y/N’s right! We’re Zims! We may not be perfect but we aren’t as pathetic as people say we are! Well except for me but still!” Specs confirmed as he put a hand on your shoulder.

Majestzee let a few giggles escape his throat at Specs’s rant.

“And just _what _are you laughing at?!” Specs growled as he shot Majestzee a glare.

“I’m laughing at the fact that you think that _I’m_ not perfect!” Majestzee cackled.

“Oh Puh-lease! You’re the most dependent Zim I have ever met! You put anyone you consider to be important on such a high pedestal that I’m surprised you can even _reach_ their boots let alone be able to lick them every 5 minutes!” Specs snarled as he jabbed his finger into Majestzee’s chest.

Majestzee opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was surprised spluttering.

“So stop acting all high and mighty and look at the bigger picture! We Zims share one thing in common:

_Determination._

All Zims are determined to achieve their goals no matter what the cost! And you know what? Even if we fail? We still did a better job then most of our Dibs ever could! So let us stop comparing ourselves and focus on what truly matters:

_Stopping Zib and going home!_

Now who’s with me?!” Specs ranted as he threw his fist in the air.

“I am!” You cheered as you thew your fist into the air.

“I am!” 2k added as he also threw his fist in the air.

“I am!” Palindrome sang as he joined in.

“BRUTUS IS WITH GLASSES ZIM!” Brutus laughed as he threw his meaty fist in the air.

“I’m not a Zim and I don’t really agree with everything you said but…I’m with you too!” Dib admitted as he half heartedly joined in.

“What about you, Majestzee?” You asked as you turned to face him.

Soon, everyone’s eyes were on Majestzee.

Majestzee stood still for a moment.

While he would never admit it, Specs’s words hit him _hard._ Majestzee never realized how much of a stuck up jerk he was being until now.

“Well? We’re waiting.” You prompted as you folded your arms.

The sound of your voice woke Majestzee from his thoughts.

“I am also with you!” Majestzee blurted out as he thew his fist into the air.

“Yay!! I’m so glad we’re all on the same page now!” You cheered as you clapped your hands.

“Also, I’d just like to…apologize for acting like a….” Majestzee trailed off as his mind searched for the words to say.

“Jerk?” Specs finished as he raised an antenna.

“Yes…jerk….I hope you can find it in your kind heart to forgive me, beautiful one.” Majestzee sighed as he looked down at his feet.

“It’s fine. Besides, _I’m_ not the one you need to apologize too. It’s _my Zim_ who deserves an apology.” You explained as your face softened a bit.

“Right! Now! Let us find him so we can apologize and go home and…stuff!” Majestzee chirped as he put his hands on his hips.

“Not so fast!”

You felt your blood run cold at the sound of that all too familiar voice.

Meanwhile, your Zim and GIR had finally made it to the Dimensional Zapper!

“Of course, I should have recognized what this was from the beginning! My own basic Irken Disrupter design, sullied by Dib’s inferior stink human mind. GIR, help me interface with this!” Your Zim commanded as he jammed GIR’s head into the side of the Dimensional Zapper.

“I’m helping!” GIR sang as he swung his arms a bit.

“Yes…See? It’s the frequency of the pulse that determines the exit point of the breaches. So if we make a little adjustment, we can change the time that the portals lead to!” Your Zim explained as he gestured to the hundreds of portals swirling above them.

“Is that good?”

“Yes, GIR! Soon, even time itself will be under Zim’s control!” Zim cackled as he threw his arms into the air.

“Well what about the other Masters?” GIR asked as he looked up at your Zim

Your Zim’s eyes widened in shock as he shot GIR a glare.

“Eh? You mean those disrespectful FOOLS?! They shall be wiped clean from existence! There can only be one TRUE ZIM!” Your Zim insisted as he grabbed onto GIR and prepared to spin him around.

“But if the other Masters are gone, won’t Unicorn get all sad?”

GIR’s words made your Zim dead in his tracks.

He was so consumed in his petty jealously that he hadn’t even _considered_ how his plan would affect you.

“W-Well…I’m certain Y/N would….” Your Zim trailed off for a moment.

Your Zim’s mind wandered back to how sad you looked when you thought that Zib had killed him and the other Zims.

Hell, you were even willing to marry that disgusting Zib _twice_ just to make sure that everyone in the Zimvoid would be safe.

As much as he hated to admit it, you loved the other Zims just as much as you loved him.

If anything were to happen to the other Zims, you would no doubt be devastated.

The mere thought of hurting you like that made your Zim feel like he was shot in the chest.

A few tears trickled down your Zim’s cheeks as he slowly let go of GIR.

“You know what, GIR? I think I have a better idea….”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the grand finale, things are getting spicier than a Carolina Reaper pepper covered in hot sauce!
> 
> Be warned: More spoilers ahead!

Back in Zib’s dungeon, you and the rest of the group were frozen with fear as a familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

“Why do you all look so surprised? You didn’t actually think I’d let you get away that easily, did you?” Zib asked as a sinister grin spread across his face.

“Why can’t you just leave us alone already?!” You wailed as you tried to stand in front of your friends protectively.

“Aww! You still think you can keep protecting those precious Zims of yours!” Zib cooed with a mocking pout, “I honestly thought you were smarter than this!”

“Hey! Not everyone here is a Zim! What about me?! Huh?! I’m a Dib too you know!” Dib piped up as he gestured to himself.

“Oh right….Well look, as much as I would love to have another Dib help me out I can’t really let you go free. It’s nothing personal. I just don’t want you trying to steal Y/N from me.” Zib laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“_What_ is with this obsession that you have with Y/N?!” Dib growled as he snapped a finger in Zib’s direction.

“Ugh! I thought that you, as a fellow Dib, would understand! I’m trying to protect Y/N from Zim’s manipulation! That and well, you know…I love them and stuff..” Zib chuckled as a slight blush spread across his face.

“This is crazy! How do you expect Y/N to be safe from Zim by forcing them to marry you?! What’s stopping Zim from tracking them down or something?! Huh?!” Dib ranted as he put his hands on his hips.

“Oh _come on!_ You’re a _Dib!_ You should be smart enough to figure things out by now! Zim won’t be able to track down Y/N because all Zims, as well as all Irken Empires, will have been destroyed by my Dib virus! _There won’t be any Zims left to steal Y/N from me!_” Zib explained as he pointed to the ceiling.

“Ok…But that still doesn’t explain why you need to marry Y/N-”

“Look, I feel for you, Dib. I _really_ do. I know you love Y/N more than anything but they’ll never feel the same.” Zib sighed as he flung an arm over Dib’s shoulders.

“Don’t remind me…” Dib whimpered as he looked down at his feet.

“I’m doing your heart a favor by taking Y/N off your hands for you. With Y/N living with me, you’ll be free to move on and explore all the other fish in the sea!” Zib explained as he spread his free arm wide.

“I take offense to that!” Palindrome huffed as he folded his arms.

Dib wanted to respond but his mind couldn’t find any words to say.

All he could do was look down at his feet as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Oh now, don’t cry. I’m certain there’s _someone_ out there a softie like you could handle. Just not Y/N. I’ll tell you what, if you give Y/N back to me, I’ll help locate a _better_ partner for you! How does that sound?” Zib offered gently.

“Argh! I can’t do that! I can’t leave Y/N to suffer!” Dib countered as he peeled Zib’s arm off of him.

“Oh please, Y/N will be just fine! Heck, they’ll be _better_ than fine! They’ll be married to _me_ after all! They’ll live their life in the safety of my loving arms!” Zib mimed cuddling you, “The only reason Y/N is suffering is because you’ve_ failed _at keeping your Zim away from them!”

“What?! How could you say that?! I’ve done everything I could to stop him! I-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve tried your best. But you didn’t succeed and now Y/N is being manipulated by an alien monster! They’re suffering because you were too soft to do anything to save them!” Zib ranted as he snapped a finger in Dib’s face.

“B-But…Bu-”

“_But nothing!_ Face it! You’ve _failed_ Y/N! If you truly want to put an end to their suffering you’ll return them to me at once!” Zib commanded as drool dribbled down his shirt.

Dib felt like he was shot in the chest. He didn’t really _fail _you did he? Maybe he really was _that _awful.

A few more tears trickled down Dib’s cheeks as his mind searched for something to say.

“SHUT UP ALREADY!”

The sound of your angry voice woke Dib from his thoughts.

“Shut up and stop lying to my Dib! Just because I don’t have romantic feelings for my Dib doesn’t mean I don’t care about him at all He’s still my best friend!” You snapped as you climbed onto Brutus’s head.

“R-Really? You still think I’m your best friend?” Dib’s eyes widened in shock as he turned up to look at you.

“No they don’t! They’re just saying that because-”

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” You interjected as you snapped a finger in Zib’s direction.

Zib shrank a bit as a few beads of sweat dripped down his face.

“You think you’re so high and mighty because you decided to mess with things that you have no business interfering with! How dare you insult my Dib when you’re so pathetic that you think a stolen PAK stuck to your gross head makes you a king!

My Dib did everything on his own! He didn’t need to steal a Zim’s PAK to make into Pandora’s Quadrangle! He didn’t need to steal a Zim’s PAK to be mature enough to work together with his enemies to achieve a common goal!

My Dib is stronger than you can ever _hope_ to be! So don’t you dare stand there and insult him!” You ranted as you glared daggers as Zib.

Everyone’s jaws were on the floor as you continued your rampage.

“And speaking of people you’ve insulted, how dare you objectify me!

You sit there on your high horse and act like I’m just a little doll that someone stole from you on the playground!

Well guess what, Zib?! I am not a doll! I am not a trophy to be won!

I am_ Y/N L/N!_

The only one who owns my heart and mind is_ me!_ Got that?! ME! No one else! Especially not some entitled drooling, baby who throws a tantrum whenever he doesn’t get his way! No amount of your harsh words or your stupid sciencey junk could ever change that!” You ranted as you dramatically moved your body to match your words.

“OOOOH!! BURN!!!!” 2k added as he climbed onto Brutus’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t just a mere burn. That was a full on _murder_.” Palindrome wheezed as he finally managed to regain his composure.

“If I may add something here, Zib, the fact that you honestly thought that disrupting the fabric of reality for your own petty gain was a good idea just shows how foolish you truly are. Say what you want about_ this _Dib, but at least he has the sense to not go poking his big head where it doesn’t belong!” Specs added as he adjusted his glasses.

“And to think I actually considered you a_ leader!_ Hmph! I’m disgusted I even_ graced_ you with my superior presence! You spent so much time putting _me_ down when you were just some scummy, FILTHY, SQUIRMY, _Dib!_ The only reason I haven’t tried to destroy you is because it amuses me to watch you be verbally bludgeoned!” Majestzee cackled as he loomed over Zib.

“YEAH! TINY ZIB IS A STINKY BAD MAN! HE TELLS FILTHY LIES!” Brutus added as he cracked his knuckles.

Dib smiled and puffed out his chest.

“Y/N is right! I am stronger than you! You know what?! All of us here are stronger than you! Now let us all go home or _else_”!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters until the end! Prepare for spice and spoilers!

Zib shook away his shock and stood up a bit straighter.

A crazed grin spread across his face as he burst into maniacal laughter.

“What are _you_ laughing at?!” 2k snapped as he folded his arms.

“Yeah, you were just verbally _slaughtered!_ If I were you, I would just surrender _now_.” Palindrome added as he shook his head.

“_Me?_ Surrender? Oh ho no! The only ones surrendering here are _you!_ COMPUTER! CAPTURE THE PRISONERS! Except for Y/N and Number 2. I have something _special_ in store for them” Zib giggled as he rubbed his hands together.

Before anyone else could respond, more tentacles jutted out and captured everyone save for you and Majestzee.

“Guys!” You yelped as you tried to run to help the others.

“Beautiful one, no!” Majestzee wailed as he pulled you away.

**FWEE!**

**ZAP!**

A large electric forcefield jutted out from the ground in front of the others.

“Nice try, Y/N but you can’t help your precious Zims now! I’ve already activated a special forcefield. If you try to touch it, it’ll give you quite a nasty shock!” Zib giggled as he sauntered towards you.

“Maybe the beautiful Y/N can no longer protect their Zims and… Dib-Stink but that doesn’t mean _I_ can’t protect them from _your FILTHY, lies!_” Majestzee snarled as he made a lunge for Zib.

**FWHAP!**

Majestzee was snatched up by another tentacle that jutted up from the ground.

“Majestzee!! No!” You wailed as you reached out to him.

“You’re lucky you’re such an advanced Zim, Number 2. otherwise I’d have you executed along with the rest of these pathetic Zims.” Spit fired from Zib’s mouth as he lowered the tentacle to meet his gaze.

“My name is _Majestzee_ now and you will release me or suffer-”

“Yeah, yeah yeah, I’ll suffer your wrath. Blah, blah, blah. Man, I liked it better when you were worshiping me, Number 2.” Zib grumbled as he clamped a hand over Majestzee’s mouth.

“And I’d like _you _better if you were a chair!” You quipped as you shot Zib a death glare.

Your words seemed to have hit a nerve as Zib’s face burned with rage.

“You….You really don’t mean_ that_ do you?” Zib’s left eye twitched as he spoke through clenched teeth.

“I _do_ mean that! If you were a chair, then maybe you wouldn’t be such an insufferable creep!” You snapped as you put your hands on your hips.

“Oh? Is that what you _think? _Is that what you_ really think?_” A crazed giggle escaped Zib’s throat as he pulled out a bright blue microchip.

Sweat poured down your face as you quickly realized that you had just messed up. _Big time._

“W-Well um-”

“Well tell me, Y/N, could a chair do_ this?!_”

Before you could respond, Zib jammed the microchip into Majestzee’s PAK.

**BZZAT!**

Majestzee’s head filled with static as the microchip begun to take effect.

“Beautiful one…..I…love…you…..”

Those were the last words that left Majestzee’s lips before his body went limp.

“MAJESTZEE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU MONSTER?!” You demanded as you burst into tears.

“Oh, ho. You’ll see, Y/N….You’ll see….” Zib’s voice was cold as his crazed smile remained

Majestzee’s eyes popped open. His once ruby eyes were now clouded by an eerie blue glow.

Zib let out another crazed giggle as he released Majestzee.

“Majestzee?” Your voice was small as Majestzee’s dull eyes looked at you.

“H….Hail Dib!”

You and the rest of the group gasped in unison.

“Oh my god….Majestzee…..What has he done to you?” You whimpered as you covered your mouth.

“What’s wrong Y/N? I let him go! Aren’t you happy to see that he’s still alive?!” Zib cooed mockingly as he stuck out his lower lip.

“W-What have you done to him?!” You spluttered as you backed away a bit.

“Oh, I’ve simply reprogrammed his PAK with my Dib Virus! Now I don’t even _need_ to trick him into obeying me, isn’t that right Number 2?” Zib chuckled as he gestured to Number 2

“Yes, oh great and glorious Dib.” Majestzee’s voice was cold and robotic.

“WHAT?! THAT’S DISGUSTING! I’M DISGUSTED!” 2k gasped.

“I never liked the guy but he doesn’t deserve _this._” Palindrome added as he tried to look away.

“Is this how you plan on executing him?! By corrupting his PAK?!” Specs snapped.

“Oh, ho no. No, you sad, little Zim. I’m not going to execute Number 2. Not_ yet_ anyway. He is going to Y/N’s timeline to unleash my Dib Virus onto their Irken Armada! Once my Dib Virus takes down the Armada, _then_ I’ll execute him!” Zib cackled as he threw his arms into the air.

“WHAT?! THAT’S SO MUCH WORSE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TOYING WITH! NO IDEA AT ALL!” Specs shrieked as he thrashed about.

“Oh I know waay more than you do, space boy! And as for you, _Y/N!_ You_ will_ be marrying me! Right here! Right now! I’ve already taken the liberty of bringing the Mental Reprogrammer Helmet!” Zib sang as he held up the helmet, “Number 2! Hold them!”

“Yes, oh great and glorious Dib”

Before you could respond, Majestzee swiftly scooped you up into his arms and pulled you into a tender hug.

Zib let out an annoyed growl as he dragged a hand down his face.

“NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT! HOLD Y/N IN PLACE! YOU KNOW, RESTRAIN THEM! SO I CAN PUT THE HELMET ON THEM!” Zib roared as he stomped his feet.

“Oh. My apologies, oh great and glorious Dib.” Majestzee reluctantly let go of you for a moment before restraining you properly.

“Majestzee…please..” More tears trickled down you cheeks.

“I apologize, but I must obey the great and glorious Dib.” A sliver of sadness peeked through Majestzee’s robotic demeanor.

“Thank you! Ok, so it looks like it might take a while for the virus to take _full_ control but this will have to do for now.” Zib muttered as he rubbed his temples.

“I never thought I’d say this but, looks like _my_ Zim is our only hope now…” Dib whimpered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, your Zim was tinkering away at the Dimensional Zapper.

“Are you done yet? Are you done yeeet? ARE YOU DONE YET?!” GIR sang as he dangled from the Zapper.

“No GIR! I already told you! I’m reprogramming the Dimensional Zapper so that it sends all of the other Zims back to their _own_ timelines! This process is going to take much more time! Just give me a few more minutes and I’ll have everything set up!” Your Zim snapped as he continued to tinker away.

“Oooh! Everyone’s gonna go home?” GIR giggled.

“Yes, GIR,” Your Zim sighed as he wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead.

_“Everyone’s gonna go home.”_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting! 
> 
> Be warned: Things get super intense in this chapter!

Meanwhile, Zib prepared to put the mental reprogrammer helmet onto your head.

“This is for your own good, Y/N! Once I’ve opened your eyes you’ll finally understand!” Zib cackled.

“Zib! Stop this! Think about what you’re-”

**PLOP!**

Zib slammed the mental reprogrammer helmet onto your head before you could finish your sentence.

“Y/N! NOO!!!” The Zims and Dib cried out in unison.

Zib erupted into thunderous maniacal laughter as he activated the helmet.

**BEEP!**

**WHIRRR!**

With the push of a button, your head felt like it was spinning. Your eyelids lowered as your mind became engulfed by a thick fog.

“Zim…..Specs…..Brutus…Majestzee…..2k…..Palindrome…..My Dib…..”You fought to remain conscious but you could already feel your free will slipping away.

“I’m so….so… sorry…Please forgive…..me…..” Those were the last words that left your lips before your eyes fluttered shut.

Your world went dark for a moment and all you could here was Zib’s voice echoing over and over again:

_“You love Dib….You need Dib…You will obey Dib……”_

“What have you done to Y/N?!” Dib wailed as tears formed in his eyes.

“You’ll see….Awaken, My sweet.” Zib’s crazed grin grew wider as he watched the helmet take effect.

_“You love Dib….You need Dib…You will obey Dib……”_

The words continued to echo as your heavy eyelids slowly opened.

Your eyes were clouded by the same blue glow that clouded Majestzee’s eyes.

“I love Dib……I need Dib….I will obey Dib….” Your voice was groggy yet robotic.

“Yes! Yes!!! It worked! You’re finally mine! Now, release them, Number 2. I’m the only one that’s allowed to hold Y/N now.” Zib snapped his fingers as he gestured for Majestzee to let you go.

“Yes, oh great and glorious Dib.” a twinge of sadness peeked through Majestzee’s robotic demeanor as he let you go.

“Excellent! Now why don’t you tell these Zims who you _truly_ love?” Zib chuckled as he turned you to face the Zims and your Dib.

“I love Dib.” Your voice was devoid of emotion.

“NO!!! Y/N! SNAP OUT OF IT!!” Specs wailed.

“I’M GONNA THROW UP! ZIM HAS NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED!” 2k cried.

As terrified as he was, Dib felt his heart flutter a bit when he heard those words escape your lips.

“Dib? What are you doing all the way up there?” You asked as you tilted your head to the side.

Zib’s face jerked back in shock. _Tha_t wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Silly, Y/N! I’m right behind you, see?” Zib let out a nervous chuckle as he turned you back to face him.

“Oh. I could have sworn you were being held by a giant-”

“No! No! No, my sweet. I’m right here! You were asleep for a really long time so you must be a little groggy.” Zib lied as he patted the top of your head.

“I guess I am a little sleepy…” You yawned.

“Well you better wake up because we have a wedding to resume!” Zib sang as he shook you a bit.

“Wait! Y/N That’s not me! He’s a-”

Dib was cut off by another tentacle covering his mouth.

“What was that?” You asked as you tried to look behind you.

“Nothing! Nothing at all! Computer! Resume the wedding!” Zib commanded as he forced you to look at him.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!”

“NO!! PRETTY Y/N!!!!” Brutus roared as he thrashed about in his restraints.

**BOOM!**

**SNAP!**

**CRACK!**

**FWHUMP!**

Brutus burst free of his restraints, taking Specs, 2k, and Palindrome down with him.

“LET PRETTY Y/N GO TINY DIB-ARGH!”

Brutus tried to charge towards Zib but tripped on the fallen tentacles.

**POW!**

**BONK!**

**CRASH!**

Brutus knocked into the other three Zims, causing them all to tumble out of a nearby window.

“What the- Computer! Send out guards to track down those Zims!” Zib commanded as he pointed to the ceiling.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!”

“Don’t worry, my sweet! We’ll continue our wedding while we wait for the prisoners to be retrieved.” Zib cooed as he patted your hands.

“I love you, Dib” Your voice was soft and robotic as your eyelids lowered.

“I love you too, Y/N.” Zib giggled as he kissed your cheek.

Meanwhile Zim about to finish reprogramming the Dimensional Zapper when-

**FWHUMP!**

All of the Zims fell from the window and landed right on top of your Zim.

Your Zim groaned as he squeezed out from underneath the pile of fallen Zims.

It wasn’t long before the other Zims regained consciousness and slowly got off of each other.

“Ugh….Are we dead?” Specs groaned as he held his head.

“Where is pretty Y/N?!” Brutus whimpered as he frantically looked for you.

“They’re still trapped with that gross Dib! We could’ve saved them had you not thrown your freakishly large body at us!” 2k chided as he put his hands on his hips.

“Well, at least we’re not restrained anymore. So that’s good at least.” Palindrome noted as he adjusted his bowl.

“Hey! What is the meaning of this?!” You Zim demanded as he snapped a finger at the other four Zims.

“Oh right, Y/N’s Zim. Listen we’re really sorry for how we acted. We understand now that you’re just as superior as the rest of us and we shouldn’t have made fun of your ‘thing’.” Specs sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah! Your thing may be pathetic but you’re still a Zim! So that makes you great. I guess…” 2k added as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Brutus feel bad for tiny Zim.” Brutus muttered as he looked down at his feet.

“Can you please forgive us? Or at the very least help us save Y/N from that extra gross Dib?” Palindrome pleaded as he clasped his hands together.

Your Zim hummed as his ruby eyes narrowed. As upset as he was, he knew he couldn’t let you suffer at the hands of Zib any longer!

“Fine! As the Ultimate Zim, I shall put my superior differences aside for the sake of my sweet Y/N!” Your Zim declared as he put a hand on his chest.

“Thank you. Now we need to figure out a way back into that castle.” Specs sighed.

“OOH! I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA!” GIR sang as he excitedly jumped out of the zapper.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile the wedding seemed like it was taking forever.

Zib’s computer seemed to ramble on and on. 

With every word the computer uttered, the more enraged Zib became.

Normally, Dib would be bored out of his mind at a wedding but at this one? He was more stressed than ever!

All he could do was wrack his brain for any ideas! Any ideas at all!

“C’mon, Dib! Think! Think! There’s got to be a way out of here!” Dib’s mind shrieked as sweat poured down his forehead.

It wasn’t long before Dib’s sweat started to loosen the tentacles!

Dib’s eyes lit up as he was finally graced with an idea! 

However, Dib didn’t have much time to put it into action, for Zib had finally lost what little patience he had left.

“Skip to the I dos already!” Zib snarled as he held you close.

“DO YOU Y/N TAKE-”

“Of course they do” Zib interjected.

“AND DO YOU-”

Dib wriggled his head free of the tentacles for a moment.

“I OBJECT!

“WEDDING PAUSED. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO OBJECT?” Zib’s computer asked as a question mark appeared on its monitor.

“NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT WANT TO OBJECT! RESUME WEDDING NOW!!” Zib roared as he shot his computer a glare.

“YES! YES I DO WANT TO OBJECT! STOP THE WEDDING!” Dib screamed out.

“WEDDING STOPPED!”

“NO!! RESUME WEDDING AND SILENCE THAT DIB!” Zib commanded as he stomped his feet.

“OK. WEDDING RESUMED! SILENCING DIB.”

The tentacles were about to strangle Dib when

“NO! SILENCE ME!!” Dib yelped as he braced himself.

“RIGHT AWAY, DIB!”

Zib opened his mouth to speak but

FWIP!

Another tentacle jutted up from the floor and wrapped around Zib.

Zib let out a few muffled screams as he struggled against the tentacle.

“Wow! I can’t believe that worked!” Dib grinned as he wiggled around a bit more.

POP!

Dib managed to free his arms!

After freeing his arms, Dib pulled himself free of the tentacle and rushed to your side!

“Y/N! Come on, let’s get you out of here!” Dib urged as he grabbed your hand.

“But I thought we were getting married…” You murmured softly.

Dib paused for a moment as his face turned a bright shade of pink.

“I-I well…Um…You see..”

POP!

Zib let out a muffled growl as he freed an arm from the tentacle.

“W-We can talk about that later! Let’s go! Now!”

And with that, Dib tightened his grip and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

You didn’t even try to protest as Dib practically dragged you across the floor.

“C’mon, Y/N! Pick up your feet! We’ll go faster that way!” Dib pleaded as he kept running.

“Yes, Dib…” You picked up your feet and matched your pace to Dib’s.

“Good! Don’t worry, Y/N. We’ll be out of here in no time!” Dib reassured.

“I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you, Dib….” You gave Dib a loose smile.

Dib let out a dopey chuckle as he kept running.

“I love you Dib…”

Your words made Dib stop dead in his tracks.

“Do you really…” Dib trailed off for a moment before shaking away his shock. “Nyugh! No! You’re just under Zib’s control!”

“What are you talking about?” You asked, your voice just as robotic as before.

“N-Nothing! Let’s just keep going!” Dib spluttered as he kept running.

As you and Dib zoomed through Zib’s castle, Dib found it harder and harder to fight his feelings.

For every so often you tell him you loved him or praise him in some way.

Dib was caught in the crossfire of a war between his heart and his mind!

On one hand, he knew you didn’t truly love him and was under Zib’s control but on the other the idea of you being his made his heart flutter in his chest.

Dib soon found himself wondering if he could find an excuse to keep you in this state.

Dib had wanted you for as long as he could remember! Now was his chance! He could finally have you!

He could hold you in his arms and spend the rest of his life with you!

It would just be you and him together forever! 

Dib let out another giggle at the delightful thought until his conscience stepped in.

“What are you doing?! You can’t just leave Y/N like this! If you did then you’d be no better than Zib!”

Dib let out a yelp as he shook away his infatuation.

“Arg! I gotta get a hold of myself! I need to focus on getting out of this-”

FWIP!

FWIP!

FWIP!

Dib was cut off by more tentacles jutting out from the ground.

Dib tried to run but he found himself cornered!

“Oh no! A dead end!” Dib pulled you closer as he frantically tried to look for an escape.

The only visible exit seemed to be an open window behind him.

Just one look out the window made Dib feel uneasy.

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH STEALING Y/N FROM ME!”

Zib’s voice sounded like it was getting closer by the second!

Dib let out a startled yelp! As much as he didn’t want to jump out the window with you, he knew he didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

“Ok, here goes nothing!”

And with that, Dib took in a deep breath, scooped you up into his arms, and threw himself out the window.

Meanwhile, the Zims below were discussing ways to save you from Zib’s clutches.

“We’re gonna order a million pizzas and I’m gonna roll around in them pizzas and then I’ll become a giaaaaant pizza!” GIR giggled as he stuck out his tongue.

“This isn’t the time for the giant pizza story, GIR. AND THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!” Your Zim growled as he snapped a finger in GIR’s face.

GIR did not like that answer at all!

He threw himself to the ground and began to throw another tantrum.

“GIR! GIR! Hey! Look at me!” Palindrome urged as he scooped up the frantic robot.

GIR stopped screaming for a moment and turned to face Palindrome.

“You need to calm down now and focus on the mission. Screaming won’t do any of us any good. Do you understand?” Palindrome asked firmly.

“I really don’t!”

Palindrome let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

“Ok, GIR. If you can help us out, you can…um…make as many waffles as you want.”

“YAY!!!! WAFFLES!” GIR squealed as he jumped out of Palindrome’s arms.

“Hey! How dare you tell my GIR what to do! Only I’m allowed to do that!” Your Zim growled as he put his hands on his hips.

“Hey! I got him to calm down didn’t I?” Palindrome grumbled as he folded his arms.

“Focus, Zims, focus! We need a plan to save Y/N before they’re married to that…repulsive Dib!” Specs commanded as he clapped his hands.

“Yeah! It’s not like Y/N can free themself!” 2k added as he pointed to the sky.

As if on cue, Dib came skidding down the side of the castle with you in tow.

THUMP!

He wobbled a bit as he struggled to stick his landing.

“Aha! We made it! We really made it!”


	32. Chapter 32

“Aha! We made it! We really made it!”

Dib was so excited he almost dropped you!

“Y/N!!!!” All the Zims squealed in unison as they rushed over to you and Dib.

Dib opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Brutus snatching you out of his arms.

“PRETTY Y/N IS OK!!!!” Brutus cheered as he rocked you back and forth.

“Dib? Why is this Zim holding me?” You asked, your voice still robotic.

“PRETTY Y/N! IT’S ME, BRUTUS!” Brutus’s lip quivered as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Dib? Where are you?” You asked.

“PRETTY Y/N!! SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP ASKING FOR TINY DIB!!!” Brutus wailed as he shook you rapidly.

Unfortunately, Brutus’s shaking was too hard, for you slipped out of his hands and plummeted towards the ground.

“Y/N! Don’t worry! I, THE ULTIMATE ZIM, shall save you!” Your Zim announced dramatically as he rushed to catch you.

PLOP!

You fell directly into your Zim’s arms.

“There! Now you’re back where you belong.” Your Zim giggled as he held you close.

You opened your mouth to speak but the moment you looked at your Zim you felt a small spark jolt through your mind.

“Eh? Y/N, why are your eyes all…blue and stuff?” Your Zim asked as he peered into your eyes.

You wanted to speak but you couldn’t find any words to say. All you could do was gaze deeply into your Zim’s ruby eyes and let out a soft hum.

“Y/N! What’s the matter with you?! What has that vile, horrible Dib done to you?!” Zim demanded as he started to cry as well.

Your mind refused to process any words that left his lips. All you could focus on was his face.

Despite his horrified expression, there was something so comforting about your Zim.

He had the same lime green skin and ruby red eyes as any other Zim and yet there was just something so familiar about him.

The longer you looked at your Zim, the stronger the spark became.

Soon an indescribable feeling washed over you.

It felt as if something inside you had been awoken from a deep slumber.

Your heart fluttered as your body begun to tremble a bit.

Your Zim didn’t even feel real, it was almost like you were in a strange dream.

You reached out a shaky hand and gently caressed his face.

“Z…Zim….”

“Yes, my sweet Y/N? What is it?” Your Zim’s voice softened as he leaned in to your touch.

The spark only grew stronger and stronger the longer your hand embraced his face.

The dreadful words of The Mental Reprogrammer Helmet begun to screech at you

“You want Dib! You need Dib! You will obey Dib!”

However, the way your Zim looked at you was enough to silence those dreadful words within seconds.

It wasn’t long before The Mental Reprogrammer Helmet began to lose its grip on you.

Then you heard it. A different, louder voice echoing throughout your mind

“I want Zim! I need Zim! I love Zim!”

“I….I…”

“You what?! What is it you need?!”

“I need… you”

Without thinking, you reached out your other hand and pulled your Zim into a gentle kiss.

Your Zim’s eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering shut as he succumbed to your kiss.

The taste of Zim’s lips turned the spark into a burning flame as you felt the fog over your mind disappear.

The dreadful words of The Mental Reprogrammer Helmet melted away as you melted into the kiss.

You let out a soft moan as you clung to Zim’s face for dear life.

You felt a few tears trickle down your cheeks as you Zim held you tighter.

A relieved moan escaped his throat as the kiss deepened. He purred loudly as he savored every moment.

When you and your Zim finally parted for air, your eyes had returned back back to normal!

Needless to say, everyone else’s jaws hit the ground!

“Really? That’s the cure for whatever Zib did to Y/N?! A kiss?! That’s just lame!” Dib grumbled as he folded his arms.

“I don’t think the kiss is what cured Y/N, Alternate Dib. Y/N’s feelings for their Zim must’ve caused an override in whatever that Zib’s mental reprogrammer helmet thingy did to them.” Specs explained as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ok, I guess that makes a little more sense than a kiss.” Dib sighed.

“Who knew feelings could hold so much power…” 2k murmured in awe.

“That would be me. I knew that.” Specs corrected as he gestured to himself.

You blinked a few times as more tears spilled down your cheeks.

“Zim! Oh my god! Zim! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” You sobbed as you buried your face into his chest.

“Y/N, why are you apologizing?! You’ve done nothing wrong!” Your Zim reassured gently.

“He….He brainwashed Majestzee and I couldn’t stop him! Then he forced me to love him” You blubbered.

“He WHAT?! Y/N! Listen to me! This was by no means your fault! That horrible vile Dib did that to you! And Majestzee. BUT FEAR NOT! THAT DIB SHALL PAY! OH HOW HE WILL PAY!” Zim howled as he tried not to drop you.

“That’s right, Y/N! So don’t beat yourself up!” Palindrome piped up.

“Yeah! Let’s beat that Zib guy up instead!” 2k added as he raised his fist to the sky.

“But first, you need to put Y/N down.” Specs instructed as he folded his arms.

“What!? Never! I’ll never let my sweet Y/N out of my sight ever again!” Your Zim seethed as he backed away from the other Zims.

“I didn’t say to let Y/N out of your sight. I just said you need to put them down so that you can use your arms to help fight Zib.” Specs sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“Oh! Right! I knew that!” Your Zim lied as he gently put you down.

You wobbled a bit but managed to regain your balance.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Specs asked as he turned his attention to you.

“Yeah, I think so…My head hurts though…” You admitted as you rubbed your head.

“Do you think you’re in good shape to fight Zib? Or should we find a safe place for you to rest?” Specs asked gently.

“I think I’m in good enough shape! I’m ready to make Zib hurt.” You growled as you cracked your knuckles.

“Very well. Then we should probably focus on rescuing Majestzee. As arrogant as he is, Majestzee has the most knowledge on how Zib’s castle works, He’ll be an indispensable asset in our plans.” Specs explained as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ugh. Do we really have to rescue that jerk?” 2k groaned.

“He’s the only chance we have at finding Zib’s weaknesses.” Specs sighed as he folded his arms.

“Besides! I still care about him! I want to make sure he’s safe!” You added as you gestured to yourself.

“Fine. Fine. So, Y/N. Are you gonna…kiss Majestzee or something?” 2k asked as he raised an antenna.

“Maybe..I dunno. I’ll figure it out.”

“Um guys…” Dib swallowed hard.

“What do you want Alternate Dib-monkey?! Can’t you see you’re interrupting an important conversation-GAH!”

2k was cut off by a crowd of guards heading their way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end! The song I used was Found from Steven Universe The Movie

The ground shook as the Zim guards barreled towards everyone!

Once the guards got close enough, they aimed their weapons.

In the center of the crowd of guard was none other than Majestzee!

“Surrender the Y/N or prepare to be annihilated!” He commanded as he aimed a massive blaster.

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Your Zim screeched as he activated his PAK legs.

“Very well! Guards! ATTACK!”

And with that, Majestzee and the guards immediately fired their weapons!

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE _THOSE EXACT _WORDS?!” Dib wailed as he frantically dodged the blasts.

Your Zim didn’t respond to Dib’s comment. Instead, he activated his PAK’s laser blasters and fired back at the guards.

“Don’t just stand there, Alternate Dib-Monkey! Do something!” 2k commanded as he jumped onto one of the guard’s helmets.

“I _am_ doing something! I’m calculating my-ACK!”

Dib was cut off by a laser blast nearly burning his hair off.

**POW!**

Palindrome kicked a laser blaster out of one of the guard’s hands.

“Ha! I gotcha now!” He chuckled as he fired away.

A guard tried to grab Specs from behind but-

**WHAM!**

Specs grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

Brutus wasted no time and begun plowing into the guards as if they were nothing more than bowling pins.

**SLAM!**

**BASH!**

**CRASH!**

Brutus started using other guards as weapons as he pummeled them one by one.

Your Zim cackled as he continued to blast guard after guard.

Unfortunately, he was so caught up in fighting the guards, he didn’t notice Majestzee sneaking up behind him!

“Zim look out!!”

**SLAM!**

Startled by your frantic cry, your Zim whipped around only to find that you had tackled Majestzee to the ground.

“Go! Keep fighting! I’ll handle this!” You insisted as you gestured for your Zim to continue.

“But Y/N-”

“No buts! Now hurry! There’s more coming!” You warned as you struggled to keep Majestzee restrained.

Your Zim winced but continued to fight nonetheless.

Majestzee kicked and thrashed about under your grip.

“Majestzee! Please listen to me! I know you’re in there! Snap out of it! Please!” You pleaded as you forced him to look you in the eye.

“I MUST OBEY THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS DIB!” Majestzee seethed as he continued to try to push you off of him.

“NO! Majestzee! You don’t have to obey him! Zib isn’t a great and glorious leader! He’s just an entitled cockroach trying to take advantage of vulnerable Zims!” You sniffled as a few tears formed in your eyes.

“That’s-” Majestzee squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head- “That’s not true! The great and glorious Dib is the superior being! He will make all Zims perfect!”

“No he won’t! Majestzee, he doesn’t care about you or _any_ Zim for that matter! He wants you dead remember?!” Your tears started to plop onto Majestzee’s cloak.

“N…No! That can’t be true! If the great and glorious Dib doesn’t care about me then…..Then I don’t know _who _does!” Majestzee spluttered as tears begun to form in his eyes as well.

“Me! _I_ care about you!”

Majestzee let out a gasp as his PAK sparked a bit.

“Y…You don’t really-”

“Yes I do! I _do_ care about you, Majestzee!” You interjected with a sniffle.

Majestzee slowly stopped his struggling and stared up at you in shock.

You took a deep breath as a few more tears fell from your eyes.

“Majestzee, you’re so much more than a mindless servant. You’re strong, smart, and amazing in every way. Come back to my timeline with me! You can start over! And make new friends…”

Majestzee remained silent as a soft sob escaped his throat.

“Someday…Somewhere…Somehow…You’ll love again. You just need to find someone…” You sang softly as you dried his tears with your thumb.

Majestzee’s PAK sparked again as he shakily held your hand to his face.

“Someday…Somewhere…Somehow….I’ll love again…I just need to find someone…”

“Someday…Somewhere…Somehow…You’ll love again. You just need to find someone…”

You and Majestzee’s voices slowly melted together as he leaned into your touch.

“Someone….”

“Someone…Who treats me better….Someone who wants me around…”

“Someone…Who treats you better….Someone who wants you around…”

You reached out your other hand and brushed back the hood of his cloak. You you begun to gently pet his antennas as you continued to sing with him.

“Someday…Somewhere…Somehow…I’m gonna feel….Found…”

“Someday….Somewhere…Somehow…You’re gonna feel….Found…”

Majestzee’s eyes closed for a moment as a soft purr escaped his throat.

His PAK sparked once more as he continued to melt into your gentle hands.

“Today…Right here…Right now…I already feel found…”

Majestzee blinked a few times as he finally broke free of the Dib-Virus’s clutches.

His eyes had finally returned to their normal ruby red luster as he gave you a dreamy smile.

“B…Beautiful one….Thank you…”

“Majestzee! You’re back to normal!” You let out a relieved giggle as you kissed his forehead.

Majestzee let out a dopey giggle as he let go of your hand and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Hey! I hate to break up the reunion but we’re still under attack here!”

The sound of Dib’s frantic voice jolted both you and Majestzee out of your trance.

“Don’t worry, Beautiful one! I’ll take care of this!”

You opened your mouth to protest but Majestzee was already running out to the battlefield.

“Cease your fire or suffer the wrath of Majestzee!”

Majestzee’s command caused the battle to screech to a halt.

“But, Sir! You were the one who ordered this attack!” Whined one guard.

“Yeah! And why are you calling yourself Majestzee?” Grumbled another.

“Well now I’m un-ordering it! Cease this at once!” Majestzee commanded as he pointed to the sky.

“But what about the Y/N?” Asked another guard.

“Um.. I shall take care of the Y/N! Now Cease. Your. Fire.” Majestzee growled as he stomped his foot.

“But-”

“No buts! Now Go!” Majestzee bellowed as he gestured for the guards to leave.

The guards turned to leave when-

“Not so fast!”


	34. Chapter 34

Emerging from the shadows was none other than-

“Number 501?!” Majestzee gasped.

“That’s right! I’ll admit, I didn’t expect _you_ of all Zims to fail, Number 2! I honestly thought you were better than this! Oh well, maybe Number 1 will give me your title once I bring him that Y/N!” 501 cackled as he put his hands on his belly.

“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! THE Y/N IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT MONSTER EVER AGAIN! IF YOU WERE SMART THEN YOU’D AVOID HIM AS WELL!” Majestzee snarled as he snapped a finger in 501’s face.

“I’ll have _you_ know that I’m the smartest Zim who ever Zimmed! But smart or not, I’m taking that Y/N back to Number 1 whether _you_ like it or not! Guards! Get that Y/N!”

And with that, the guards readied what was left of their weapons and ran straight for you!

Luckily for you, Majestzee jumped in front of you protectively.

“Stay behind me.”

With a smirk spread across his face, Majestzee leapt up into the air.

**WHAM!**

In a flash, his foot knocked one of the guard’s blasters to the ground.

**SLAM!**

Majestzee landed square on the guard and stole the fallen blaster.

All you could see was blurs of purple and flashes of laser blasts as Majestzee fought guard after guard.

Everyone’s jaws were on the ground as they watched the carnage unfold.

_Everyone except your Zim._

“Tch! I could do better! Just watch me!”

Your Zim’s words snapped you out of your shocked trance.

You tried to stop your Zim but it was too late. For he had already ran out onto the battlefield.

**POW!**

Your Zim pounced onto another guard and pulled him to the ground.

**CLANG!**

The guard’s weapon fell to the ground.

Your Zim wasted no time and scooped it up.

“Ha! Another victory for the ultimate Zim!” Your Zim cheered triumphantly as he raised the weapon over his head.

**BLAM!**

Majestzee blasted away another guard before storming over to your Zim.

“_What_ do you think you’re doing?!” Majestzee demanded as he blasted away another guard.

“What does it _look like_ I’m doing?! I’m fighting off this pathetic army of fake Zims!” Your Zim countered as he slammed his weapon into the chest of another guard.

Majestzee wanted to protest but another wave of guards was headed his way!

“Ugh! Whatever! Just try to keep up!”

And with that, Majestzee and your Zim plowed through the wave of guards.

Weapons clashed and faces were bashed!

Helmets and weapons clattered to the ground as the guards were picked off one by one.

Guard after guard fell to the ground until all that remained was 501.

“Give up, inferior Zim! Or face the wrath of the ultimate Zim!” Your Zim boasted.

Majestzee cleared his throat and shot your Zim a glare.

“Oh! And the wrath of Majestzee here too.” Your Zim corrected.

501 looked about ready to run but took in a deep breath.

“I’m not leaving here without that Y/N!”

501 tried to lunge for Your Zim and Majestzee but Majestzee was more than prepared.

With a sinister giggle, he swiped up your Zim and wound up his arm.

“Hey! What do you think you’re-AHHH!!!”

Majestzee launched your Zim straight at 501’s face.

**WHAP!**

Your Zim hit 501 square in the face.

501 tumbled backwards as his body slammed into the side of Zib’s castle.

501 slid down the side of the castle and plopped onto his back.

Your Zim groaned as he peeled himself off of 501.

After shaking away his shock, your Zim shot Majestzee a glare.

“WHAT THE FLORP WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Fun~” Majestzee giggled as he zipped over to your Zim.

Your Zim growled as his body shook with rage.

“Hey, at least we took care of the last guard, see?” Majestzee reassured as he gestured to 501.

Sure enough, 501 had indeed been defeated. He laid unconscious on the ground with his fallen weapon by his side.

Your Zim was about ready to pummel Majestzee but luckily, you rushed over just in time.

“Guys! You’re ok!” You squealed as you pulled both your Zim and Majestzee into a tight hug.

“Well of course we’re ok, Beautiful one!” Majestzee chuckled as he savored your touch.

“Yes, I am the ultimate Zim! Nothing can harm me!” Your Zim boasted with a sheepish grin.

“I know, I know but still!” You giggled as you gave both Zims a smooch.

Both Zim’s PAKs sparked as loud chirps and content purrs rumbled from their throats.

You couldn’t help but giggle as your Zim and Majestzee practically melted in your arms.

Unfortunately, your happy reunion was right in front of Zib’s window and he had witnessed _everything._

Zib gritted his teeth as his breathing grew heavy. Drool soaked his shirt as he balled up his fists. The thick, bulging veins on the sides of his head throbbed as his body shook with rage.

“WHAT?! HOW IN THE ZIMVOID DID Y/N AND NUMBER 2 BREAK FREE FROM MY CONTROL?! I HAD WORKED FOR COUNTLESS MONTHS TO ENSURE THAT MY MENTAL REPROGRAMMER HELMET _AND_ MY DIB VIRUS WOULD BE FULLY OPERATIONAL!” Zib screeched as he stomped his feet.

Zib let out an enraged scream as he stormed over to his throne.

“I _really _didn’t want it to come to this. But you leave me no choice, Y/N.”

A crazed grin spread across Zib’s face as he slammed down onto a bright red button.

**BEEP!**

**WHIRRR!**

Steam erupted from the castle floor as a set of controllers popped out from the throne.

The ground shook as the castle begun to rise taller and taller.

“Guys….What’s going on?!” You asked as you struggled to stay balanced.

**BONK!**

**PLOP!**

Rocks rained down from above and almost pelted your head!

**WHOOM!**

The castle burst out of the ground and revealed it’s true form:

A massive Zib-Shaped mech-robot!

“If I can’t have you, Y/N, **THEN NO ONE CAN!**”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Change from Steven Universe the Movie Caleb Hayes Cover

You let out a shriek as the Zib-Robot was about to crush you!

“PRETTY Y/N, LOOK OUT!”

**SWOOP!**

Brutus swooped in and scooped you, your Zim, and Majestzee out of the way.

“Brutus! You saved us!” You squealed as you hugged his massive cheek.

Brutus let out a dopey giggle as he leaned into your touch.

“Hey! That’s great and all but-ACK!”

**POW!**

Dib was cut off by one of the Zib-Robot’s lasers zooming over his head.

“Brutus! We need to protect everyone else! Do you think you can help move them all to safety?!” You asked, your voice was laced with a slight plea.

“OF COURSE! BRUTUS CAN DO ANYTHING!”

And with that Brutus moved you, your Zim, and Majestzee to safer spot and rounded up all the other Zims, GIR and Dib.

“Great job, Brutus! Now This is gonna sound crazy but I need you to take me to the top of that robot!” You explained as you pointed to the Zib-Robot headed your way.

“WHAT?!” Everyone else cried out in unison.

“Y/N! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT HIDEOUS OTHER DIB WILL DO TO YOU?!” Specs wailed as he shook your shoulders.

“I know, I know but…_I’m_ the one he wants. If I give in to his demands, I can convince him to spare you guys! I can-”

“NO! YOU WILL NOT SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO THAT VILE FITHY OTHER DIB! I,THE ULTIMATE ZIM, FORBID IT!” Your Zim interjected as he grabbed your wrist.

“But Zim I-”

“But nothing! I have a much better plan that’ll fix everything!” Your Zim insisted.

“But-”

“Everything!”

“Are we really gonna listen to a plan from this-AHH!!!”

**ZZZAP!!!**

Majestzee was cut off by another laser blast firing out of the Zib-Robot.

“Looks like we don’t have any other choice! Alright Y/N’s Zim, what is your plan?” Specs asked as he adjusted his glasses.

“You’ll see! Everyone! Follow me! THE ULTIMATE ZIM COMMANDS IT!”

And with that, Your Zim lead everyone to the Dimensional Zapper.

“BEHOLD! THE DIMENSIONAL ZAPPER! This was originally my design before that other Dib soiled it with his filthy Dib filth!” Your Zim explained as he gestured to the Zapper.

“Wait a minute! So _you_ were the one who created the very thing that got us all trapped here?!” Specs seethed as he snapped a finger in Your Zim’s face.

“I said I _designed_ it! That filthy other Dib _ruined_ it! _He’s_ the one that trapped us here! I was going to use this Zapper to bring the Tallest to Urth! Well before I met Y/N that is.” Your Zim ranted as he pushed away Specs’s finger.

“Ok, that makes more sense…Even if it is pretty stupid.” Specs sighed as he folded his arms.

“It wasn’t stupid! It was INGENIOUS! Anyhow, if I can undo that other Dib’s tampering then I should be able to change the Zapper’s frequency so that the portals will send all of us back to our home timelines!” Your Zim explained as he scooped up GIR.

“Are you sure this idea is safe-”

“Of course it’s safe! Now! Witness my INGENIOUS reengineering skills!”

And with that, Zim jammed GIR into the Zapper.

He was about to make the change but Specs stopped him.

“Wait! If you’re going to tamper with this Zapper then you mustn’t do it alone! I will assist you.” Specs insisted as he went to another part of the Zapper.

“WHAT! I AM THE ULTIMATE ZIM! I NEED HELP FROM NO-”

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Zim was cut off by the sound of the Zib-Robot drawing closer!

“Come out, come out where ever you are Zims~ You can’t hide from me forever~” Zib sang as a crazed giggle escaped his throat.

“ARGH! Fine! Just do as I say, got it?! One wrong move and we could all be wiped from existence!” Your Zim warned as he turned to resume his tinkering.

“Well while those two are working on the Zapper, we need to distract that robot!” 2k announced as he gestured to the Zib-Robot stomping about.

“Right! I think I have the perfect idea!” You announced as you climbed onto Brutus’s head.

And with that, you lead the rebel Zims into battle!

Brutus helped chuck the rebel Zims onto the Zib-Robot’s arms and legs.

The moment the rebel Zims landed on the Zib-Robot they begun to zap, slam, and smash away at.

**CLANG!**

**VOOM!**

**POW!**

**PEW!**

The Zib-Robot wobbled as Zib struggled to shake the rebel Zims off of it.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU SPACE PESTS!” Zib roared as he pounded away at the robot’s controls.

“Alright, Brutus. I need you to throw me onto the robot’s head!” You explained gently as you watched the robot flail about.

“BUT PRETTY Y/N-”

“Brutus, I’m gonna be fine, I promise.” You reassured as you gave him a hug.

“BRUTUS DOESN’T WANT TO LET PRETTY Y/N FIGHT OFF TINY ZIB-MAN!!” Brutus whimpered as a few large tears formed in his eyes.

“Alright, how about you come with me then?” You offered gently.

Brutus sniffled and nodded.

“OK. BRUTUS WILL HELP PRETTY Y/N!”

And with that, Brutus put you on his back and climbed to top the Zib-Robot’s head.

“Great work, Brutus! Now let-WOAH!”

The Zib-Robot toppled a bit, causing you to slide off of Brutus’s back.

“PRETTY Y/N!!!!!!”

**FWIP!**

You were caught by a large tentacle that lashed out from the Zib-Robot.

Before you could respond, the tentacle dragged you inside the Zib-Robot!

“So, you’ve finally come crawling back huh?” Zib let out a dark chuckle as the tentacle brought you to his face.

“Zib, listen to me, you have to stop this! Going on a rampage won’t solve anything-”

“SILENCE! I have been _more_ than patient with you, Y/N. I’ve tried everything to win your love but clearly it was all for nothing! I thought you were different! I thought that you cared! But no! You’re just another useless human just like everyone else!” Zib ranted, pelting your face with more drool.

“Zib-”

“BE QUIET! I see now that any attempts to woo you would be all in vain! and yet…I…I can’t stop wanting you….Needing you…” Zib’s voice was a shaky whisper as murky tears streamed down his cheeks.

You opened your mouth to speak but the tentacle gave you a tight squeeze, silencing you instantly.

“Therefore, the only way to rid myself of these…horrible cravings! Is to rid myself of….you” Zib’s body shook as he spoke.

You let out a gasp as you struggled to wriggle out of the tentacle’s grip.

“I know, I know. But this is gonna hurt me more than it will hurt you! I’m sorry, my sweet but I can’t let you rip my heart out again!”

Zib was about to press a button on his throne when-

**POP!**

You managed to free yourself from the tentacle’s iron grip!

You let out a heavy sigh as you balled up your fists.

“I can make a promise. I can make a plan. I can make a difference. I can take a stand.” You stood up straighter as you shot Zib a glare.

“I can make an effort! If I only understand…That I….I can make a change!”

“ARGH! You know what?! Forget the tech! I’M GOING TO HANDLE YOU MYSELF!” Zib roared as he tackled you to the ground.

You writhed a bit before pushing Zib off of you and jumping to your feet.

Zib let out another growl as he sprung to his feet as well.

Zib activated his PAK’s spider legs and made another run for you!

“Gather all my problems. Gather all my pain. Take control of what I’m feeling! Patience to understand…” You grabbed Zib’s wrists just seconds before they reached your neck.

Zib gasped as he struggled to free himself from your grip.

“I know. I know you must be hurting….But please just know that I am with you! So that you don’t suffer all alone….So you…You can make a change…”

**POP!**

It didn’t take long for Zib to wriggle out of your grip.

He tried to grab your neck again but you swiftly dodged him.

**WHAP!**

Zib’s face kissed the ground.

He let out a groan as he shook himself back to reality.

More murky tears streamed down his cheeks as he slurped up a stream of drool.

With a loud war cry, Zib made another lunge at you.

**SLAM!**

Zib pinned you to the wall as his spider legs caged you in.

“You claim to understand what you can not know! The gall to lecture me! As though you can relate to me! So just go back your Zims! Your precious sweet little Zims there’s no time left to loose!” Spit soaked your face as Zib jammed a finger into your chest.

“Change is only for the strong! For the strong!” Zib’s voice cracked as he shoved you towards the window.

“You can make it different! You can make it right! You can make it better! We don’t have to fight!” Tears streamed down your face as you struggled to keep your balance.

Zib’s face fell a bit and his hands shook as he dangled you over the windowsill.

“You can make an effort! Starting with tonight! Because you…You can make a change!”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one chapter away from the grand finale!

Zib clenched his jaw as he clung to you for dear life.

“I…I..can’t do this!”

Zib pulled you back inside and let go of you.

**WHUMP!**

You landed right on your rump as you stared up at Zib in shock.

“I can’t kill you. I…I love you far too much! ARGH! Why are you making this so difficult?! Why must you continue to toy with my emotions like this?!” Zib snarled as he grabbed you by the shirt.

“Zib! I’m not trying to toy with your emotions I-”

“Yes you are! You’re probably enjoying this aren’t you?! Enjoying watching my heart shatter into _pieces?!_ Well I’ve got news for you, Y/N! I’m not going to kill you! No! Death would be too kind for a traitor like you! I’m going to break your heart just like how you broke mine! I’ll make you feel every ounce of pain I’ve felt since the day you left me for_ him!_”

**FWIP!!**

Zib activated a tentacle from his PAK and forced you to face the window.

“Take one last look at your precious little Zims, Y/N! Because this will be the last time you’ll ever see them alive!”

“WHAT?! I thought you said you wouldn’t kill them!” You gasped as you wriggled in his grip.

“That’s funny because _I _thought _you_ said you’d marry me! Doesn’t feel so good to be the one being betrayed, now does it?!”

Zib let out a thunderous maniacal laugh as he dragged you back to his throne.

**BEEEP!**

Zib slammed down another button on his throne.

**WHIRRR!!!**

The Zib-Robot begun to charge up a massive laser blast.

“SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS ZIMS Y/N!”

Zib was about to fire the laser when-

**CRASH!**

Brutus let out an enraged roar as he burst through the ceiling.

“Brutus!” You cheered as tears of joy streamed down your cheeks.

“PRETTY Y/N! DON’T WORRY! BRUTUS SAVE YOU!”

**RRRRIP!**

Brutus ripped the tentacle clean out of Zib’s PAK.

Brutus then peeled the tentacle off of you and dropped it right on Zib’s face.

**THUMP!**

“THERE! NOW PRETTY Y/N IS SAFE!” Brutus sighed as he cradled you.

Zib let out a loud groan as he threw off the torn tentacle.

“Urgh! ENOUGH! I have had enough of you Zims always ruining my plans! I am the savior of the multiverse! And I will not be-ACK!”

Zib was cut off by Brutus squeezing his neck.

**BASH!**

**BASH!**

**BASH!**

Brutus threw Zib around as if he were nothing more than a rag doll!

**SMASH!!**

Brutus threw Zib into the ground with all of his might!

The ground cracked as Zib laid in a daze. All he could do was let out a weak squeak.

“PUNY SAVIOR.” Brutus grunted as he resumed cradling you.

“Thanks for the save! Now let’s get out of here!” You panted as you nuzzled into Brutus’s chest.

Brutus purred before carrying you out the window.

Meanwhile, Zim and Specs had finally reprogrammed the Dimensional Zapper!

“Alright! I think we’ve got it! Now! THE FINAL ADJUSTMENT!” Your Zim let out a maniacal laugh as he jammed GIR into the Zapper.

GIR let out a maniacal laugh of his own as he was spun about within the Zapper.

**ZZZAP!!!**

With a burst of electricity, the Dimensional Zapper sprung to life!

**WHIRRRR!!!!**

The Dimensional Zapper was engulfed in a bright green glow as electricity surged through it!

**FSHHHHH!!!**

With a final flash of light, all of the portals began to glow brightly as powerful winds whipped through them.

“So what now?” Specs asked as he looked up at the glowing portals.

“You’ll see…” You Zim replied with a toothy grin.

**FWOOP!**

A rebel Zim was sucked back to his home timeline.

“See? All of the Zims should be sent back to their respective timelines shortly!” Your Zim explained as more Zims were sucked back to their respective timelines.

“I never thought I’d say this but, this was actually a solid plan.” Specs admitted as he put a hand on your Zim’s shoulder.

“Yes. Yes it was.”

Meanwhile, Zib had finally managed to peel himself off the ground.

After letting out a weak groan, Zib shook himself back to reality and looked around the room.

“THAT BIG OAF! HE TOOK Y/N! No matter, I’ll still annihilate every living being on this planet!” Zib snarled as he stormed back to his throne.

He was about to charge up the laser again when he heard it.

**FWOOP!**

The sound of another Zim being sent back to his home timeline.

“What the-What’s going on out there?!”

Zib stormed over to the window and let out a shriek!

Zim after Zim was sent back to their home timelines.

“How is this even-” Zib looked up at the sky and gasped.

“The portals! THOSE ZIMS MESSED WITH MY ZAPPER!”

Zib was about to go back to his throne when he felt a powerful force pull him out the window

“H-Hey! What’s going on?! This is already my main timeline!!!!”

**FWOOP!**

Zib’s voice faded away as he was sucked into one of the portals.

“Did you hear something?” Specs asked as he glanced over at your Zim.

“Eh? Just the sounds of Zims being sent back to their main timelines.” Your Zim muttered as he watched another Zim being sent home.

“Wait! Has anyone seen the Beautiful Y/N?” Majestzee asked as he frantically looked around for you.

As if on cue,

**THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!**

Brutus came running over to the rest of the group with you in his arms.

“Hey guys! What did we miss?” You asked playfully.

“Oh nothing, just me initiating my TOTALLY AMAZING plan to save everyone.” Your Zim chuckled.

“Wait what?”

**FWOOP!**

You looked up to see another Zim being sent back to his home timeline.

“Woah! Where did that Zim go?!” You asked as you stared up at the sky in awe.

“He was sent back to his main timeline, Y/N! Thanks to my brilliant mind-”

Your Zim was cut off by Specs clearing his throat.

“Oh and Specs’s assistance, we were able to change the Zapper’s frequency to have all the portals send everyone home!” Your Zim explained.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the grand finale! I had so much fun going on this journey with you al! But all good things must come to an end! 
> 
> This came out more bittersweet than I intended but it’ll still be happy!

“Wait! So that means….”You trailed off a bit as your face fell.

“Yes! That everyone is going to be sent home!” Your Zim chuckled with a toothy grin.

“No that wasn’t what I was gonna-”

“Y/N! You’re ok!”

The sound of 2k’s cheerful voice cut you off!

“2k!” You giggled as you jumped out of Brutus’s arms.

“You’ve got to stop scaring us!” Palindrome chuckled as he rushed over to you.

“Well, I’m ok now and that’s all that matters.” You giggled as you gave both 2k and Palindrome a hug.

Another portal begun to glow as 2k was slowly lifted into the air.

“Huh?! W-What’s going on?!” 2k clung to you as he tried to fight back the portal’s grip.

“Don’t worry, 2k! My Zim and Specs reprogrammed the Zapper! You’re just going home!” You reassured as you stroked his antennas.

“Oh! Heh! I knew that!” 2k lied with a chuckle.

“I’m sure you did.” You playfully shook your head.

“Well, before I go, I just wanna say: Thank you Alternate-Y/N. If it wasn’t for you, well I probably wouldn’t have made it this far.” 2k teared up a bit as he tried to hug you.

“You’re welcome, 2k! I’m gonna miss you but I’m glad I got to meet you!” You hugged 2k back.

“I’m gonna miss you too” Palindrome sniffled as he also hugged 2k.

“I’ll miss you too, Palindrome….”

And with that, 2k let go and let the portal take him away.

“Goodbye everyone!!”

“Bye 2k!! Tell your Y/N I said hi!” You called back.

2k nodded as he gave one final wave.

**FWOOP!**

Palindrome sniffled a bit as he watched his partner leave.

“Palindrome? Are you gonna be ok?” You asked as you put a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course I will be, Y/N! I am a Zim. Zim is always fine.” Palindrome reassured as he gave the sky a warm smile.

“That’s the spirit!”

“Yes. Anyhow, I’ll probably have to go soon too. So Thank you, Alternate-Y/N. Thank you for not giving up on us.” Palindrome let out another sniffle as he gave you one last hug goodbye.

“I would’ve never given up on you guys.” You sniffled as you returned the hug.

“I know”

Another portal begun to glow and Palindrome was lifted into the sky.

“Looks like my time has come! Farewell, Alternate-Y/N! I’ll be sure to find a way to keep in touch!” Palindrome called with a wave.

“I hope so! Goodbye! Tell your Y/N I said hi too!”

**FWOOP!**

You gazed up at the sky for a moment before feeling someone tap your shoulder.

“Hey, uh, can I get a hug goodbye too?” A witch Zim asked as he rubbed his arm.

“Yeah! Can I get one too!” Asked a penguin Zim

“Mmph mmph?” Whimpered The Meat.

“Yes, I’ll give you all hugs too! Just make a single file line Ok?”

And with that, the rest of the Zims lined up and you gave each and everyone one final hug before they were sent back to their home dimension.

Soon the only Zims left were your Zim, Specs, Brutus, and Majestzee.

“Looks like we’re the last ones…” Specs sniffled as he adjusted his glasses.

“NO! I MADE A VOW TO YOU, BEAUTIFUL ONE! I SHALL NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE! I REFUSE!” Majestzee wailed as he wrapped his arms around you.

“BRUTUS DOESN’T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO PRETTY Y/N!” Brutus wailed as he scooped both you and Majestzee up.

Specs’s lower lip quivered as another sniffle escaped his throat.

“Room for one more?”

Brutus nodded and pulled Specs into the group hug.

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. You didn’t want to say goodbye to any of them either.

“Hey! Save room for me!” Your Zim pouted as he climbed into the group hug.

“Zim, you’re from _my_ timeline remember? We’re gonna go home together, you goof.” You chuckled as you patted his head.

“I know that! Come on up, GIR! Oh and you too, Dib-Stink!” Your Zim sighed as he gestured for Dib and GIR to join them.

“OKIE DOKI!” GIR chirped as he climbed onto Your Zim’s head.

“Ohhh-kay then.” Dib gingerly climbed into Brutus’s arms.

The final portal flashed brightly as everyone was lifted into the sky.

**FWOOP!**

When you opened your eyes you let out a surprised gasp!

You were still in Brutus’s arms! You looked around and discovered that both Specs and Majestzee was still there too.

Everyone else opened their eyes and looked around in confusion.

“Surprise! See, Y/N? I told you everyone was gonna go home!” Your Zim chuckled as he hopped out of Brutus’s arms.

“But this isn’t _my_ timeline.” Specs noted as he climbed out of Brutus’s arms.

“This is not _my_ superior timeline either!” Majestzee added as he followed Specs.

“THIS IS NOT BRUTUS’S TIMELINE EITHER!” Brutus noted as he held you tighter.

“Yeah, this is _our_ timeline, Zim….too…tight….Brutus…”

“OH! SORRY!” Brutus loosened his grip and planted a kiss on the top of your head.

“I know! These three inferior Zims had no Y/Ns of their own so I, as the ULTIMATE ZIM, have decided to be generous enough to share you with them!” Your Zim explained triumphantly.

“Wait! So you just sent three other Zims here?!” Dib asked as he wobbled out of Brutus’s grip.

“That’s right.”

“Not that I’m not grateful or anything but why would you do that?” Specs asked skeptically.

“Simple! My sweet, Y/N loves you all and I pity you all! Therefore _this_ timeline is your new home now! No need to thank me!” Your Zim chuckled as he flicked his wrist.

“WAIT! BRUTUS DOESN’T HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO PRETTY Y/N?!” Brutus’s eyes lit up as he spoke.

“Nope! You get to live here with them now.” Your Zim sounded a little annoyed but still kept his cheerful demeanor.

“I, for one, couldn’t be more overjoyed to have the honor of living with the beautiful Y/N!” Majestzee gushed as he put a hand on his chest.

“Heh. I suppose things could’ve been worse.” Specs chuckled as he playfully shook his head.

“Wait! So…you’re really ok with sharing me, Zim?” You asked as you gently climbed out of Brutus’s arms.

“Of course I am, Y/N I AM THE ULTIMATE ZIM! I am more than capable of sharing you!” Your Zim chuckled as he folded his arms.

“Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!” Your words flew out a mile a minute as you planted a huge kiss on your Zim’s cheek.

“I hate to break up this happy moment but what about Zib?!” Dib interjected as he squeezed between you and your Zim.

“What about him?” You Zim huffed.

“If you managed to bring all these other Zims here, then where did Zib end up?” Dib asked as he put his hands on his hips.

“Eh? Now that I think of it I’m not quite sure. Oh well, I know he didn’t end up here soo..I guess that doesn’t really matter.” You Zim chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone else begun to laugh along with your Zim as the sun begun to rise.

Meanwhile, Zib awoke in a pale, white room.

No doors, no windows. Just walls of snow white.

Zib groaned as he rubbed his big head.

“Ugh….Where…Am I?”

**BONK!**

Zib felt something hard plop against his head.

“What the-Is that a walnut?” Zib asked as he picked up the walnut.

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUCNH!**

Zib felt his blood run cold as the loud crunching echoed throughout the room.

He slowly turned around and let out a horrified shriek!

What stood before him was the largest moose he had ever seen! 

The moose said nothing but stared deep into his eyes as it continued to chew the walnuts in its mouth.

“N-No! No! NO!!!!!!!!!”

##  _The End_


End file.
